The Devil's knighood
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Sequel to Back to Lunar, please read it first. Unfinished bussiness from Drake's past, comes back to haunt him. The childeren of the last Heroes have to defeat an army of hatefull knights so save lunar. Rating increases in some chapters
1. Blast from the past

Ladies and Gentlemen the time you have all been waiting for is here. The Sequel to Back to Lunar, The Devil's Knighthood. This fic will center on the off spring of the Heroes from the first fic. Now Enjoy! (BTW all the Heroes' kids are teens) 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue, but this fic and all OCs are mine. 

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter One Blast from the Past 

" Everyone don't forget to practice Tempest tonight that's your homework"(I wish my Homework was practicing magic) said Hiro. 

" Professor can we use amulets on the test?" asked Zach. He had short purple hair and dark eyes, he wore a black and white robe. 

" Yes, but not on the final." Said Hiro. The students left the classroom. 

" I bet you don't need an amulet ever." Said Zach to a girl with long blue hair, she wore a green robe with a gray sash. 

" No, at least when it comes to wind magic. Mia's the one who doesn't ever use amulets, period." She said to a girl with golden locks that went halfway down her back, she wore a rainbow colored robe with a gold sash. 

" Ali, you flatter me." Mia said. 

" Now for the toughest class ever, non-elemental attack magic." Said Zach. 

" I don't think it's tough." Said Ali. 

" It's tough for normal people, not girls whose power rivals Althena." Said Zach. 

" You're exaggerating." Said Ali. 

" No he isn't, your mom has Althena's power right?" asked Mia. 

"Yes. We gotta hurry or she'll use that power on us for being late." Said Ali. They hurried to their next class. Zach was the son of Drake and Emily, his specialty was causing and negating positive and negative status effects, he could also use the powers of light and dark, he was really friendly, but also stubborn. Mia was the daughter of Lemina and Aaron, making her junior premier of the Magic Guild. She could use every element except light and dark, she was spunky like her mother but not quite as money crazed. Ali was Hiro and Lucia's daughter, she had a body that made boys drool and girls green with envy. Despite that she was a tomboy and didn't like dressing up. She had her father's skill with a sword and her mother's magic power. While they were in class a hooded stranger came to Vane. 

"Welcome to Vane Stranger. What can we do for you?" asked a Vane citizen. 

" Are there any strong warriors here?" the Stranger asked. 

" Of course, One of the most powerful will be here soon." He said. 

" Hi Tom!" said Ali. 

" One of your most powerful warriors is a girl?!" asked the stranger in surprise. 

" Yeah, wanna fight?" challenged Ali. 

" It would be a waste of my time." He said. 

" Furious winds!" yelled Ali. The stranger was forced into the city wall and made a big dent. 

" Your going to pay for that!" he yelled and drew his sword and rushed Ali. She drew her sword and met his charge. They began moving so fast Tom had trouble seeing them. He then saw a column of fire stream toward something but was blow off course by a strong wind. When the two fighters reappeared, both were panting heavily. 

"No one's ever (pant) fought at my level (pant) before, not bad, (pant) for a girl." Said the stranger. 

"You didn't (pant) too bad yourself (pant) for a boy." Said Ali. The stranger removed his hood to reveal short white hair, and ruby red eyes. 

" My name is Alex, and I'm not leaving Vane until I beat you." He said. 

" Fine stay as long as you want." Said Ali. Evening came, as everyone was settling in for bed a teen boy walked into Vane. 

" Silly fools. They won't know what hit them." He said he walked up to Guild mansion and threw fireballs the size of a fist. A house door opened. 

" Mages, Scramble!" The boy said. A dozen mages dashed out of the house to put out the fire. Boys and girls in red robes gathered the fire into one place and lifted it into the air. Ones in sea blue robes shot water at the fire and put it out. All the commotion woke up Ali, She saw the Guild on fire and went to help. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone in black battle gear throwing fireballs at the Guild. She ran towards him and used tempest to blow away his fireballs. The attacker then threw some at her, she blocked them with a wind shield, the impact caused the fireballs to splatter ( Like a bug on a windshield) obscuring her vision. When her vision cleared, the attacker was about to impale her with its sword. She didn't have time to dodge. But instead of striking Ali, The attacker's sword hit a white barrier. 

" If you die I don't get to beat you." Alex said. He locked blades with the attacker, and with a flick of the wrist he disarmed him. Ali chanted a spell and trapped the attacker in a ball of wind. Drake ran up to them. 

" What happened?" he asked. 

" This guy attacked the Guild Mansion." Said Ali. 

" Let me out of here evil scum!" shouted the attacker. 

" You'd better tell us why you attacked the Guild Mansion or you'll know what it feels like to be corrupted!" threatened Drake. 

"Dark hair, dark eyes and the use of the corruption spell." The attacker mumbled then fell to his knees. "A thousand Apologies milord." He said. Drake's face showed Confusion. " Aren't you Lord Drake the leader of the Devil's Knighthood?" asked the attacker. Drake's eyes went wide. 

" Drake honey, what are you doing?" asked Emily. 

AAAAH! Evil sorceress!" screamed the attacker. 

"huh?" 

The evil one who bewitched Lord Drake and killed him!" the attacker shouted again. Everyone was confused. 

" What's your name?" asked Drake. 

"My name is Ryan, milord, I was auditioning to join your Knighthood just now." Ryan said 

" Audition, there's was never an audition to join my Knighthood." Said Drake. 

" Shane said there was and if I failed it I wouldn't be able to join." Said Ryan. 

"So Shane's the new leader, I didn't expect that." Said Drake. 

" My love, what are you talking about?" asked Emily. 

" The knighthood I lead when I was controlled by Zophar. I thought it fell apart." Said Drake. 

" You mean there were others like you?" asked Emily. 

" Yes, remember those bandits that called me the Devil's Knight? I was actually the leader of a small army of Knights full of hate." Said Drake 

"This sounds like a long a story." Said Emily. 

" One that can wait till morning." Said Alex, he lay down on the street and closed his eyes. 

" You sleep on the ground?" asked Ali. 

" Yeah, I don't have enough money for an inn." Said Alex, eyes still closed 

" Then you're staying with my family." Said Ali. At this Alex opened one eye. 

" Are you worried about me?" he asked, smirking. 

" No but my conscience won't let me leave you on the street." Said Ali. 

"Conscience huh?" said Alex not believing her. 

" No really, say hi Garnet." A flying cat with reddish pink fur flew over to Ali's shoulder. Alex's eyes went wide. 

"Now come on!" she said. 

" I don't need nor want your pity!" he insisted. 

"Come ON!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She pulled too hard, She and Alex fell against the wall very close together, their lips brushed. They both turned bright red. Ali pushed him away. 

" Get away from me pervert!" she screamed. 

" What? You pulled me!" He yelled back. 

" FINE! Stay out here and freeze for all I care!" yelled Ali, and she stormed off. 

" Really know how to charm the ladies don't you Alex?" said Garnet sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" he yelled. Alex followed Ali to her home. " I think I'll accept the invite after all, a bed is much better then the ground." He said to Ali. 

"Go ask my dad." Said Ali. So he did. 

" Sure." Said Hiro. " You can sleep in the guestroom." Ali started to walk away. 

" Where are you going?" asked Alex. 

" To take a bath, don't you dare peek!" 

" Don't flatter yourself! Why would I want to peek at you?" 

" Because you're a sick pervert that's why!" 

" Do they remind you of a couple we know?" Hiro asked Lucia. 

"Yes, they were just like this." Said Lucia. 

That's the end of Chapter 1. If anyone can guess who Hiro and Lucia are thinking of, or who Alex's parents are, I'll give you dancing Lunar 2 character Plushies. Plus I'll have the next chap up in a couple days. Please Review 


	2. Drake's Past

(Drum roll) And the winner is….. Wildfire Dreams, You have won a the whole cast of Lunar 2 character plushies (Gives away Plushies) Yes Alex is named after Alex from Silver Star Story. Nall and Alex were so close, I figured he'd want his first son named after Alex. 

Golden Dragon- I haven't heard from you since ch.2 of Back to Lunar, please read the rest of it, or you leave me no choice but to…beg…shamelessly. You got question 2 right so you get two dancing Nall and Ruby plushies. ( Gives away Plushies) FF-KH Anime FREAK- Thanks for your support. (Gives you Plushies) 

Disclaimer- I still don't own Lunar 2 

Devil's Knighthood Chapter 2 Drake's Past 

In the morning, Everyone is gather is the Guild Manson to hear about the Devil's Knighthood. Ryan had been released from the air cage, by Drake's request. 

" So what is this Devil's Knighthood?" the crowd asked. 

" I will start at the beginning." Said Drake. " When I was controlled by Zophar, I was the leader of a group of Kids who had a grudge against humanity or Lunar as a whole." 

" What kind of Kids?" 

" Misfits, runaways, orphans, the abused, or kids that just liked killing. They were all outcasts in some way so I wanted to help them, give them a home and Family, That's why I created the Knighthood. Our ultimate goal was a plan called 'Total Corruption' when all of Lunar was under the corruption spell. But for a spell like that we needed a lot of energy, so while I used the spell the rest of the Knights would give me there their energy." 

" Why didn't use that plan sooner?" 

" We had to get rid of anyone who opposed us before the ritual began, I went to my old village to get rid of those opposers when Emily freed me from Zophar's control. I assumed the Knighthood fell apart because without me, the plan wouldn't work." 

" Then why'd Ryan attack us?" 

" I told you it was an initiation to the Knighthood. I don't have all the details, but Shane brought the Knighthood back together, saying that the plan could still work." 

" Why'd you call Emily an Evil Sorceress?" 

" All the knights said Lord Drake was bewitched by the Evil Emily and killed." 

"As you can see I'm still alive but you're probably right about the bewitching part." Said Drake winking at Emily, she giggled. 

" What do you know about Shane?" 

" He was an abused kid, we delivered Justice to his cruel parents, and welcomed him to the Knighthood, he wasn't especially strong, or smart or powerfully, the only thing he had in plenty was determination and a strong hatred for weakness. He wasn't very popular either, that's why I'm surprised he's the new leader." 

" What are you going to do now Ryan?" 

" I don't know, I guess I'll look for work for in Meriba or something." Said Ryan. 

" Would you like to join the Guild?" asked Lemina. Ryan's eyes lit up. 

" Can I?" 

" Of course." 

" But I don't have any money or anything of value to give." 

" Don't worry about that, Nobody pays the Guild with Silver, but services, that way even the poorest people could join. It was Aaron's idea." said Lemina. 

" Come with us." Said Aaron. They entered a room filled with robes of many colors. 

"The color of your robe represents your magic specialty. The color of your sash shows what kind of weapon you use. Can use any kind of magic besides fire?" asked Lemina. Ryan Shuck his head. 

" Do you have a weapon?" asked Aaron. Again he shook his head. 

" Then we'll give you one." They entered another room that had every kind of weapon you could imagine. 

Close your eyes and say 'come to me' and a weapon will float to your hands." Said Lemina. Ryan did as he was told. A dual bladed polearm (Like Zidane from FF9 uses.) floated to his hands. Aaron gave him a red robe and a gray sash. 

" You'll live with my family." Said Drake. 

but, Milord, I couldn't possibility intrude on you like that." Said Ryan. 

" I insist." Said Drake. 

" And if you don't like it, you can take it up with my short swords." Said Zach. 

" As you wish, Young master." Said Ryan. 

" Enough with the formality! From now on, you call me Zach or bro, or something like that." 

" Sure, ….bro." said Ryan and felt a warmth surge through his body, At long last, he had a family and a home. He went to his new room, and began settling in, when a head appeared in the fireplace. It was Shane. 

" Why aren't you attacking the Guild?!" he asked in fury. 

" Because Lord Drake lives and teaches here." Said Ryan. 

" He's an imposter! Lord Drake is dead!" insisted Shane. 

" Have you seen his body?" asked Ryan. Shane hadn't but wasn't about to admit it. 

"If you don't destroy the Magic Guild right now, you will never be accepted into the Knighthood!" threatened Shane. 

" I don't need to join the Knighthood anymore. I already have a home and family." Said Ryan. 

" The evil one corrupted you too. I will put you out of your misery." Said Shane and he began to step out of the fireplace. 

" No you wouldn't!" Shouted Drake. He focused on the flames and used them to push Shane back in the fireplace then grabbed a pail water that was saved for emergencies and put out the fire. 

"I wouldn't be bullied by you anymore!" shouted Ryan to the hissing embers. 

Go Ryan. This chap was mostly about developing his character, and info on the Knighthood, the next update will be much fluffier. Now push the little button, send a review and I'll post the next chap soon. 


	3. A Mage's Duel

I'm glad my fic is liked. I plan to update weekly so expect the next update next Monday or Tuesday. 

FF-KH Anime FREAK- Ryan is late teens like the rest of the main characters. (BTW, anyone who reads this should check out her Kingdom Hearts fic, "Hearts of Four" It has lots of fluff and action) 

Disclaimer- My parents wouldn't buy me the rights to the Lunar games for Christmas so I still don't own it. 

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 3 A Mage's Duel 

" Have you heard the latest news? There are two new students coming today." 

" I heard they're both Boys who've lived in the wild for years! I love the rugged tough type." Said some gossiping girls. 

" Hey Ali! We heard one of them's staying at your place." 

" Yeah so?" 

" Isn't his name Alex? What's he like?" 

" He's rude, arrogant, hot, stuck up…" 

" Did you say he's hot?" Ali blushed 

"NO!" She shouted. 

" Yes you did! You think he's hot!" Ali used her air magic to soundproof the area around the gossipers. When she had finally got her face back to its normal color, someone spun her around and hugged her. 

" Thanks for letting me stay with you and your family. It's a lot better then the street." Said Alex. 

" No problem." Said Ali, desperately trying to hide her red face. Alex then walked to his next class. One of the gossipers managed to poke a hole in the soundproof barrier. 

" Ali has a crush on Alex! Ali has a crush on Alex!" She said in a singsong voice. Ali mended the hole and walked to her next class. 

Alex's class

' It felt kinda good having her in my arms, wait a minute! I did NOT just think that.' Thought Alex. His face was a light red color. 

" Welcome to your first day at Mage High." Said a boy in a blue robe, with brown eyes and brown hair. 

" Your Tom right? The guy at the Gate when I came?" asked Alex. 

" That's right. I've never seen someone our age fight Ali to a draw; most lose in a less then a minute. What's your first impression? " Said Tom. 

" She's a perfectionist. She always looks at me with an angry face, actually she kinda cute when she's angry, I've never meet a girl like her before…." Alex started to trail off then stopped completely when he saw the sly look on Tom's face. 

" I know what your thinking. And I do NOT like her that way." Alex found a seat as far from Tom as possible and sat down for class. One of the Gossipers approached Tom. She had flax gold hair that went down her back, with sapphire blue eyes, dressed in a green robe. 

" Did you find out anything partner?" asked Tom. 

" Plenty, Partner." Said the girl. Another Mage walked up to Alex. 

" I'd stay away from Tom if I were you." He said. 

"Why?" asked Alex. Tom had seemed friendly enough. 

" Let's just say anyone whose been targeted by him and his partner have never been the same." Said the kid and walked away. Alex didn't have time to ponder what this meant, since class had begun. As the day went on word about Alex had spread like Wildfire, Girls swooned as he past, and boys tried to get to tell them how he got so muscular. Ali got a disgusted look on her face whenever she saw a girl swoon. Ryan however wasn't doing as well. 

" How's your day been so far?" asked Alex, during lock break. (Getting amulets, study scrolls etc.) 

" Not good, nobody seems to notice me. And the one's that do, push me around." Said Ryan in a sad voice. 

" Don't worry, it'll get better." Alex tried to comfort him. 

"Easy for you to say. I'll bet every girl in our wing has asked you out." 

" Hi you two!" said Energetic voice. Ryan turned around and was shocked to see a gorgeous girl standing right in front of him. 

" As Junior Premier, it's my duty to check on new students." Said Mia. 

" I'm doing great." Said Alex with a cocky smile. 

" I know you are. You're the talk of the wing." Said Mia. " How about you Ryan?" 

" I'm doing fine." He said. 

" No he's not, he just told me, students either ignore him or pick on him." Said Alex. Mia gave Ryan a quick hug. 

" Do your best and I'm sure everyone will like you eventually." She said. Ryan blushed 5 shades of red. 

" See? The day hasn't been a total loss." said Alex. Then a tall boy with raven hair, green eyes, wearing a purple robe with an ice blue sash approached Ryan. 

"You stay away from Mia! She's mine! I've had my eye on her ever since I got here. And no Newbie loser, is going to take her away from me!" he declared. 

" Lighten up Zane. Everyone knows Mia would never go out with a stuck up jerk like you." Said Zach. 

" You think you're such a big shot because you can use light and darkness! But you're all talk like Newbie loser here." Said Zane. 

" He isn't a loser! And He'll prove it in a Mage's Duel!" said Zach. 

" Name your rules." 

" One on one, the first one to give up or lose consciousness loses the match." Said Zach. 

" Alright, Tomorrow after School." Said Zane and laughed and walked away. 

" Bro, what did you do?" asked Ryan. 

" Saving your reputation,….. or forever destroying it." Said Zach and suddenly wished he wasn't there. 

" What do you mean?" asked Alex. 

" Zane is Head Boy here. That means he has the most exp. And is one of the most powerful mages in the whole Guild." Said Zach. 

" But what's a Mage's Duel?" asked Ryan. 

" It's when two or more Mage's engage in a Competition, in this case, a fight. If you can beat him, your school trouble is over." Said Zach. 

" But how am I supposed to beat him?" asked Ryan. 

" Don't worry bro, I'll get you ready." 

How'd I do? I bet no one can guess what Tom is up too. Next Chapter Ryan vs. Zane. Please Review 


	4. Ryan Vs Zane

Yes! Thanks for all the reviews. 

Sword Master Jeff- A spy? You'll just have to wait and see. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue 

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 4 Ryan Vs. Zane 

" First thing you need to know is what Zane is capable of." Said Zach. He was preparing Ryan for his first Mage Duel. 

" I know, Ice magic, his robe is purple." Said Ryan. 

" Yeah, but did you know he could make weapons out of ice and could use water magic?" 

"No." 

" I bet you could already tell, but Zane is arrogant, he'll try to overwhelm you with Brute force. You shouldn't rely on your fire magic causes he'll block it with water." 

" What are you two talking about?" asked Emily. 

" A Mage's Duel against Zane." Said Zach. 

" Whose his latest victim?" asked Emily. 

" Me." Said Ryan. Emily eyes went wide. 

" Ryan! Why did you challenge Zane!?" Emily asked in shock. Zach reached behind his neck. 

" He didn't,… I sorta,…. you know,…. challenged for him…." Said Zach nervously. 

"YOU WHAT!?" Emily was furious at her son. 

" But you should have been there! Zane was being a total jerk and calling Ryan 'Newbie loser'." Said Zach. 

" What's all the shouting about?" asked Drake. 

" Zach challenged Zane to a Mage's Duel with Ryan." Said Emily. 

" HE WHAT!?" Zach hung his heads and sighed. " When is it?" 

" Tomorrow after school." Said Ryan. 

" You're not going." Both parents said. 

" But Ryan will be ridiculed for the rest of his life if he ditches." Said Zach. 

" We will not let Ryan beaten up by Zane." Said Emily. 

" Mom, Dad, trust me, I can do this." Said Ryan. 

" But Zane is too powerful for you." They said. 

" I have a few tricks up my sleeve, besides, there's more to a warrior then sheer strength." Said Ryan. He spent the remaining time before sleeping practicing techniques, with Zach. 

The Next Day

" Did you hear? The new kid Ryan challenged Zane to a Mage's Duel." 

" Zane will freeze him solid and it'll take days to thaw him out." 

" That's if he's lucky. Ryan will be cleaved in two in less then a minute." 

" We believe in you." Said Zach, Ali, and Alex. 

" Where's Mia." Asked Ryan. 

" She's off on some Junior Premier stuff. That's what she said." Said Ali. 

" Hey Newbie Loser!" Zane walked up to them. " I thought I'd be nice and give you a chance to back out." He said Smirking. 

" Don't you have anything better to do? Like steal candy from Babies?" asked Zach. 

" Stay out of this Zach." Ordered Zane. 

" I'm not backing out." Said Ryan. 

" Your Funeral." Said Zane and walked away. The rest of day was horrible for Ryan. Zane was constantly bugging him, other's asked him what he wanted on his Tombstone. During free Period Ryan went to the Library, and started reading a book he was assigned in Lunar History. It was about the last true Dragonmaster Alex, and his fellow warriors. When someone tap his shoulder, he thought it was just another mage come to tease him. 

" Have come to tell me how stupid I am?' asked Ryan with scorn. 

" No, I came to help." Said a feminine voice. Ryan face had a pink stain. 

" Oh, Mia, What can I do for you?" 

" I came to give you this." Said Mia. She held out two gold charms, one with a Purple stone, one with a blue one. " They'll protect you from ice and water attacks. It's not against the rules." 

" Thanks but no thanks." Said Ryan. Mia was shocked. " I want to win this on my own, not because of some charms." 

" Are you sure?" she asked. 

" Yes." 

" Alright, but there's one more thing I want to do." Said Mia. She leaned over and kissed Ryan's cheek. " Good luck." She said and left. Ryan blushed dark red, and touched the place where she kissed him. ' Are you ready?' asked a voice. ' Definitely.' He said. 

After School

A large crowd gathered in the center square. 

" I'm surprised you showed up. At least you have guts." Said Zane. 

" You sure like to hear yourself talk. Let's get started." Said Ryan. Zane hurled several ice spears at Ryan's head. He dodged my moving his head to the right then left. Zane shot more towards his stomach. Ryan launched a stream of fire from his right hand, Melted the ice spears and went on to Zane. He jumped to the right to avoid it. 

"Your better then I thought. At least I'll have a decent workout." Said Zane. By the time he finished speaking, Ryan was upon him. He blasted him back with a column of water. Ryan was pushed several yards away. Zane formed Ice on his fists and began pummeling Ryan. His friends were horrified. Zane felt someone tap his shoulder. "Not now, I'm pummeling Newbie Loser." Said Zane without turning around. " Are you?" asked the person. Zane looked down to see Ryan go aflame and dissolve. He turned around and received a right hook and an uppercut. He fell down. 

" Impossible!" He shouted. He drew a double bladed ax and charged Ryan. He simply vanished. Zane looked around him but couldn't see him anywhere. 

" Show yourself Coward!" he shouted. He was hit with a fireball at his side. He quickly put it out with his water magic. Ryan appeared in front of him. 

" I've had to fend for myself since I was little more then a toddler. My survival depended on being able to sense and predict my opponent's moves while hiding my own. You are an open book to me." Said Ryan smirking. Zane was furious. 

" You loser! I will destroy you!" He fired a large water ball at Ryan. He countered with a fireball. Steam filled the air. When it cleared, Zane was on the ground, bell down with Ryan's foot on his back. 

" Surrender?" Ryan asked. 

" NEVER!" He shouted. Ryan applied more pressure. 

" I told you to Surrender!" he shouted. 

"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO A NEWBIE LOSER LIKE YOU!" Zane shouted. Ryan applied more pressure. Zane still didn't give up. 

" STOP! Winner by submission, Ryan." Said Mia. Ryan got off Zane and walked away. Mia sensed something strange around Ryan and followed him. 

How was the fight? What do you think Mia sensed about Ryan? The mystery of Tom will be revealed next chapter. Please review. 


	5. The Togetherness spell

Thanks everyone for reviewing. 

Sword Master Jeff- How did Ryan win? In terms of Sheer power, Zane had an overwhelming advantage but Ryan was a lot faster and could easily predict Zane moves, therefore it was no problem for Ryan to evade and counter. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue 

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 5 The Togetherness Spell 

"Did you see that?" 

" I must have been hallucinating. Zane beaten by a new kid?" 

" Zane had it coming, he couldn't follow Ryan's movements, so he was always one step behind." Zach explained to them. He turned to Mia to ask her opinion but she wasn't there. 

With Ryan

Ryan pulled a amulet from beneath his shirt. It was a ruby with two-crossed gold swords under a shield. 

" Do you think I was too hard on him?" asked Ryan. The ruby glowed. A spirit that looked like Ryan's double appeared. 

" Nah, he's an arrogant jerk and deserved it." The Spirit said. " Who I want to talk about is that Premier girl." Ryan's face went pink. 

" What about her?" he asked. 

" I was just wondering if you're crushing on her." He said. Ryan face went from pink to red. 

" Of course not!" he said. 

" Who are talking to Ryan?" asked a voice. Ryan turned around. 

" Oh Mia, how are you?" he asked. Mia smiled sweetly which caused Ryan to blush more. 

" I'm good, who's your friend?" she asked. Ryan and the spirit eyes went wide. 

" You can see me?" he asked in shock. 

" Of course. Are you dead or something?" She asked. 

" I don't know, I can't remember ever having a body so I don't know." He said and shrugged. 

" Spirit has been with for as long as I've had this amulet which is as long as I can remember." Said Ryan. 

" Maybe it's a family heirloom?" said Mia. 

"Maybe." Said Ryan. 

" By the way Ryan are you crushing on me?" asked Mia. Ryan blushed a dark shade of red. 

" You heard that? I am, uh, I" Ryan stammered. Mia Laughed. 

" You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Said Mia. " Did spirit help you with the fight?" 

" I gave some advice, but the all the kick but fighting was Ryan alone" said Spirit. 

" Spirit you'd better stop or Ryan going to burst." Said Mia. 

" Hey! Get over here Ryan!" 

" What do you want May ?" asked Mia. 

" There's no way you could have beaten Zane fair and square! You cheated!" said May, she had shoulder-length green hair and brown eyes, she wore a crimson robe and a golden sash. 

" Really? I thought he was a sore loser." Said Ryan. 

" I demand a rematch! Right now!" shouted May, drawing her spear. Before she said another word. Ryan's blade point was pressed against her throat 

" Mia you're qualified to be a judge. Who won?" asked Ryan with a smile. Mia giggled. 

" Winner by submission, Ryan." Mia declared. They both left. Mia and Ryan met up with Ali, Alex and Zach. 

" Congrats bro." Said Zach. 

" Thanks." Said Ryan. 

" Great job Ryan." Said a boy Ryan didn't recognize. 

"Ryan this is Tom." said Mia. 

" How do you like it at Guild Ryan?" asked Tom. 

" I really like being here." Said Ryan. 

" Made any good friends?" asked Tom. 

" Yeah, Zach, Ali, Alex, Mia." Ryan voiced sounded different when he said Mia's name. Tom picked up on this. Another girl came up to him, and whispered in his ear. 

" I gotta go." Said Tom. 

" What's the rush?" asked Alex. 

" Call it an extra circular activity I'm working on with Amy, something you and Ali might be interested in." said Tom. The two ran off. Mia, and Zach had knowing glances, Ali looked worried. 

Later that night

"Everything is set." 

" Great! Now to begin our plan." 

The next day

Ali and Alex were walking to school when Amy came up to them. 

" Hey, could you two help me with something?" she asked. 

" Is this your extra circular activity?" 

" Yeah." Said Amy. 

" Then we don't want to help." Said Amy. 

" Don't be so cold. Let's help her." Said Alex. 

" Trust me, we do not want to help her." Said Ali. 

" Come on." Said Alex. He followed Amy. She led them to a deserted alley. Suddenly she turned around, grabbed both Ali and Alex's hands and intertwined them, pressing them together. 

" Tom NOW!" shouted. Tom appeared out of nowhere and fired a spell at Ali and Alex. There was a flash of light, when it cleared it seemed as though nothing had happened. Ali and Alex saw they were holding hands, blushed, and tried to let go, but they couldn't. 

" This is way I didn't want to _ help_ Amy." Said Ali. 

" What are you talking about?" asked Alex. 

" Tom and Amy are matchmakers you idiot!" said Ali. Tom and Amy laughed. 

" That was a togetherness spell. One of my Favorites" Said Tom. 

" You two are bound to each other until we say otherwise." Said Amy. 

" We don't like each like that! So stop!" shouted Ali. 

" _ Please_ It's so obvious to the eyes of us Nakuodoes that you like each other." Said Tom. 

" All you have to to do is admit it, and you're free." Said Amy. 

" But don't worry, will give you more help then this." Said Tom. 

" We wouldn't be good matchmakers if we just left you two to kill each other." Said Amy. 

" I'd rather kill you!" shouted Alex. He charged up a fireball and threw it at Tom. He put out his hand and the fireball was blocked. 

" Tom's second specialty is energy manipulation." Said Ali. 

" You should be thankful we're not trapping you in a box." Said Tom. 

" Have fun you two, but don't get too naughty." Said Amy. The matchmakers left for class. 

I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter. Please review. 


	6. LoveHate Relationship

Sword Master Jeff- If Tom and Amy did bind Ryan and Mia together, Mia could possibly break it, being Junior Premier and all, but the real question is, Would she want to? 

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue 

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 6 Love/Hate relationship 

" This is all your fault!" accused Alex. 

" Why is it my fault? I told not to help her!" Ali accused back. 

" You should have told me they were matchmakers!" said Alex. 

" That's beside the point! You should have listened to me in the first place! Let's just see my mom, she'll be able to break this spell." Said Ali. 

" What are we going to do in the mean time, we have lessons you know?" asked Alex. 

" Just come on, it won't take long." Said Ali. They both ran to Lucia's classroom. 

" Ali why aren't you in Lunar History?" asked Lucia. 

" Tom and Amy jumped us." Said Ali, raising her hand. " We need you to break this togetherness spell." 

" The Nakudoues huh?" said Lucia. 

" Mom, I don't like that look in your eyes." Said Ali nervously. 

" I think some bonding time will do you two some good." Said Lucia. 

" MOM! You can't be serious!" said Lucia. Hiro walked in. 

" Dad! Talk some sense into Mom!" 

" Tom and Amy bound them with a togetherness spell." Explained Lucia. 

" The Nakudoues huh?" said Hiro. 

" We'll talk about it more later, after guild classes." Said both parents. 

" We don't have the same schedule!" said Alex. 

" Just go to each of your favorite classes." Said Hiro. The two mages hung their heads in despair. As they walked down the hall, they heard loud whistles and both received looks of envy. In Magic theory, They spotted Tom and Amy. 

" Having fun yet?" asked Amy smiling. 

" I hope we didn't miss anything." Said Tom. 

" I'm going to incinerate you both!" threatened Alex. 

" Tsk, Tsk, Such a Temper. You'll have to help him with that Ali." Said Tom. 

" A violent husband, isn't a good husband." Said Amy. 

" HUSBAND!?" Both shouted. 

" I'm going to throw both of you into an airless void!" threatened Ali. 

" They both have rather nasty tempers, don't they partner?" said Amy. 

" Yes, That's why we put them together in the first place." Said Tom. Class started and Thunder Grandpa called the class to attention. 

" Have Tom and Amy ever been wrong?" asked Alex. 

" No, it's like they have some Matchmaker radar." Said Ali. 

" They've gotta be wrong. There's a first time for everything." Said Alex. 

" We agree for once." Said Ali. 

" When classes ended they caught up with Lucia and Hiro. 

" Mom, Dad, please help me out here, I can't stand this spell." Said Ali. 

" I could live without it too." Said Alex. 

" Tom and Amy have never been wrong you know, just give each other a chance." Said Lucia. 

" Mom! What about when I have to go to the bathroom? Or bathe?" asked Ali. 

"I'm sure Alex will a gentleman in both cases." Said Hiro. 

" What about when I sleep? I'm not sharing a bed with this pervert!" said Ali. 

" Don't flatter yourself! You think I'm enjoying this? I rather sleep outside in a blizzard then with you!" said Alex. 

" Your Mom and Dad were just like you two, always fighting" said Lucia. Alex's eyes went wide. 

" How do you know who my parents are?" asked Alex. 

" I can sense it." Said Lucia. There was a knock on the door. Hiro got it. 

" We heard the news, and came to say congrats." Said Zach, wearing a teasing smile. 

" You think we're happy about this?" asked Alex. 

" Well I do." Said an apparition. 

" GHOST!" Ali screamed. 

" Relax, it's just my friend Spirit." Said Ryan. " How come you're so sure that they're enjoying this?" he asked. 

" I'm looking into their souls, they're a lot brighter when the other is near." Said Spirit. 

" You can do that?!" asked Zach. 

" I'm a supernatural being, I have weird skills." Said Spirit. 

" We'll your skills are wrong this time. There's no way I could fall for this whore!" said Alex. 

" WHORE!? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Threatened Ali. She started chanting a spell to cut Alex's arm off with her wind magic. 

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Tom. 

" You'll only be hurting yourself." Said Amy. 

" huh?" 

" The Togetherness spell binds more then your bodies. It binds your minds and souls. If one is hurt, the other will share the pain." Said Tom. 

" We think it makes people closer, but don't pry to much into each other's minds. It isn't polite." Said Amy. 

" Could you guys please release us?" asked Alex. 

" Have you told each other that you like each other?" asked Amy. 

" No." Ali said. 

" Then we can't free you." Said the matchmakers, and left. Garnet flew in. 

" You two make such a cute couple." she said. 

" Watch it Garnet, or all the fish in the house will mysteriously disapear!" Ali threatened. Alex growled. 

" You big meanie! I am not!" said Garnet. 

" Are too!" 

" Are not!" 

" Are too!" 

" Are not!" 

" Stop whatever it's your fighting about. It's giving me a headache!" shouted Ali. 

" Fine! I need to train anyways." said Alex. He left the house, Ali close behind. 

" Hey Alex!" someone called. Alex turned to face who every called him. A few small vines crept out of the ground and grabbed his leg, and pulled, making him fall on his back. This of course made Ali fall forwards. The next thing they knew, their lips were pressed together. Ali immeaditly tried to get up, but some unseen force was pushing her down. Finally after a minute she was able to get up. The two just syared at each other. 

'That was good,..... No I did not enjoy that! I did not enjoy being kissed by the most beautiful girl in Vane! I need to stop thinking these things or I might start believing I do like her.' thought Alex. 

' I can't believe he did that! Prevert! But It did feel good being kissed by the hot, nice, ..NO! Stop thinking like that!' thought Ali. 

" I told we'd give you more help." said Tom. The two glared at him. 

" You can thank us later. By the way, I think you two should cpntinue having thoughts like the ones you just had, you'll be free quicker." Said Amy. 

" AMY! No mind reading It's not fair!" said Ali. 

" All's fair in Love and War." Said Amy. 

How'd you like this chap. There will be more action in the next chap. Please Review. 


	7. The Softer Side of the Big Bad Wolf

Looks like my reviewers had as much fun reading the last chap as I had writing it. That makes me happy.

Loki- May has a connection to Zane and will make more appearances later. That's all I'm going to say.

FF-KH-Anime FREAK- There will be Ryan+Mia fluff in this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 7 The Softer Side of the Big Bad Wolf

Ryan was at the Guild entrance with an amused smile on his face when Mia approached him.

" What's so funny Ryan?" She asked.

" Ali and Alex are at it again." He said. It had been weeks since he arrived at the Guild and managed to talk to Mia without blushing, but his feeling for her grew every day. He pointed at two mages who were shouting at each other.

" They both want to go to extra circular classes, but couldn't agree on one. Ali wants to go to Air rip theory class, while Alex wants to learn Levitation. The problem is the classes are at the same time at opposite ends of the Guild. So they tried pulling each other in the direction they wanted but since they were still bound to each other they went nowhere, so now they're yelling at each other." Said Ryan.

" Is that why you're here?" she asked.

" No I was going to the library but this more entertaining." He said. Zach approached them.

" 100 silver says they snap this week." He said, smirking.

" As junior premier I'll have to say it's against the rules to bet on a couple under the wing of the Nakudoues." Said Mia.

" You're no fun." Said Zach. Suddenly a girl walked up to Ryan. You could say she's never heard of the word 'modesty'.

" Hey Ryan. Wanna go out tonight?" she asked. Mia felt a surge of jealousy pass through her. 

' How dare she ask him that! She only interested in him because he beat Zane! But why am I so angry?' she thought. Ryan politely declined. For some reason this made Mia fell immense relief. The showy girl glared and walked away angrily.

" Hey bro, why is it that no matter how beautiful a girl is, when she asks you out you say no?" asked Zach.

" Because they ignored or teased me when I was new. They only know me as the kid who beat Zane, not as Ryan." He said. Mia couldn't help but feel admiration for him.

' Besides, there's only one girl I want to go out with.' Ryan thought. Little did he know someone else was thinking the same thoughts.

Guild spell practice room.

The Guild Spell Practice room was for beginners or people who wanted to work out. Here they could practice the most powerful spells without causing harm to anyone. The stone used to make it had been imported from the Blue Star. Over the years some people moved back to Blue Star where Althena's children had lived before Zophar, although the Star Dragon didn't like it, his tower had become a vital trade route between Lunar and the Blue Star.

" I still can't believe I lost to that Newbie! It should have been an easy win!" shouted Zane. He was hurling huge spheres of water at the dome shaped walls of the room in an effort to cool down.

" Now Mia will never want to be my girlfriend!" he continued complaining.

" Calm down Zane, Your still 1 in my book." Said a girl in a crimson robe. Zane smiled.

" Thanks May." He said and gave her a quick hug before leaving. All of his adoring female fans deserted him when he lost to Ryan. Only May stayed by him. He was headed home when he saw a small group of people wearing all black armor place something in an alley. He waited until they left to retrieve it. It was a black stone with a skull within a shield on it. He took it to the Premier.

" Where did you find this !" Lemina demanded.

" I found it in an alley close to the Spell Practice room." Said Zane. " What is it?" he asked.

" It's a time delayed spell, most likely poison by the mark on it. There might be more of these." Said Lemina. She called all the elite Guild mages together and gave them a mission. Find every tome-delayed spell stone. Zane was looking the alley he was first in when he heard a muffled sound. He followed the sound. May was struggling against the black armored warriors! They had already gagged and now where tying her up. There were six of them total.

'No problem.' he thought. He materialized two ice lances, one in each hand, he came out from behind his corner and threw them, pinning two of them to a wall. The one that had May ran while the other three attacked Zane. 

Meanwhile

" Hey Mia where are going?" asked Ryan.

" I'm looking for a black stone with a skull shield on it." Said Mia.

" I'll help." He said. During their search they felt a power level shoot up.

" Zane must be practicing." Said Ryan.

" But we shouldn't be able to sense him from inside the Practice room. Besides he doesn't go that high for practice." Said Mia. They decided to follow his energy. They saw him form two ice lances then go around a corner. They followed him and saw May being taken away while Zane was fighting the other three.

" You go after that other one. We'll handle these guys." Said Spirit. Zane nodded, and ran. Ryan drew his Pole Arm, while Mia got her staff, it was crystal with a rainbow jewel on top. Ryan engaged a one of the black warriors, this one was taller then him and used a large board sword. Mia went up against a smaller opponent, this one had a scythe. Spirit faced a foe his size, this one had a bow and arrow. The tall warrior brought his sword down on Ryan, he jumped to the left, slashed at the warrior's side and jumped away again as another swing was taken at him. He pointed his blade at the warrior and fired a heat beam from it at the warrior's legs. The warrior blocked with his sword, but then was hit in the head with a fireball, which knocked him over. Ryan pounced and brought his blade down at the small space between the warrior's helmet and chest plate.

" You lose." He said.

Mia had created an air shield around herself, whenever her opponent attacked; the blade was pushed aside by the winds. Mia then pointed at the ground beneath the warrior with her staff and raised it up. The warrior was imprisoned within a cage of rock.

Spirit pointed his palm at his enemy and launched several fireballs. While the warrior was busy dodging them, He got close and reached into their mind and shut it down.

" Why did you tell Zane to go ahead? Why not one of us?" asked Ryan.

" Zane cares deeply for that girl, he just doesn't realize it." Said Spirit.

" You did your soul reading thing?" asked Ryan.

" Yep."

With Zane

Zane was running as fast as he could, He couldn't let that black scum hurt her. The warrior was in his sights, but couldn't use a spell for risk of hurting May. He suddenly got an idea. He focused on his water magic, trying to will it to become a bolo( a rope with a rock or some other weight at both ends, used for throwing.) It was much more difficult to make weapons out a liquid like water rather then a solid like ice. But he didn't care about that now. He put all his concentration into his new weapon. The water began to take shape, loss it, get it back, until finally it was in the right shape. He threw it at the Warrior's legs and managed to ensnare him. Zane caught up and grabbed May from him, and freed her.

" Thank you so much." She said. Hugging him.

"Now to take care of him." Said Zane. But as soon as he said those words the warrior exploded in a blaze of electrical energy.

" What was that?" asked Zane. May smiled Evilly.

" Just a little something I slipped into it's pocket while they were carrying me." She said. They headed back to the Guild.

"Zane, thanks again for helping me." Said May.

" What are friends for?" Said Zane.

'I'm still a 'friend'.' Thought May sadly. They arrived at Vane.

" Looks like your mission was successful." Said Spirit.

" I could've done without you." Zane insisted. May lightly elbowed him. " But thanks anyway."

" The Elite Mages recovered all the time-delay spell stones. We think it was the Devil's Knighthood." Said Mia.

" Of course it was." Said Zane. He and May walked to the Guild.

" What's the story with him and May?" asked Spirit.

" They got here together, and have been close ever since, May seems to want to be closer, but Zane doesn't realize her feelings." Said Mia.

" Poor May. She's hung up over that jerk and he doesn't even know it." said Spirit. The three of them walked back to the Guild.

Loki there's your info on May. I think the next chapter will be back on Ali+Alex. Please Review.


	8. True Feelings

I just realized I forgot to describe how Ryan looks like, he has short, spiky black hair and violet eyes. Spirit looks just like him.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 8 True Feelings  
  
Mia had bound the three remaining black warriors, with vines, and trapped them within a ball of wind. They all turned out to be boys. They all had brown hair and a green eye, but the tallest one had a blue eye, the middle had a yellow eye, and the smallest had a red eye.   
  
" Lady Lemina, these are three of the six attackers. The rest were slain." Said Zane.  
  
" Why did you attack us?" asked Lemina, pointing her staff at them.  
  
" We aren't telling!" they said at once. Spirit approached them.  
  
" Let me, I'll just pick it out of their minds." He said, he reached into their heads and made a motion like Feeling around for something. " I got it." He said.  
  
" They're all brothers, Tim19, Jim18, and Vin16. Their mom died in childbirth and their dad deserted them. They used whatever means necessary to survive outside of anything dishonorable. They had a close friend, it was a girl named Fia17. The Devil's Knighthood kidnapped her and forced them to do their dirty work. They were ordered not to tell anyone or Fia would be killed." Said Spirit, he removed his hand.   
  
" Stop doing that! It's creepy!" said Vin.   
  
" Do you know where The Knighthood is?" asked Lemina. Silence. Spirit approached.  
  
" We really don't know, but we were supposed to meet them just outside the underwater ruins to get Fia back." Said Tim.   
  
" We'll help you." Said Lemina. The boy's eyes lit up.  
  
" But Shane said not to trust them." Said Jim.  
  
" I rather trust the famous Magic Guild then that snake Shane." Said Vin.  
  
" You'll trust anyone if they'd help you save Fia!" said Jim. Vin blushed.  
  
" Jim stop teasing Vin." Said Tim. Mia looked at her mom, she nodded. With a wave of her hand, the brothers were freed.   
  
" Maybe we can trick them." Said Aaron. " They most likely wouldn't bring Fia to the rendezvous." They decided the elite mages would free Fia while a group of mages distracted the others.  
  
" I'll go." Said Zane.   
  
" I'm going with him." Said May. Ryan and Mia also said they would come. Tom and Amy came up to Lemina and Aaron and whispered to them. They smiled.  
  
" Ali, Alex, you will accompany them." Said Lemina.   
  
" We can't fight like this!" said Ali.  
  
" But you're still two of the best in Vane." Said Lemina. The two glared at the Matchmakers. The Elite Mages got a fix on Fia's energy and began tracking her. While the others went through the forest.  
  
" Why don't you think Zach got to come?" asked Alex.  
  
" Stealth isn't his forte." Said Mia.  
  
" That's an understatement." Said Ali. " When traveling he makes noise that could wake the dead."   
  
" He did once actually. It was a Zombie that was sleeping near the transit spring when Zach woke him up. He was so grouchy, he he tried to destroy the Guild. Lady Lamina had to exorcize it." Said May.  
  
" But not before Mr. Loud wet his pants from fear." Said Zane smirking. They soon reached the rendezvous point. Several black armored warrior's where there.   
  
" Did you plant the stones?" asked one.  
  
" Yes." Said Tim.  
  
" Now where's Fia?!" demanded Vin.   
  
" She's fine. But you'll have to wait until the Magic Guild of Vane is no more." Said another. Mia drew her staff and began her rock imprisonment spell, when she had finished chanting, all the warriors were trapped. A whistle was blown and scores of orgs came running.   
  
" Now I get to have some fun." Said Zane. ' and impress Mia.' He thought. He formed a bow made of ice in his hand and began picking off orgs one by one. The ice arrows remained wedged in the ground. When he had taken down a good number of them, he snapped his fingers and the ice arrows expanded and grew spikes that impaled more orgs.   
  
" Show off." Muttered Mia. ' Probably trying to impress me.' She thought. She brought up spikes of earth right in front of the orgs, making them literally run to their death. By now they had gotten close enough for hand- to- hand combat. They swung axes and clubs at the young mages. All of them jumped out of the way. They fired spell after spell but the number of orgs wouldn't go down.   
  
" Multiplication spell, that has to be it." Muttered Mia. Ali was firing wind spears from her hand while Alex was launching a stream of fire from his hand. But then orgs snuck up from behind and bashed their arms, making them useless. May hurled thunderbolts and fried them, but the damage had been done. All they had left was their bonded hands.   
  
" Now what are we going to do?" asked Alex.  
  
'You'll have to work together to win.' Said a voice in their heads.  
  
" AMY! Stay out of our heads!" shouted Ali.   
  
' I'm only trying to help. Just focus on teamwork and use your bonded hands for your spells.' Said Amy. The two shrugged and pointed their bonded hands at a large group of orgs.  
  
" Howling Wind!"  
  
" Scorching Fire!"  
  
The two fired their spells, then a magic circle appeared beneath them, it was a combination of the symbols for fire and wind. Their spells wrapped around each other and became what looked like red wind. It decimated the orgs. The two stared at their hands.  
  
'Whoa." They both thought. They fired that same spell at the rest of the orgs and finally the last one fell.   
  
" I never thought I'd see spell fusion." Said Ryan. Ali and Alex stared at him.  
  
" It's when two mages combine their elemental magic to create a new one. Wind and Fire became Red Wind. It can be quiet potent but difficult to pull off. The users must be very close for the spell to work at all." Explained Ryan. Ali and Alex blushed.  
  
Mia smiled at Ryan.   
  
" I see you've been studying." She said. Ryan blushed. Suddenly their was a rush of wind.   
  
"Alex look out!" Ali cried out. Then she went limp.  
  
" Remember kids, all victories have their price." Said another black warrior. He muttered something and freed his allies. " And this time the price is her life!" he said, and they ran. The three brothers followed them. Alex pulled a dart out of Ali's back. She began shaking and her skin grew pale.  
  
' She took that hit for me! Why?' wondered Alex.   
  
" We must get her to stop moving!" urged Ryan. " I recognize these symptoms, if we don't stop her she'll have a seizure and die!" Mia chanted a healing spell and Alex's arm was mended. Alex took Ryan's advice and pressed Ali against him, hugging her tightly. "I'll have the antidote ready soon. Just keep her from moving! It will keep the poison from flowing." Said Ryan. Ali continued shaking, Alex could feel her life energy decrease by the second.   
  
" Stay with us Ali!" Alex said. Ali continued shaking it got so bad, Alex overbalanced and fell down with Ali right on top of him.   
  
' If I don't do something, Ali will perish! I can't let that happen. She means too much to me! If she dies I'll never get to beat her. Wait, losing her wouldn't mean losing a friend or a worthy opponent but it will be like losing my…love….love? Do I really love her? Yeah! I do love her! Her smarts, her unbeatable spirit, her patience for putting up with my arrogance. I gotta save her!' Alex got an idea. He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, letting his new found love seep into her. Her shaking lessened and decreased. He pulled back when she stopped shaking.  
  
" Why did you take that hit for me?" he asked. Ali looked down to hide her blush, big mistake! She was staring at his chest, many of his muscles were showing, since his robe had been torn in the fight. This only made her blush more.  
  
" Well?" he asked.   
  
" I didn't want you to get hurt, because I realized that I, I..I, I,…..I love you!" Ali declared. " I just felt this urge to protect you and I didn't care what happened to me." Alex kissed her forehead.  
  
" I love you too, Ali." He said. He held her with his right hand while his left tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I His left hand, the hand that been bonded to Ali's!/I   
  
  
  
'The Togetherness Spell has served its purpose.'   
  
'Mission accomplished partner.'  
  
"f you guys are finished. We should follow those boys" said Zane. Ali and Alex remembered their position, blushed slightly and got up, on thier way Ryan handed Ali a potion in case the posion wasn't entirely gone.  
  
The boys arrived at a cave where the Elite Mages were fighting a huge black Dog demon. It was a big as several buildings stacked on top of one another. The Mages fired some of the most advanced spells at it, but to no avail, the monster kept regenerating. The boys jumped into the fray.   
  
" What are you doing here?" asked a mage.  
  
" Where's Fia?" asked Vin. The mage pointed above the monster. A girl with long blonde hair and soft red eyes in a pale pink dress was hovering above the monster in a cage. The rope holding it up was about to snap.   
  
" We've discovered that a tear is just below that cage. It falls and she's lost forever. But we can't get past the guard." The Mage said. Vin felt anger pour through him.  
  
" Vin, ready!" He yelled, holding his hands on either side of his face barring imaginary claws.  
  
Tim and Jim exchanged knowing looks.  
  
" Tim, ready!" He held his arms like wings.  
  
" Jim, Ready!" He went down on all fours.  
  
All three boys joined hands and pointed their palms at the creature.   
  
" Delta Force!" They shouted. Fire, Ice, and Lightening merged and completely obliterated the creature, there was nothing left of it. All three of them collapsed.   
  
I think Ali and Alex's confession seemed a little cliché, What do you think? I'm happy with the way the battles went though. Please Review. 


	9. The Flying Wonder

Guess no one thought Ali+Alex confession was Cliché. That makes me happy.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 9 The Flying Wonder   
  
Vin moaned and opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed in the Guild Infirmary.   
  
" Just drink this if you feel light headed." A priest said to Ali handing her a vial.   
  
" Thanks." She said. Then she joined hands with Alex and walked out.   
  
" About time you woke up. " Said Jim.   
  
" How long was I out?" asked Vin.  
  
" 8 hrs. Tim woke up first, Me 20 minutes later, now you 5 minutes after me." Said Jim. Vin looked happy.   
  
" Only 8 hrs? That means we're getting better." Fia walked in.  
  
" I'm glad you three are ok." she said. Vin blushed.  
  
" You know, It was Vin's idea to team up with the Magic Guild to rescue you." said Tom smiling. Jim caught on to his brothers plan.  
  
" It was also his idea to use the Delta Force. You should have seen how worried he was about you." he said. Fia kissed Vin's cheek causing him to blush 20 shades of red. Tim and Jim laughed.  
  
" What's that spell you guys used? It was incredible." said Lemina.  
  
" We call it Delta Force. It's the only spell we know how to do. It is really powerful but also takes so much energy, we always pass out after using it." said Tom.   
  
" If you stay with here you could prefect that spell." said Lemina.   
  
" But we almost did something really bad to your Guild." they all said.  
  
" We know you only did it to save a friend." said Aaron. " Fia, can you use magic?"   
  
" A little nonelemental stuff." she answered.   
  
" Welcome to the Magic Guild of Vane!" said both Premiers. The four were led to the robe and weapon room. Tim got another sword but this one had quite a long blade but light enough to use with one hand. Jim got a spear, and but when Vin called for a weapon none came until his bow and quiver were brought back, Fia got a staff with a large rock at both ends. Everyone except the three brothers were surprised at how strong she was as she swirled her new weapon around. Tim got a ice robe, Jim an golden one, Vin a crimson one, Nonelementals could have several different colors but Fia said she could use healing magic so they gave her a pink robe. As soon as they left they heard a loud crashing sound. They hurried to the town square and found a red colored metal container with wings buried in the ground. A hatch opened. A man looking to be in his late teens steeped out. He had brown hair tied back in a pony tail, on his forehead was a horn with oil splots on it with adventure clothes on. A few shallow girls watching him nearly swooned as he jumped of the chunk of metal, flexing his muscles.   
  
" What a RUSH!" he shouted to the sky. Another person came out. She was wearing clothes in the style of the Blue Dragon Fist, which by no means hide her athletic figure. She had long green hair also in a pony tail, she also had a horn on her forehead hers was beaten up and chipped. She pounded the boy on the head.  
  
" YOU IDIOT! You could've kiled us! But it was a thrilling ride." she admitted.  
  
" Laura's right Monfar, you are an idiot for tinkering with that thing." Monfar turned to see Ali.   
  
" Someday, There will be Magic Arrows all over Lunar. It will be the best way for people to travel." Monfar boasted.  
  
" Doesn't your dad complain?" asked Ali.  
  
" Everyday. But I'm an adult now and he can't tell me what to do." said Monfar.   
  
" How's your training in the Blue Dragon Fist going?" asked Ali.  
  
" Great! Master Wong says I have the potential to be better then mom!" bragged Laura.  
  
"Ali who are they?" asked Alex.  
  
" These are some friends of mine. Monfar is the son of Marui and Ronfar he's obsessed with the Magic Arrow, Laura is the daughter of Leo and Jean, She's taking lessons in the Blue Dragon Fist." explained Ali.   
  
" Togetherness Spell?" asked Monfar gesturing toward Ali and Alex's intertwined hands.  
  
" Not anymore." said Ali. She let go of Alex's hand then grabbed it again. " He's my Boyfriend." Monfar spit out the wheat he was chewing.  
  
" BOYFRIEND?! Tomboy Queen Ali has a boyfriend? I can't wait to tell Mom." said Laura.   
  
" Hey Pony tails! Get this piece of Junk out of the Town Square!" shouted Zane.  
  
" The Magic Arrow is NOT a piece of Junk!" said Monfar.   
  
" Just get it out of the way." said Zane.   
  
"Fine." said Monfar. He pointed at the Magic Arrow and a beam of light came from his pointer finger. The Magic Arrow was encased by light then vanished. " I'll work on it later." He muttered.  
  
" So why are you guys here?" asked Ali.  
  
" We were testing the Magic Arrow to test out the upgrades. We set a new record in distance." Said Monfar happily.  
  
" And Rauri?"   
  
" She's on Tour as "The Enchanting Sapphire" Right now she's on the Blue Star."   
  
" That's great! Both of you are living out your dreams!" said Ali.  
  
" Jeo is taking lessons from dad on Swordsmanship, I don't think he's as much fun with his dream as us." said Laura. Ali nodded in understanding.  
  
" Leo can be quite a taskmaster." she said. " Will you be staying long?"  
  
" That festival's coming up right? The one to honor Althena?"asked Laura. Ali nodded.  
  
"In a week." She said.  
  
" Then were staying till then."said Laura.  
  
That's the end for this chapter. Please Review. 


	10. Fire isn't the only way to keep warm

I would like to thank Sword master Jeff. He's been asking questions I hadn't given much thought since the fic started. That has helped me make this story better.   
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
P The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 11 Fire isn't the only way to keep warm  
  
P A Mage in a Sky blue robe and sash entered the Guild Mansion main Hall. He had sky blue hair and eyes as well.   
  
P " Lady Lemina. I have news from our branch in Zulan." He said " They want to know they're under the threat of the Devil's Knighthood. "   
  
P "I 'll go there myself and reassure them." said Lemina. Tom and Amy walked in.  
  
P " Lady Premier with all due respect, may I suggest that Mia go and deliver the message, She's the future of the Guild and therefore she should have experience with Ambassador work." said Tom.  
  
P " Mega good point." said Lemina.   
  
P " I would be happy to go mom." said Mia.   
  
P " But Mia should go with one person. In case the DKH is already there. Just one person, any more might attract unwanted attention." said Amy.  
  
P " I would like to go with Ryan." said Mia, trying very hard not to blush or sound eager. Too bad She didn't try hard enough to fool her mom.  
  
P " Ryan is excellent choice. He's very loyal to the Guild, and might recognize some from the DKH. Plus he seems to have a serious thing for you." said Amy. Mia blushed. Tom went to inform Ryan and was eager to accept, he was more eager then he wanted to show. Ryan and Mia went to a room next to the main hall. Within in it was a huge symbol of the Guild's Magic circle done with the purest silver. Ryan asked why and Mia said Silver had more magical properties then any other metal. They stepped into the center.   
  
P " Ryan do you know the Transit spell?" Mia asked. Ryan shook his head. " Then you'll have to hold my hand." She said, trying even harder not to sound too eager. Ryan blushed crimson.   
  
" If you don't you'll be left behind." Ryan took her hand and felt a very pleasant sensation. Mia began the transit spell, but had to start over when Ryan began caressing her hand with his thumb, wreaking havoc on her senses. Ryan blushed even more and apologized. Mia began again and finished it this time, With a flash of light, they arrived in Zulan.   
  
P " Welcome Junior Premier, and who might this be?" asked a large man with a big brown beard.   
  
P "Mayor Marten, This is my friend Ryan. He has accompanied me to insure my safety as well as everyone in Zulan." said Mia.  
  
P " Does he have that kind of power?" Marten asked.  
  
P" Yes, He's even beaten the Head Boy in a Mage's Duel. One of the finest Mages I've ever met." said Mia. Ryan who had just start to get face back to it's original color started blushing again.  
  
P " I do not doubt your words." said Marten. " Come, the Guild has assembled." The three walked out of the room. And into the Main Hall. A boy with a sky blue robe and sash awaited them.   
  
P " How did he get here before us?" Ryan asked Mia.   
  
P " Terro is a windmaster, he can teleport almost anywhere on Lunar, without a boost like the Guild's Silver Circle. " said Mia.   
  
P " Fellow Mages, The Junior Premier has come from Vane to speak with us on the DKH." said Marten.   
  
P " DKH seems to have a grudge against the Guild since it helped stop Zophar's revival years ago. So far they have relied on Gorilla tactics so far. All of their attempts have thwarted at my guild and I'm yours will far just as well if not better. To insure that, my friend Ryan and myself will make sure if any DKH warriors are around." As soon as she finished Speaking, sensed something, she ran to the front door but it was too late. Black armored warriors were standing behind a magic dome.   
  
P " I hope you have a nice visit, or as nice as it can be when or trapped in their. This dome will keep anything from coming in or out. It also saps your magic energy and extinguishes any fires within it's boundaries. I hear It's going to be a cold night." said one of them. Mia was already starting to feel her MP escaping her. The rest of the Guild started to panic.   
  
P" Without Magic or fires, we won't be able to survive!" some shouted. A black haired, green eyed boy in a steel colored robe and sash approached Ryan. He wielded an anvil hammer.  
  
P " May I have your pole-arm? I may be able to use it to pierce the barrier. My speciality is enhancing weapons, so I might be able to upgrade it so It can free us. But it will take one night." He said. Ryan handed him his weapon. The Mage went to work.   
  
P Everyone pick a partner! They will help you survive this cold night." said Marten.  
  
P " How?" Marten smiled.  
  
P " Sharing of body heat." he said. Some kids grew naughty smiles. One approached Mia but Ryan intercepted him.   
  
P " Mia would you be my partner?" he asked, blushing like mad.  
  
P " Sure! I mean, I accept." said Mia blushing just as much. Marten passed out blankets. And everyone snuggled close to their partner.  
  
P Ryan and Mia wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes.   
  
P heheh, I wonder what will happen in the morning? (Perverted grin) 


	11. Dragon Reunion

Any confusion will be cleared up in this chapter.   
  
P FF-KH-Anime-FREAK- Ryan and Mia aren't doing I that/I!  
  
P Blackligurl- I'll try to work on the romance, Nall will be in this chapter  
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
P The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 12 Dragon Reunion  
  
P Ryan woke up around Midnight and saw Mia shivering, her skin was turning pale. He touched her cheek and was worried about how cold it felt.  
  
P ' Since I'm pure fire mage, even without MP I'm still naturally cold resistant, but Mia doesn't have such an ability.' thought Ryan   
  
He removed their blanket and picked her up. He walked over to Marten who was snuggled up with his wife.  
  
P " Mayor, Mia's really cold, I can't warm her up." he said. Marten reluctantly got up.   
  
P " She must have the chills. The best way to cure is with Chicken Noodle soup and direct body heat. Since we don't have Chicken Noodle Soup you'll have to do with direct body heat." said Marten.  
  
P " Meaning what?" asked Ryan.   
  
P " Remove your robe then hers and rub her back to create friction and heat." said Marten.  
  
P WHAT!?" shouted Ryan. Blushing like mad.   
  
P " You heard me." said Marten.   
  
P " But I shouldn't.... It would disrespectful..... I just can't." said Ryan.   
  
P " If you don't Mia will freeze to death." said Marten.  
  
P " But..." Ryan started.   
  
P " Sugar Bunny, are you done?" asked Marten's wife. Marten blushed.   
  
P " Yes, dear. Ryan you know what to do." said Marten and went back to snuggling with is wife. Ryan took off Mia's robe then his own, blushing even more every second. He set the still Freezing cold sleeping Mia down, grabbed the blanket, wrapped his arms around Mia and rubbed her back. Mia subconsciously slipped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. Ryan blushed even more if that's even possible, then feel asleep.  
  
P The next morning P  
  
Mia woke up pleasantly warm then realized her position and was about to scream when she remembered the whole Zulan Guild was in the same room. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She then looked at Ryan, he was still asleep, her gaze fell to chest and was surprised at how well toned his muscles were. She never noticed before since his robe was a lot more loose then Alex's. She felt an urge to run her hands over them, but mentally slapped herself for entertaining such thoughts. Ryan woke up and saw Mia's mad face.   
  
P " Mia, I can explain." he said, sweat pouring down his face.   
  
P " Well?!" she demanded.  
  
P " You had the Chills last night and Marten said this was the only way to help." said Ryan. " I didn't take advantage of you, I swear!" said Ryan. Mia looked into his eyes and saw no deception.  
  
P " Ok Ryan, I trust you. If you said you didn't touch me I believe you." said Mia.  
  
P " Thanks Mia." he said. Then Max, the weapon expert walked up.   
  
P " I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said. Ryan and Mia blushed bright red.  
  
P " Of course not!" They both said.   
  
P " I finished upgrading your Pole Arm, but you might want to get dressed first. " said Max. He turned around while Mia and Ryan changed. Max handed Ryan the Pole Arm. Ryan was amazed when he touched it. It was crackling with power.   
  
P " Thanks a lot Max! You're the best!" said Ryan.  
  
P "I know, but thanks for telling me." said Max. Ryan went through the front door and approached the Black Dome. Ryan trusted his blade into the dome and slashed upward at an angle, the opposite angle, making an X. Then punched the X in the middle and made a small opening. Everyone exited through the door and instantly felt their MP returning. The DKH appeared.   
  
P " Kill them!" shouted one. The black warriors charged, weapons drawn. Then a cloud of blue dust settled on them, and they stopped moving.   
  
P " Child's play." said a voice. It was girl in a mist colored robe with a grey sash, she had coal black hair and green eyes.   
  
P " That's Amanda. A potions and magic dust master." said Mia. Amanda walked up to the Knights.   
  
P " Why did you attack our Guild?" she asked.   
  
P " Lord Shane's orders. We intercepted a message that the Junior Premier would be coming to this Guild so we setup the Black dome as soon as she got here. Shane said you would interfere with our plan." the warrior said. Before he could say more, an ice spear impaled him. The knight that gave the order to attack stood in the middle of the paralyzed Knights.   
  
P " He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." the warrior said and vanished along with the rest of the Black warriors.  
  
P " Ryan it's time we got back to Vane." said Mia.   
  
P " OF course Mia." said Ryan.   
  
P " Your Always welcome at the Zulan Magic Guild." said Marten. Mia and Ryan went back to the Sliver Circle and transported back to Vane. They found a Man with white hair with a brown stripe through it. He turned to them.  
  
P " Hey Mia, the last time I saw you, you didn't come up to my knee." He said.  
  
P " Uncle Nall!" she said happily and hugged him around the neck. He returned the hug. " To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked.  
  
P " I came to see my kids." said Nall. Then he looked over at Ryan. " Whose this?" he asked.   
  
P " This is Ryan, a good friend of mine." said Mia. Alex walked in.   
  
P " Hi dad." he said.   
  
P " Hi son, I hear you got a girlfriend. I came to see whose the lucky girl." said Nall.   
  
P " I'll get her." said Alex. He left and came back with Ali.  
  
P " Ali this is my dad." said Alex.  
  
P " Your dad is the White Dragon of Althena? That's so cool!" said Ali happily. " It's good see you again Uncle Nall."   
  
P " If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it. Ali has a boyfriend." said Nall.   
  
P " Is it that hard to believe?" asked Ali. Nall nodded, then his face grew serious.   
  
P " Alex it's almost time for your coming of age trial." He said. Ali was confused.  
  
P " It's when Dragons prove they make the cut to be Althena's guardians. It's also when I get my adult form." said Alex.   
  
P ' Your sister Garnet is coming too it wouldn't be too before her trial." said Nall. " Ruby is waiting for us."  
  
P " Can Ali come?" asked Alex.  
  
P " Of course, when I realized I loved Ruby I wanted to be with her all the time too." said Nall " Just don't get too naughty at Taben's Peak, gotta set a good example for the Dragon kids." Ali and Alex Blushed.   
  
P " Let's go." said Garnet.  
  
P Was that good Blackligurl? Next Chapter Alex's Trial. Please Review. 


	12. Alex's Trial

Thanks everyone who reviewed  
  
P Sword Master Jeff- Alex doesn't have a pet dragon because he IS a dragon. He and his younger sister Garnet and the offspring of Nall and Ruby.  
  
P Blackligurl- I hope you don't mind me using the 'Cowboys and Indians' idea from your "Dragon Quest" fic. I just liked it so much and it seemed like something the Dragon Kids would really do.   
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
P The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 14 Alex's Trial  
  
P " I can't wait to get my Adult form. I'm going to be the coolest White Dragon ever!" said Alex.  
  
P " You'll probably turn out to be ugly." said Garnet. Alex's hand strayed to his sword.   
  
P " Watch it little sis, or I might ACCIDENTLY cut your tongue out!" the two glared at each other with anime lightening bolts.   
  
P " I almost forgot how those two were. They're like the dragon kids but more dragon then kid. Hopefully this trial will be over quick so I won't get caught in their fights." Nall said to himself aloud. They boarded the Gondola and walked into the home of the Dragon kids. The sight that awaited them made Ali burst with laughter, while the other three just shook their heads. Ruby was tied to a chair with a towel gaging her. Several fake arrows lay around her.  
  
P " Cowboys and Indians, those are some memories I'd rather not share." muttered Alex.   
  
P " Humph! Humph!" mumbled Ruby while struggling with the ropes. Nall walked over to her smirking.  
  
P " I'm barely gone at all, and you're already in trouble?" asked Nall teasingly. Ruby glared at her husband.  
  
P " HUMPH!" she mumbled angrily.  
  
P " Alright I'll save you, my damsel in distress." teased Nall. He untied Ruby and removed the gag.  
  
P " You were enjoying that weren't you?" she asked.  
  
P " Yep." said Nall before he could stop himself . ' Oops wrong answer.' he thought. Ruby crossed her arms in front of her and turned away from Nall.   
  
P "You'll be sleeping on the couch from now on." she said.  
  
P " I'm really sorry Ruby! I didn't mean it like that. I just like saving you 'cause it makes me feel like a prince saving his princess. Since that's what you are to me, a beautiful Princess that means the world to me." Pleaded Nall. Ruby turned back to Nall and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
P " Shut up and kiss me." said Ruby. Nall was only too willing to obey. He held Ruby close to him and they kissed passionately.  
  
P " EW! He's giving her tongue!" said some of the younger Dragon Kids. A few minutes later Ruby and Nall were still lip locked.  
  
P " Mom? Dad?" asked Alex trying to get their attention. They didn't seem to hear him.  
  
P " They're always like that when they're together, and they're together a lot. It's embarrassing That's why I left in the first place." Said Alex.  
  
P " Look at the leaf calling the grass green! You're even worse with Ali!" said Garnet. Ali and Alex blushed.  
  
P " Am not!"  
  
P " Are too!"  
  
P " Are Not!"  
  
P " Are Too!"   
  
P " Are NOT!"  
  
P "Are too infinity!" Alex made an angry grunt and turned away.   
  
P " You two certainly fight like siblings, but you don't look alike. Garnet how come you never transform into a human?" asked Ali.  
  
P " I just don't like too, that's all." said Garnet. Alex smirked.  
  
P Yeah right! She doesn't because she can't!" He taunted. All through this Nall and Ruby were still kissing.   
  
P " This usually works." said Garnet. " Free fish!" she shouted. The kiss broke.  
  
P " Where's the fish?" they asked.   
  
P " Told ya." said Garnet.  
  
P " My trial?" asked Alex.  
  
P " Oh right, Come on." said Nall. He lead them to his throne room. He pushed aside his throne to reveal a tunnel. He made a motion for Alex to follow him. Ali went after them. They went so far underground, It got very cold   
  
P " We're approaching The former home of the White Dragon." said Nall. They came out in a forest. The group walked up to a rock wall.   
  
P " What are we doing here?" asked Ali.  
  
P " Time for your debut Ruby." said Nall. Ruby began singing Althena's theme. The rocks parted to reveal a path. Once inside, Nall fell to one knee and bowed his head.   
  
P " Hello father, My son has come to take the White Dragon's Trial." He said. The Spirit of an a White Dragon appeared.  
  
P " Very well, proceed." he said, a door opened to his right.   
  
P " Who was that?" asked Garnet. Alex swatted her on the head.  
  
P " That was Grandpa Quark!" He said.   
  
P " Aren't Dragons immortal?" asked Ali.   
  
P " Ageless yes, but not invincible." said Nall, There was something about his tone His children didn't like. It was as if their Father thought of Immortality as a blessing and a curse. Ali was about to follow the others through the door went Quark stopped her.   
  
P " Sorry, this tunnel was enchanted by Althena so only she or her dragons could pass through." He said.   
  
P " I go were I want." she said and walked through the door without any problems. Quark was shocked.  
  
P ' Only Althena and her dragons can pass through, I'm sure of it." thought Quark. " Who are your parents girl?" he asked.  
  
P " My name is Ali, and my parents are Hiro and Lucia." said Ali.   
  
P " She must be... no it's impossible.... but there's no other answer." thought Quark.  
  
P " Grandpa can we start my trial? Grandpa? " asked Alex.  
  
P " Oh, of course." said Quark. " Go down to the lowest level of the cave."   
  
P " That's it? That will be easy." said Alex. He went down a set of stairs and saw a large room crawling with monsters.  
  
P ' Defeat all of them before advancing.' Quark's voice said in his mind. Alex charged up a fire spell and fired at the monsters. A few of them fell dead. Some wolves started spinning and rammed into him he jumped back but not soon enough to save his robe from getting torn. Some mage monsters charged their own non-elemental spells are fired them at Alex he deflected them with his sword, but a few slipped by and slammed into him, forcing him into a wall, making a dent.   
  
P "Blaze!" He called out. He held his sword to his right at angle and began to glow red, he turned into a red blur and appeared at the far end of the room. Many of the monster vanished in a flash of fire, but there were still plenty more. Some Stone Soldiers charged and thrusted with their swords. Alex blocked one with his sword but another bashed into his side, Alex heard something crack. He swung his sword at them but it only clanged against their shields. Alex jumped up and grabbed the head of one of them and melted it. He did the same to the rest of the Stone Soldiers. He preformed another Blaze attack and felled more beasts. Some more beasts attacked, these looked like a dragon/horse combo. Alex ran at them and swung his sword ath one's head, the beast grabbed it in his jaws and held Alex to the sopt while the others snuck up from behind Alex and beat him with their spiked tails.   
  
P " Scorthing Fire!" He called. A ball of fire cam from his sword and burned the Dragon/horse from the inside out. Alex pulled his sword from the fallen monster's mouth and swung it in a circle around him, inceneratng the monsters that surronded him. He turned toward a large group of orgs and began decapitating them, getting whacked with a heavy wood club every time he attacked.   
  
P " (pant) Burst!(pant)" Called Alex. He jumped up and jammed his sword into the ground. A pillar of fire appeared around the monsters and incinerated them. He then charged a large amount of fire energy in his sword.   
  
P " (pant, pant)Pyro(pant) Tempest!" he called. The fire energy streamed out of his sword and cremated his targets. He fell to his knees, supported by his sword, sweat making what was left of his robe stick to him.   
  
P "(pant) Finally, they're(pant) all gone." he said.  
  
P ' You're not finished yet.' said Quark. A large white Dragon like creature appeared. 'This the White Fiend. You must defeat him to advance.'Alex got up on shaky legs and brought up his sword. The fiend opened his mouth and fired a white beam from his mouth, Alex raised his sword in front of him horizontally and raised a white dragon shield. The blast consumed him but the shield negated it.  
  
P "(Pant, Pant) Sword Fury!" He called, jumped close to the Fiend, and slashed the fiend in a series of rapid sword strikes. The fiend laughed and grabbed Alex. The young Dragon held in a scream as the Fiend tightened it's grip. The fiend threw him into the far wall, making a big dent. Alex collapsed.  
  
P " I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was." Alex muttered. He began to slip into unconsciousness. A beautiful girl with long shinny blue hair approached him. It looked a LOT like Ali, like her double, but it couldn't be, the girl was wearing a dress! It was a red, flowing dress cut at the shoulder.  
  
P " Alex, my White Dragon, why have you stopped fighting?" The girl asked.  
  
P " I gave it my all, but I just wasn't good enough." he said. He dropped his head in shame. The girl gently cupped his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. She leaned in to place a loving kiss on his lips. Alex felt a warmth spread through his body.  
  
P " I know you haven't, you are my Guardian and I believe in you. Now stand up!" she said. Alex's eyes snapped open. The Fiend was almost upon him. Alex stood up and felt new strength fill him.   
  
P " I am the White Dragon of Althena! In her name I will strike you down!" He declared. A fire tornado covered his sword and he jumped up on to the wall. He pushed off, headed straight for the fiend, Flaming Sword Point first. The Fiend attempted to grab him again but Alex charged right through his claw and the rest of his body. The fiend exploded in flames.   
  
P ' Very good, Grandson.' said Quark. Another door opened and Alex went through it. Inside was a shining Crystal Chamber with a White Crystal in the center. Nall appeared in front of him.   
  
P " Alex, Who do you serve?" He asked.  
  
P "The Goddess Althena and her Dragonmaster." said Alex. The Chamber disappeared and Alex was back in the Magic Guild of Vane. Ali ran into his arms panting heavily.  
  
P " Ali what happened?" asked Alex.  
  
P " They're after me Alex! They want to kill me!" She sounded terrified. The Guild door burst open and a large group of Mages and Warriors with evil auras appeared.  
  
P " Hand over that girl! If she survives Lunar will not!" Said the Leader.   
  
P " Never! What has she done to deserve death?" he asked.  
  
P " White Dragon! It is your sacred Duty to defend Lunar, If you allow that girl to live, You will not be keeping your oath and duty! If you continue you will be stripped of all you power and immortality! " He said. Alex held Ali close.  
  
P " I Love Ali and will always protect her! No matter what!" Alex declared. The warriors and mages attacked. Alex raised a White Dragon Shield and prepared himself.   
  
P The Guild and everyone else vanished, and Alex was back in the Crystal Chamber.  
  
P " You were ready to forsake Your duty and lose all your power and eternal life to save the one you love. That kind of devotion is exactly what is needed to be a Dragon of Althena. Come forth son, and claim your Adult Aura." said Nall. Alex stepped forth and reached into the Crystal. He pulled out a jewel in the shape of an Adult White Dragon. It merged into him and Alex felt as though he was reborn.   
  
P " Congratulations Alex." said Nall. He teleported them out of the Chamber and back to Quark's cave.   
  
P " I did it!" said Alex. Then he passed out from the fight.   
  
P " I really liked this chapter, I think I did a better job on the fight. Please Review. 


	13. Next Project

I hope your ready for fluff cause there's gonna be a lot in this chapter, and others after it.  
  
P Swordmaster Jeff- Alex isn't a pink Dragon because there isn't a pink Dragon. Only the four that Althena created.  
  
P Blackligurl- It's wasn't like Alex was willing to forsake Lunar for Ali, it's more like he'd give everything he had to protect her. Protect Ali=Protect Ali's home=Protect Lunar.  
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
P The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 15 The Next Project  
  
P The group said goodbye to Quark and went back to Taben's Peak. Alex had changed into his baby dragon form in his sleep. He looked just like his dad but without the brown stripe. Ali was holding him in her arms, with one hand stroking his back. Ali smiled when she heard him purr in his sleep.   
  
P " He's so adorable in this form." said Ali.   
  
P "Come on little fishy,.... come to uncle Alex.... good, now get in my tummy.' murmured the little dragon.   
  
P " Like father like son." said Ruby. Nall shot her a look.  
  
P " I don't mumbled in my sleep!"  
  
P" Yes you do! Every Night!"   
  
P " You moan more often then I murmur!"  
  
P " I dare you to name one time Imff!" Ruby was cut off when Nall kissed her passionately. She moaned as the kiss deepened. Nall broke the kiss.  
  
P " That time." he said.   
  
P "You jerk!" She started chasing him. Alex woke up to his father's panicked running. He blushed when he realized he was in Ali's lap. He jumped out and transformed back.  
  
P " Let's leave them alone." said Alex, slipping his arm around her waist. Ali leaned into him and they walked out.  
  
P " Don't forget me!" said Garnet.   
  
P Back at Vane P  
  
" Fia! Wait up!" called Vin.   
  
P " Yes?" she asked.   
  
P " Would you...uh ... I mean.... If you have time.... I was wondering uh.. I mean..." Vin continued muttering and blushing, while his brothers were watching. Jim rubbed his forehead with his fingers and looked down.   
  
P" This is embarrassing." He said. He pointed at His younger brother's feet and sent a little jolt at him.   
  
P "Will you go to the festival with me?" Vin blurted. Fia smiled at him.   
  
P " I'd love to." she said then kissed Vin's cheek. Vin blushed harder.  
  
P " It doesn't look like they need our help." said Tom.  
  
P " Yes, we should turn our attention to someone else." said Amy.  
  
P In a secret room in Vane P   
  
Tom and Amy opened a few view mirrors.   
  
P " How are things on your end?" asked Amy.  
  
P " I got a couple together just yesterday." said Amanda.  
  
P " I got a real stubborn pair over here. They're avoiding each other but I can't get them in physical contact long enough for that togetherness spell you gave me." Said a young beastman with a chipped hort and short green hair.   
  
P " Try a fake near death experience, the fear of lose usually brings out a confession." said Tom.   
  
P " Thanks, I'll try that later, when I'm not exhausted from swordmanship lessons." said the horned boy.   
  
P " Make sure you don't hurt yourself too bad or you wouldn't be able to be our eyes and ears at the Carnival, Jeo." Said Amy. She turned to Tom. "What about us?"  
  
P " Why don't you try the Togetherness spell on the Premier and her guardian?" asked Amanda.  
  
P " They spend all their time together anyways."said Tom. " Besides, I think he'll ask her out pretty soon on his own. "   
  
P " That reminds me, Didn't the Head boy have his eyes on Mia? But since her heart belongs to Ryan why don't we pair him with May?" said Amy. Tom hugged her.   
  
P " Great idea partner. We begin immediately ." He said.  
  
P " Good luck!" said Amanda and Jeo, their images faded from the magic mirrors they were talking through.   
  
P I hope this wasn't too rushed. Please Review. 


	14. Story of the Goddess

I'm really sorry about the late update. But I did a lot of websurfing and I got some new ideas.

SwordMaster Jeff- I assume only female dragons can be Red Dragons since the Red Dragon in both Lunar Games was Female. The couples Amanda and Jeo were talking about were just random people who will not be in this fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar 2 Eternal Blue the only things I own are two my two fics and all OCs.

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 14 Story of the Goddess

" It's just about time for the Goddess Festival." said Zach. " Have you asked Mia to go with you yet?" He askd his brother, who turned red.

" I don't think she'll want to go with me." said Ryan.

" You're the only one she'll go with." said Zach. Ryan blushed more. " As a matte of fact, here she comes." Zach pointed down the hall. Ryan looked and saw Mia walking towards them. With a little Confidence boost form Zach and Spirit, Ryan walked over to Mia.

" Hey Mia?"

" Yes?"

" Will you go to the Festival with me?' He asked. Turning redder with each word. Mia smiled and threw her arms around Ryan, then she realized what she as doing and backed away away blushing as well.

" Yes, I will." She said. Nearby Zane growled.

' Darn! Ryan beat me to Mia.' He thought.

" Wanna walk to class with me?" asked Ryan more relaxed now.

" Sure." Said Mia, her face had returned to it's normal color too. Their hands interwined and they walked away.

'Go bro.' Thought Zach. Ryan and Mia walked into Lunar History.

" Since the Goddess Festival is comming up, can anyone tell me why we have this Festival?" Asked Hiro. May's hand shot up.

" In ancient times the People of Lunar offered human sacrifices to the Goddess Althena, but then later they just offered Song and Dance. A songtress was picked from each village to sing at the Festival. But after Zophar's second defeat Luanr realized that Althena no longer existed, but the Festival contiuned out of habit and the fun that it brings." She explained.

" Great Job May. Do you know why Althena doesn't exsist anymore?" asked Hiro.

" She felt her childern were too dependant on her, and couldn't take pride in their own acomplishments. So she became Human and lived out a mortal life with her Lover and Guardian."

' May's always been good at Lunar History. I know I can always count on her to tutor me before tests.' thought Zane.

" Like you said, a songtress is picked, there will be tryouts at the end of the day in the Town Square." said Hiro.

" Why bother? Ali's going to win." said a mage. After Class, Tom and Amy approached May.

" If you were to beat Ali in the Singing contest, that would definitly draw Zane's attention." they said. May looked at them with a shocked expression.

" How'd you know I wanted Zane to pay attention to me?" She asked.

" We're the Nakudoes remember?' aksed Tom.

" And you just told us." said Amy smiling. May blushed.

" But I can't sing." sid May.

" Just come to tryouts ok?" said the Matchmakers.

Town Square

Ali was getting ready for her turn on stage. Alex was with her, the young dragon suddenly leaned over and gave Ali a quick peek on the lips.

" What was that for?' she asked playfully.

" For good Luck, Even though you don't need it. I hear your voice is more beautiful then you are, but I don't think that's possible." said Alex.

" Flatterer." She said, punching him lightly on the arm. Then she looked up. " It's my tun now." She and Alex shared another quick kiss before she went on stage. Alex took a spot in the audience.

" This is a song I learned from my Mother." Said Ali. She began singing, starring right at Alex, as she did so. 

(Lucia's theme would have been here if it wasn't for the No lyrics rule)

She finished her song, her eyes sparkling and her lips forming a smile. Everyone who had attended, which was the whole city, gave her a standing ovation. She bowed and left the stage. Alex was waiting for her, he lifted her by the waist and spun her around.

" They were right, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He said. Ali put hands against Alex's chest and laid her head against it. May looked at the happy couple longingly.

' I wish Zane would hold me like that.' She thought. She looked over the lyrics Tom and Amy had given her one more time, took a deep breath, and went on to the stage.

(Lunar's theme was supposedto be here.)

The crowd eagerily appauled for May. When she went backstage she found Zane waiting for her.

" I heard your song." He said. May turned light red and looked down. " Why didn't you tell you were so good at singing?" He asked.

" I didn't know myself." She said. Zane slipped a finger under her chin and gently raised it so she would face him.

" I don't care what the judges say, you were the best tonight in my book." He said. May noticed that the distance between their faces was starting to decrease, she closed her eys and waited.

" If you two want to make out, you should get a room." said Zach. May and Zach opened their eyes to see that their lips were millimeters from touching.

' ()#($$(#$(#&($&$' they both thought. In the crowd Amy shivered.

" What's wrong partner?" asked Tom.

" May and Zane just thought some very nasty things at Zach, it seems he prevented their first kiss." She said. 

"Our plan is working." said Tom.

" Yes, soon their will be a new couple in Vain." said Amy.

Then their was a drum roll.

" We have decided the winner! In all my years I have never seen a closer contest, but after much debate we have decided that this year's Songtress will be...Ali!" Alex gave his girlfriend a congratulations kiss. Laura went over to May.

" Too bad you didn't win. You did really good." She said. May smiled.

" I don't mind, I got my reward." She said.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please Review.


	15. Painful Memories

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter so much  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
The Devils' Knighthood Chapter 15 Painful Memories  
  
" What does everyone do at the Goddess Festival?' asked Alex. He and his friends were in the Guild Mansion  
  
" You mean you've never been to Goddess Festival?" Everyone present asked.   
  
" I always missed it in my travels." said Alex.  
  
" This year there's going to be the Story of the Goddess in the form of a play." said Mia. "As well as singing and dancing." Zane came in.   
  
" It's time for everyone in the play to practice." Ali got up and followed Zane.  
  
" Come on Alex." said Zane  
  
" But I'm not in the play."   
  
" Yes, you are. You're going to play the DragonMaster." After seeing Alex's confusion he explained further. " The Songstress is also Althena, and she selects the DragonMaster." The three went to another room filled with costumes and other necessities for a play. Ali went behind a curtain and came out wearing a VERY revealing outfit. Alex found himself unable to look away.   
  
" That's the Dark Althena outfit. You like?" asked Zack smirking. Zane handed Alex two costumes. They both were a white shirt under a green jacket, yellow pants and a blue hat with a ruby in it, but one was a lot more thorn up then the other.   
  
" What's the torn one for?" asked Alex.   
  
" When Luna was still ...not herself in the Goddess Tower, she struck Alex with thunder bolts, and tore his clothes, Then once Alex gets through to her they hugged." said Zane. Thinking of all her bare skin pressed to his gave Alex a nose bleed. He turned to hide it.   
  
" Alex why won't you face me?" asked Ali. Alex avoided the question.   
  
" If he looks at you it will make his nosebleed worse." said Zack. Ali got a mischievous smile.  
  
" I gave you nosebleed?" she asked smiling. Alex was beet red when he answered.  
  
" If you must know,.. Yes you did." said Alex. Ali slipped her arms around his waist from behind and licked the back of his neck. Alex blushed more and got goose bumps. He was too overcome to respond.   
  
" Ali, stop teasing him." said Mia.  
  
" I think he likes it." said Monfar.   
  
" If you two want to get naughty, do it after rehearsal." said Zane.  
  
" Hey Zane." called May.  
  
" What is it?"   
  
" Were you really going to kiss me yesterday if Zack hadn't interrupted us?" She asked hopefully. Zane remained silent.  
  
" Well?" Zane still didn't say anything. May started crying and ran out. Ali slapped him.  
  
" How could you do that to her?!" She demanded. Zane was indifferent.  
  
" I don't like her that way." He said simply. " Now we have to rehearsal." He said.  
  
" No wonder you have Ghaleon's role. You fit the EVIL part." said Ryan. They through the play but were eventually interrupted.   
  
" Uncle Nall! Aunt Ruby! It's so good to see you." said Zack.  
  
" Whose watching the Dragon Kids?" asked Mia.  
  
" We hired a sitter." said Ruby.  
  
" Who?" asked Zack.  
  
" Ramus." said Nall.  
  
Taben Peak  
  
" HELP ME!" Shouted Ramus as the Dragon Kids swarmed and tied him up.   
  
Vane   
  
" Mind if we watch?" Asked the Dragons.  
  
" Not at all."   
  
The rehearsal continued up to the part where Ghaleon kidnaped Luna. ( I hope Lunar fans will forgive me if these scenes aren't 100% accurate, word for word )  
  
" I now have the power to remake Lunar in my own image, but who will be my Queen?" wondered Ghaleon then he looked over to Luna. "You will do." He used a summoning spell to bring her to him. Alex drew his sword.   
  
" Let her go!" He demanded.   
  
" You have no idea who she really is, do you boy?" asked Ghaleon mockingly. Then he did an Evil Laugh.   
  
" NNNNOOOOO!"   
  
In a flash Nall pinned Zane to the floor with a sword pressed to his throat.   
  
" Nall! Snap out of it!" yelled Ruby. Nall blinked and shook his head, immediately he jumped off Zane.  
  
" Sorry." Nall said quickly.   
  
" What's wrong with Nall?" asked Ryan.  
  
" Nall,... he was there.... there when Ghaleon kidnaped one of his best friends." said Ruby, who had pulled Nall into a tight hug. " That's why we never come to the Goddess Festival, too many bad memories for him."  
  
"I'm ok now." said Nall.   
  
" I think Nall should've finished him. He deserved after what he did to May." Said Laura.   
  
" Can we PLEASE just continue rehearsal?" asked Zane in an annoyed tone.   
  
' I feel bad about what I did to May but... I don't like her that way, I like Mia, don't I?' Zane tried to convince himself this was true, but he still felt something was wrong.  
  
Poor May. Well the next chapter is the Goddess Festival. Please Review. 


	16. The Goddess Festival

I guess Zane isn't very popular right. That plays a part later  
  
FF-KH-Anime-FREAK- Your wish has been granted.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 15 The Goddess Festival   
  
Btw, I haven't played Lunar SSSC. I only have Lunar Legend  
  
May ran out off the Guild Mansion crying.   
  
" Zane is torn. Don't judge him too harshly." said Tom  
  
" The hardest person to truly know is yourself. That is especially true for Zane." said Amy.  
  
" Are you two Omnipresent or something?!" She snapped.   
  
" Sort of. We have eyes and ears everywhere." said Tom.  
  
" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" May shouted.   
  
" You don't want to be alone, You want to held by Zane." said Amy.  
  
" STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" May shouted. She ran off. Amy reached into the ground and a circle around her hand glowed green, she pulled out a jungle green snake.   
  
" Keep an eye on her." said Amy. The snake nodded and slithered away.   
  
" Sending him out huh? Good idea." said Tom. As the days passed no one saw much of May, Amy assured everyone she was just sad and would pull out of it soon.   
  
' Me and my partner will make sure of it.' thought Amy. The night of the festival Finally came. Earth mages had built a stage in town square, Lemina walked on too the stage to begin the festivities.  
  
" Mega Welcome Citizens of Vane to the Annual Goddess Festival. In the beginning Humans lived on the Blue Star, But then a Mega Evil force destroyed their peace. That is where Our story begins." Lemina stepped off the stage. Mages specializing in illusions made the stage look like the Blue Star in all it's glory. The it changed to a war torn battle zone.   
  
" Zophar came and ignited the hatred that existed within the humans, causing them to kill each other without reason. Their negative energy caused them to mutate into monsters."  
  
Several mages in costumes began a mock Slaughter. Some armed with swords ran through the ranks of others, cutting them down without remorse. Some of the killers began to shape shift into monsters, all the while screaming in the joy of fresh blood  
  
"The remaining humans begged Althena to save them, At first she hesitated, but realized she had no choice." Ali appeared on the stage in a long flowing red dress, that was cut at the shoulder.  
  
Althena raised a hand above her head and she started collecting energy.   
  
" Light of my Strength! Shine forth!" She called. She fired the beam of light at Zophar and obliterated him, and unfortunately the rest of the Blue Star too. Althena gathered the rest of the humans to her and they travel to the Silver Star in a ball of light.   
  
" From now on, this shall be a land of Beauty and Wonder. It shall be called Lunar." said Althena. The scene back to rapidly change.  
  
" Thousands of years passed, Althena visited her children every few centuries, Then their came a time when the Goddess needed help. Dyne a swordsman from the small village of Burg rose up as her Guardian, the DragonMaster. Lemia and ......Ghaleon from the Magic Guild of Vane, Hell Mel de Alkirk, the Legendary pirate of Meriba joined with Dyne In the protection of the Goddess. Then came the time for them to separate." Althena stood in a circle of light on top of the Goddess Tower. Dragonmaster Dyne stood before her, while the other three heroes stood at the bottom of the steps.   
  
" Stop that! Do that and even you will lose all your power! Let go! Do you want this world to lose its Gods?!" shouted Ghaleon(Zane)   
  
" From now on it's the age of the people! Althena has decided to trust us and leave the future of the world in the hands of the people!" Proclaimed Dyne(DragonAlex)   
  
" Why? Why is that?!" demanded Ghaleon.   
  
"Ghaleon.."  
  
"What do you see? What do you and Althena see that I cannot?" Asked Ghaleon. Dyne stepped into the light and lost the power of the Dragonmaster. When the light dimmed, Althena was gone and a baby girl lay in his hands. Ghaleon came halfway up the stairs.  
  
" Hope. The hope each person has for the future. It is hope." said Dyne.  
  
" ......I don't get it. I just don't understand." said Ghaleon, he walks back down the stairs to the bottom.   
  
" I'm asking you to protect the future for the children." asked Dyne. The stage darkened.  
  
" But Ghaleon couldn't accept a world without a Goddess. 15 years later he kidnaped Songtresses from all over Lunar hoping to Find the one with Althena's power. He eventually found Luna and kidnaped her as well." The play continued showing Alex( DragonAlex) travel across the world of Lunar. Taking the Dragons trials, and meeting other warriors such as Nash(Ryan) the apprentice mage, Mia(Mia) The future Premier of Magic Guild, Jessica(Fia) The tomboyish Priestess, and Kyle(Surprising Vin, some thought it was the work of the Nakudoues) the Philandering Bandit. The play came to the point where The Heroes fought against the Vile Tribe. The monsters they summoned were very lifelike, a little _too_ lifelike.   
  
"Whoa! That was real!" said Alex. As he dodged a orge's club. Fia ran up and pounded the Orge with her boulderstaff. The Orge grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She screamed as the Orge tightened it's grip. Vin tried cutting in half with his sword but the monster's skin was too thick. The others were busy fighting other monsters so Vin couldn't seek help from them. Fia was trying to fire non-elemental spells but they were doing enough damage. Vin tried again but the Orge punched him in the face, knocking him back. Vin touched the wound on his face and felt warm blood. Vin felt anger at himself for not being strong enough to help Fia, the sight of her in the orge's grasp filled him with rage. He out a hand on either side of his face and beared imaginary claws.   
  
" Vin, ready!"   
  
A red aura that looked like Fire itself surronded Vin. The blade on his sword turned to Pure fire and he melted off the orge's arm that held Fia. She fell to the ground and turned to Vin, he looked different, his eyes had an almost savage and wild look to them. He placed his hands together and an intense fire brewed between them,  
  
" ALPHA FORCE!" Vin fired a beam of fire so hot, their was nothing left of the orge, not even ashes. The flames died down and he collasped. Fia ran to his side and began trying to heal him.   
  
' Please be ok.' She thought desperatly   
  
' Time to improvise' thought Alex, they had fought off the rest of the monsters. " Kyle is exuasted, Jessica get him out of here and meet up with us later!"   
  
" Got it!"   
  
' What caused those monsters?' thought Alex.  
  
" See you later, Alex!" Said the Vile tribe and they vanished.   
  
The play continued as planed. Alex got to the part where he tried to get through to Luna.   
  
" You're not allowed to descreate these Sacred grounds! Leave Immediately!" ordered Althena. " Do not disobey me Dragonmaster! You are a servant of God. Obey Me!" Lightening struck close to Alex. " I warned you not to come! You dare to defy the will of God? Fool!" Lightening came within inches of Alex.   
  
" Go away, Dragonmaster! Don't you know a divine command?"  
  
" Yeah, and here's your response. The same Response I gave Quark." Alex went closer and more lightening came.  
  
:" Stay back! What are you doing?!"  
  
" I won't choose. I can't pick one over the other."  
  
" Do not approach Human!"   
  
" I won't abandon or hurt anyone! I will rescue Luna and the world!" More lightening came close but Alex kept walking toward Althena.  
  
" If you come any closer, you will lose all your power, just like Dyne! The power that protects me as a god! Is that what you want Alex?"  
  
" Not a God. The power of a Dragonmaster is meant to protect all People who live and you too."Alex began playing his ocrania as he walked.   
  
" Alex, why?"  
  
" Luna, let's return to Burg."  
  
" Even though you defeated Ghaleon, you cannot stop what Althena's City does. If the gathering of power continues, the whole World will become the Desert of Death. But if I am destroyed, The power that is unleashed will eventually destroy this city.  
  
" Luna?!"  
  
" I'm sorry Alex, I didn't want to involve you, or the others, ....I....."  
  
" I won't give up! You shouldn't give up either, Luna! Believe in your power Luna! Believe in the hope for the future that you've intrusted in us!" The scene flashsback to Dyne and Althena 15 years ago then back to present.  
  
" If we combine our power we can find a way!"  
  
" Stop..... Don't come here Alex." Alex walks into the beam of light Althena is floating in and his Dragonmaster equipment fades away with his power as one.  
  
" Luna, We've always been together. Always have been. Always will be... In the past, present, and future."  
  
" Alex..." Luna fell into his arms and hugs him around the neck as his arms went around her waist.  
  
' This is how things should always be' thought DragonAlex as he took in the scent from Ali's hair. The Goddess Tower sank into the sea. Alex carried Luna bridal style back down to, Lunar were the others were waiting.   
  
The play continued to briefly tell of the end of Hiro and Luica's adventure. Then came to a close.   
  
Guild Mansion  
  
" How did those monsters get into the play? They were supposed to be illusions." Asked Lemina.  
  
" Humph! Humph!"   
  
" What was that?" The group followed the mumbling and found Terro carrying three female mages. They were bound hand and foot and gagged.   
  
" Terro what happened?!" asked Ali.  
  
" I was on Patrol and I saw some DKH carrying these three off. I intercepted them and got our mages back."   
  
" Wait, they were supossed to play the Vile Tribe in the play, that means the ones that were there were DKH themselves!"   
  
?????  
  
" How did the plan go?" asked Shane. He had platinum colored hair and red eyes. He wore black robe with gold embrodery.   
  
" Very well Milord. They had no idea who we really were. Unfornuately our monsters weren't powerful enough to defeat them." said a trio of girls that looked like the real Vile tribe except more modestly dressed.   
  
"Doesn't matter. Now Go!" said Shane.   
  
" Is all this voilence really nessisary?" asked a female voice.   
  
" Will you stop brining that up? This is the only way to end the suffering. Once Lunar is Corrupted I will remake it and rule as King, no, as the New God!"   
  
" But Shane..."   
  
" And you Mira will rule with me, as my head general." said Shane. Mira had black hair with silver streaks through It, and blue eyes. She wore a silver robe that was more like a dress.   
  
" Shane, what's the point of ruling a lifeless world?"   
  
" The World will be full of life, It's just I will be in full control of that life!"   
  
' Oh Shane, every since you found that stone, you've changed, I wish the old Shane would come back.' Thought Mira sadly.   
  
Now you know a little more about the DKH. Please Review. 


	17. Wander Lust

SwordsMaster Jeff- THAT would be telling.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 16 Wander Lust  
  
Vin was laying the Infirmary, unconscious.   
  
" He's been like that all day. Ever since the play." Lemina though out loud. " When do you think he'll pull out of it?"   
  
" Not even WE know." Said Jim. " None of us have ever used a sacred spell on our own."   
  
" SACRED SPELL!?"   
  
" Not the kind Althena and Lucia use." said Tim. " These are Lunar Sacred Spells, not Blue Star Sacred Spells."  
  
" He _will_ wake up, right?" asked Fia. She siting by Vin bedside, she hadn't moved since Vin was brought there. She had such a desperately hopeful look that the brothers couldn't tell her they weren't sure.  
  
" Of course he'll get up." They said. Fia nodded.   
  
" Did he, by any chance, seem different before he passed out?" asked Tim.  
  
" Yeah. His eyes looked savage and wild. His entire aura was different." said Fia.  
  
" I see..." muttered Tim.  
  
" What are you hiding Big bro?" asked Jim.  
  
" It's not important, Little Bro." said Tim. Jim wasn't convinced.   
  
" Fia, you should get some rest." said Ali.  
  
" No, I'm not leaving until he wakes up." Said Fia.  
  
" I understand hoe you feel, but exhausting yourself isn't going to help him." Ali tried reasoning with Fia.   
  
" I'm NOT leaving." Ali sighed and left with Alex.   
  
" Tell me more of these Sacred Spells." said Lemina.  
  
' We don't know much about them ourselves. We used to think there was only one and all three of us were needed to use it. But then Vin used one all on his own. But they have something to do with our eye color, at least we think it does." said Jim.   
  
" What do you know of it?" Lemina asked Tim.  
  
" I know everything my brother knows." He said.  
  
" If you find out anything, Tell me immediately. For Vin's sake as well as Fia's." Lemina said sadly. The Brothers left.  
  
Outside Infirmary  
  
' I wan to get those *^*^%*((*&^ that hurt our friends." said Zack.  
  
" Language Zack. I want to get those guys just as much as you, but we don't know were they are." said Mia.   
  
" Then I say we go out and find them!" said Alex.   
  
" What about Vane?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Weren't not the only mages here, If we go, we can find the DKH and stop them from attacking us." Argued Alex.   
  
" He's got a point." said Spirit.  
  
" Of course I do! Now let's go!" Alex nearly shouted.   
  
" Are you saying that because it's the right thing or because _you_ really want to go?" asked Ali.  
  
" I really really really want to go, and it's the right thing." Alex answered. Ali gave him a look.  
  
" I just got Wander Lust, that's all."  
  
" Alright lets' go." said Ali.  
  
" I'd like to go." Said Ryan.  
  
" Me too." Said Mia. Zane who had been walking close by and heard their conversation.  
  
' There's no way I'm letting Ryan be alone with Mia.' He thought.  
  
" I'm also coming."  
  
" You can't go, you're headboy." said Tom.  
  
" You have work to do here." said Amy. Everyone did a double take. The Nakudoes seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.   
  
" Then Mia has to stay too." said Zane. Lemina walked out of the Infirmary.  
  
" Mia will visit the our Guild Branches as she travels with the others. You have work to do here." She said.  
  
" But Lady Lemina!"  
  
" No buts Zane, you have duties that can only be attended to here. Mia on the other hand is training to take over the Guild after me, and since Ryan proved to be such a mega good bodyguard, HE will be protecting her. You hear that Ryan? i You'll have to be at her side at all times/i" Lemina took note of the beet red faces of her daughter and her(Mia) bodyguard. "Do you accept this responsibility Ryan?"  
  
" Of course Lady Lemina!" Ryan said a little more eagerly then he would have liked.   
  
" I'll go of course. I'll have to keep an eye on these two Love Birds." said Zack smirking. Ryan and Mia blushed harder. Zane made an angry growl and walked off.   
  
" Who ever said only the wise can use magic was an idiot. Since Zane is so powerful yet he can't see that Mia's taken and someone else loves him deeply." insulted Laura.  
  
" Wisdom of the Mind and Wisdom of the Heart are too different things. Zane is quite stupid in the latter." said Monfar.   
  
" You've been hanging out with Jeo too much." said Laura. Mia went to her room and started packing, so did Ryan. After Dinner Ryan went looking Mia and found her on the roof top.   
  
" Scared?" He asked.  
  
" A little, going to Zulan was first time I traveled a long distance from home. Even then I was using a teleportation Magic Circle to go directly to another guild. So I am kinda nervous, who am I kidding? I'm terrified of being so far and so long away from home." Mia confessed, a few tears going slowly down her cheek. Ryan instinctively reach over and dried her tears.  
  
"Ryan?" She was slightly surprised at his action. Again on impulse he took both of her hands in both of his and held them up.   
  
" Don't worry Mia. I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you. Ever." He vowed. Mia was stunned, he usually wasn't this heroic.   
  
" Thanks Ryan. I know you'll keep your promise." Ryan released her hands and pulled her into his embrace. Mia placed her hands against his chest and rested her head against it.   
  
Tom and Amy watched from afar.   
  
" Aww! Isn't that just the sweetest thing you're ever seen?!" She asked in that girly voice females get when they see something adorable.   
  
" Yes. Now if only our other project would far as well." said Tom.   
  
With Zane  
  
" How could she pick him over me?! I'm stronger and better at magic, I'm headboy, and I'm not a loser like him!" Zane shouted.   
  
" Maybe because he's caring, sweet, and gentlemen? Need I remind you who won the Mage's Duel?" asked Spirit.  
  
" Get lost! You puff of second hand smoke! Loser's Double!"   
  
" If my other half is the loser, how come he gets to go on adventure with the girl he loves as her personal bodyguard? Oh, and did I mention Mia's heart belongs to him?"   
  
" GET OUT OF HERE!" Zane ordered.  
  
" Or you'll what? Kill me? One cannot kill an apparition." said Spirit. Spirit returned home to Ryan's amulet after speaking these words.   
  
With May  
  
" That Jerk! Can't he see Mia's taken?! That Idiot! That overconfident, self-centered, egoistical, handsome, kind, wonderful...oh Dam him!" Shouted the heart broken mage. Amy's snake watched her sadly.   
  
' Don't worry human. Soon my Mistress and her partner will ease your troubled heart.' The snake thought at her.   
  
This Chapter came out differently then I had planned but I like it more this way. It became Mia+Ryan, May+Zane when I typed it up. Please Review. 


	18. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer- I don't the rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 17 The Journey Begins  
  
Seven figures appeared at Vane's entrance. The mages Alex, Ali, Mia, Ryan and Zack. Two others joined them. Monfar, and Laura. Monfar was on his way back to the Carnival, Laura was going back to Horam.   
  
" Let's go to Azado first. I want to Check out the Blue Spire. That's where my mom and dad first meet." said Ali.   
  
" Alright, that's where we're going. Any objections?" asked Alex. Silence. " Good."   
  
" Keep your eyes open Zack. You might find something special." said Tom.  
  
" You too, Laura." said Amy. Everyone let a small yell of shock.  
  
" How do you bloody do that?!" asked Monfar.  
  
" Do what?"  
  
" Appear out of nowhere, without causing some sign to alert the people in that area."   
  
" Maybe we were here the whole time, you just didn't realize it." said Tom.  
  
" Or Maybe, we really did appear out of nowhere." Said Amy.   
  
" You guys can be a such a pain sometimes." said Ali.   
  
" But without us, you wouldn't have your little snowball." said Amy smirking. Alex and Ali blushed. Monfar and Zack started laughing.   
  
" HAHAHAHAHA! She calls you ' her little Snowball'?HAHAHAHA!"   
  
" Yeah so what?!" Alex had a anime vein on his forehead.   
  
" It IS rather cute." Said Mia, who had changed from a Rainbow robe to a sapphire one. Since she was going to work on her water spells she asked for the change. Lemina agreed saying it could also hid her identity as junior premier.   
  
" We really need to be going." Ali said quickly, trying to change the subject.   
  
" Ok everyone, Let's play ' Follow Ali and Snowball'!" said Monfar. Alex gave him a hot foot and he tried to put it out by stamping his feet. Laura sweatdropped.  
  
" He can be so immature sometimes. Just like Uncle Ronfar." She said.   
  
" Let's go." said Alex.  
  
" Yes, Snowball." said Zack. Another anime vein appeared.   
  
" Only Ali can call me that! The next person that does will be Fried to a crisp!" Said Alex. Ali took hold of his arm.   
  
Be nice Snowball." She said.  
  
" Alright." The others snickered. The Wind and Fire mages glared at them. With a final fair well, They were on their way. After walking all day, they came to the Azado Forest.  
  
" Let's camp here tonight, and cross through the forest tomorrow." said Laura. So, everyone set up tents, except Ali and Alex.   
  
" Don't you guys need set up your tent?' asked Mia.  
  
" We don't need a tent." They said. The two lay down and Alex slipped his arms around Ali's waist. Then to everyone's surprise, Two large silver wings sprouted from Alex's back and closed around himself and Ali, covering them completely. ( It looked like Juilan/Yukio when he transforms into Yue and Visa Versa for those who watch CCS)  
  
The Next Morning  
  
" Good Morning! Sleep Well?" Asked Ali.  
  
" I would have if a certain someone hadn't been moaning all night long." complained Laura. Ali blushed.  
  
" I bet you wish that was you and Mia, huh Ryan?" Asked Monfar, playfully elbowing him. Ryan and Mia blushed Too. The others woke up and they entered the forest. They encountered monsters soon after. Orcs ran out of bushes swinging clubs and yelling war cries. One took a swing at Alex, but he side stepped the orc and cut him in half. More came and the Young Dragon took them on too. One tried to bash his head in, Alex saw an opening and dashed to orc and impaled him. Another tired sneaking up on him, while Alex was busy with his kin, Alex heard it roar and turned around, but didn't have time to react. His opponent fell dead right in front of him, revealing Monfar on his back holding a spiked mace in his hand. That was on a huge dent in the orc's skull.  
  
" Watch your back...............Snowball." He said smirking.   
  
" If we weren't fighting monsters right now , you'd be toast!" Said Alex.   
  
" Blue Dragon Palm!" Called Laura as she punched an Orc. The Blue energy from her fist blew a hole in the orc's stomach and it fell back dead. Then she noticed Zack had bitten off more then he could chew, he was fighting a large group of orcs, sending beams of Light and Darkness from his hands. But he was fighting too many at once.   
  
" Blue Dragon Kick!" There was a flash of Blue light and all the orcs Zack had been fighting fell dead.   
  
" Thanks." Said Zack.   
  
Mia and Ryan were back to Back, Ryan was sending out fire spells, Mia was using water.   
  
' This should take care of them.' thought a black armored figure, hiding behind a tree. Spirit saw him and went to warn Ryan.   
  
'There's guy hiding behind that tree. I think he was preparing a spell.' Spirit thought at Ryan.  
  
' Thanks.' Ryan thought back. As soon as he had thought that, the DKH had come out and fired a spell at Mia. Thinking fast, Ryan shoved her aside and the spell hit him, it felt like his inside were on fire, then everything went numb.   
  
' A paralyzing spell.' He thought in annoyance.  
  
" Ryan!" Mia ran over to her friend and began chanting Ensuna, her spell was cut off when a noose was quickly placed around her neck, and someone pulled. She stumbled backward over to the DKH mage and he tied her hands behind her back.   
  
" M...i...a....." Ryan was desperately fighting his paralysis, but his struggle was in vain. The others were too busy with the orcs to notice Ryan or Mia. The DKH mage gabbed Mia's staff from her hand and placed it in his bag. While he was doing this Mia tried another spell, this time she was rewarded with a gag. The DKH mage could have left right then, but wanted to rub his victory in Ryan's face, after all the, the spell he used wouldn't wear off for hours, and their were plenty of orcs and other monsters in this forest to keep the other mages busy. He took out some more rope and bound Mia's arms down, then tied her ankles in such a way so she could walk but not run. The DKH laughed cruelly at Ryan's attempts to shake off the Paralysis, and Mia's struggles to free herself. Spirit tried to reach into the DKH mage's mind, but couldn't get past the helmet.   
  
' Must be warded against super naturals being like myself.' He thought. He tried some fireballs but the DKH mage shot a dark beam at him from his free hand and Spirit found he could no longer attack.   
  
" That, was Magic lock spell. On Humans it prevents them from using magic until the spell is removed. Now what are you going to do? Try and punch me with those See through hands of yours?" He asked mockingly. Spirit glared at him, frustrated that could do nothing as The DKH mage pulled Mia away.  
  
" N....o! M....i.....a...." Ryan started getting pale, the paralysis spell was so strong it had almost completely paralyzed his lungs. The others had just finished off the rest of the Orcs and turned to see if everyone else was alright. Zack saw Ryan and ran to him.  
  
" Bro! Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
" He's been paralyzed. Give him some herbs." Said Spirit. Zack reached into his bag and brought out a handful of herbs. He mashed them up and forced feed Ryan them, eventually color returned to Ryan's face and he started moving again.   
  
" Why Did you do that?!" Ryan demanded. Zack was shocked.  
  
" Bro! You were suffocating! You would have died!"   
  
" I know! I deserve it after what happened to Mia." said Ryan.  
  
" What happened to Mia?"   
  
" A DKH mage took her. AND I WASN'T ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Ryan shouted.   
  
"Clam down... We"  
  
" I CAN'T CLAM DOWN! Lady Lemina trusted me to protect Mia and we've barely left Vaine and I've already failed! But Even worse, I PROMISED MIA! I PROMISED HER THAT NOTHING BAD WOULD EVER HAPPEN TO HER!" Ryan reached for his pole arm, but Zack grabbed it before Ryan could, and punched it's owner.   
  
" YOU IDIOT! AS LONG AS YOUR ALIVE YOU CAN FIX YOUR MISTAKES! IF YOU DIE, ITS ALL GONE! WOULD MIA WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF OVER ONE FAILURE?"   
  
" No..."  
  
" THAT'S RIGHT! SHE'D WANT YOU TO KEEP TRYING!....... Now what are you going to do?"   
  
" I'm going too.... I'm going to saver her!"  
  
" So your ok now?"   
  
" Yes, so can I have my weapon back?"  
  
" Sure." Zack handed Ryan the Pole arm. " Oh and By the way, Do you have anything belonged to Mia?"   
  
" Well, I uh... have this." said Ryan. He handed Zack a blue hair ribbon. Zack gave his brother a disbelieving look.  
  
" I'm not going to ask how you got this, Because I really don't want to know." He said. Ryan blushed 15 shades of red.  
  
" It wasn't anything like that!" Ryan insisted. Zack wasn't completely convinced, but decided to think about that later. He grabbed a stick, tied the Hair Ribbon to it, and started chanting.   
  
" When I heard you were going to be Mia's Bodyguard, I took a little precaution, you know, just incase." The stick began glowing and seemed to pull Zack deeper into the forest. " I learned how to use tracking spells and I just used one on Mia's ribbon, So we could find her if something like this happened." Despite how angry and sad he was, Ryan couldn't help but hug his brother.  
  
" Now let's find Mia!"  
  
????????  
  
The DKH Mage pulled hard on Mia's noose, forcing her into a cave.   
  
" I hold here the key to victory! With the Junior Premier as a hostage, The Magic Guild will be helpless, we could name our terms and they would accept them!" He said, he took off his helmet to reveal green eyes and black hair.  
  
" Your right, Atgic. They'll do anything to get her back." Said Another DKH Mage, he had red hair and black eyes. " But while we're waiting, Why don't have a little fun with our hostage?" He asked, looking hungrily at Mia. The Junior Premier shuddered and struggled against the ropes binding her. The Red Haired DKH mage made a grab for Mia, but another DKH Mage dropped Kicked him. This one was about Mia's age, while the other two were much older. He had Blue hair and green eyes.   
  
" You know the master severely punishes those who break his rules, Tagidz. And those rules clearly state that no member of the Devil's Knighthood is too defile a girl of any age." He said.  
  
" I won't tell him if you won't Odiatro." Said Tagidz.   
  
" Lord Shane's Rules are absolute." said Odiatro.   
  
" Lord Shane is too soft! We can't kill any mages except for the more powerful ones, We can't kidnap girls and pleasure ourselves, and we can't steal or destroy something unless it directly helps Total Corruption. He is Far Too Soft!" Said Tagidz.   
  
" I agree, I bet it's that brat Mira's fault! She's always talking him into being merciful. I bet if we take her out, Lord Shane will be as hard as a rock!"   
  
" Yeah, you're right. But the Master is always with Mira, how will we kill her and get away with it?"   
  
" I'll think of something." While they were distracted, Odiatro gently lead Mia to chair like rock and let her sit down.   
  
" Don't worry, Miss. I'll make sure those two don't hurt you." He said. Mia was greatly shocked by his words. She, as well as the rest of Vane, had gotten used to idea that the DKH was entirely evil, but If this boy was going to protect her from he other two, does that mean their are more DKH mages like him?   
  
I Had a lot fun writing this chapter. Moving form Humor to Angst was a great incredible experience. Please Review. 


	19. Love Long Overdue

You guys have dirty minds. They didn't do that...................yet.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 18 Love Long Overdue  
  
Alex looked around the group and took stock of the situation. He himself was without injury, ever since he became an adult dragon, his body could heal minor injury on it's own. Ali had a few cuts on the front of her robe, showing stuff that attracted Monfar's attention, he almost killed Monfar then, but Ali stopped him. Monfar had several bruises and burns, but they were mostly from the enraged dragon. Laura fists were sore and slightly bleeding, Zack had the worst injuries, a few of his bones were fractured and he had numerous cuts, but he use some light magic and was fine again in now time. Ryan had the worst injuries, but his were of the spirit. He'd been very quiet ever since Mia was taken, his confidence hd been beaten badly. But Spirit reassured everyone he was fine. Zack kept a close eye on him anyways. ' I wonder how things are going back at the Guild?' Alex thought  
  
Vane  
  
Tim was racking his brain, trying to think of some way to help his kid brother.   
  
" Harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightening, lead to healing."   
  
Tim turned to see someone in a black cloak.  
  
" Who are you?" Tim demanded.  
  
" Harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightening, lead to healing." The figure said again. Then vanished. Tim ran to get Jim.   
  
" I found a way to help Vin." He said.   
  
" How?" asked Fia.  
  
" Follow me." The two brothers went to the infirmary.   
  
" We found out how to help Vin." Fia's face literally lit up with happiness.  
  
" Can I help?" She asked.  
  
" Don't think so." said Tim. He went over to Vin, took one of his hands, and told Tim to do the same.   
  
" What are we doing?" asked Jim.  
  
"Harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightening, lead to healing." Tim replied. " That's what this guy told me, I know it's weird, but I feel like we can trust him. Just focus on your element." Jim did so. Soon the three of them were glowing. Vin, red, Jim, Gold, Tim, ice Blue. Their element symbols appeared on their forehead. Within a few minutes, Vin stirred and sat up.   
  
" What happened?" he asked. Fia hugged him tightly.   
  
" Fia....Choking....not breathing." Vin struggled to say. Fia didn't seem to hear him, she was too overcome with happiness. She looked up and saw Vin's face going blue so she loosened her grip.  
  
"Sorry." She said.   
  
" Don't mention it." Said Vin.   
  
" Should we give them a hand?"  
  
" No, not yet, another set of hearts need our attention more."   
  
" How's your eyes and ears?"   
  
" He's good, he tells me She's an emotional wreck. We need to move soon."   
  
" Agreed."   
  
" I have a plan." Whispers  
  
" I like that plan."  
  
Zane was in the Guild practice room when he saw he was no longer there but in a flour mill. There was a mini him and a mini May, they were both carrying a large sack on their backs. The mini May collapsed and then some older people started kicking her. The mini Zane fought them off.   
  
" Thanks Zane, But you shouldn't have done that. Now You'll be in big trouble." Said the Mini May.  
  
" I'm not afraid of them, I won't let them hurt you." Said the Mini Zane with a smile.   
  
' I'd forgotten that. I was so protective of May back then. I tried blocking that my time there out. So much so, I've forgotten what happened after that.' Thought Zane.   
  
With May  
  
The fire mage studying for a magic theory quiz when she saw she was back in a flour mill. Utter fear was written across her face.  
  
' NO! How'd I get back here?!' She thought. She saw a mini her being thrown into a closet and the door being locked.   
  
" Staying in there for a few days will teach you to behave." Said a man, then left. The Mini her started crying. The door opened and a mini Zane walked in, he took some bread out from under his shirt and gave it to May.   
  
" Zane, you have to stop helping me. Eventually HE will find out." Said Mini May.   
  
" It's not your fault if you couldn't finish in time. I'll never stop helping you, your my best friend."Mini May smiled and pecked Mini Zane's check. He blushed.   
  
' I forgot about that. Zane never cared about himself back then, he was thinking about me, what happened to change him? I can't remember.' May thought.   
  
Vane Alley  
  
" Thanks for the help, Chimeran." Said Amy. Chimeran had green hair and green eyes, he wore a maroon colored robe and a grey sash.  
  
" Anything for you." Chimeran said, smiling. Tom involuntarily glared at him.   
  
' Why do I feel like strangling Chimeran?' Tom wondered.   
  
" Next time you need the master of Illusion, just yell." Said Chimeran.   
  
" We're not done with May and Zane's trip down memory lane, So we still need your help." Said Amy.   
  
Back with the Traveling Mages  
  
" We should be getting close." Said Zack.   
  
" Good, I can't wait to get some revenge." said Monfar.  
  
" First we have to make sure Mia's safe." Said Ryan. " Spirit you go ahead, be sure to make yourself invisible." Ryan's amulet glowed.  
  
" Sure." Said Spirit. Turning invisible was a standard power among ghosts. Spirit flew ahead in the direction Zack said and heard some voices.   
  
" So, You want Mira to have ' An unfortunate accident' right?" Asked a man wearing blood red clothing. He had black hair and dark eyes.   
  
" Yes, It is critical to the Survival of the DKH." Said Tagidz.   
  
" Very well, but what can you pay me?" Tagidz handed him a large bag of silver.   
  
" What else? I don't all ways except Silver as payment."   
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" I sense you have something more valuable then mere silver. A certain Junior Premier maybe?"   
  
" How do you know that?!"  
  
" Please, I'm an expert headhunter, I can sense magic auras miles away."   
  
" Fine, Do your job and you can have the girl."   
  
" Excellent, I will return when I have completed my job. Don't bother running, I will track you down." Then he vanished. Tagidz went back to the cave. Spirit followed.   
  
" I did it. The Bleeding Blade will take care of our Mira problem." Said Tagidz.   
  
" Great Job." said Atgic. "But you still have the silver, did he decided to do it for free?"  
  
" No...............He wants the girl."   
  
" Did you agree?"  
  
" Of course."   
  
" Good."   
  
" Hmpf!" Mia mumbled in protest.   
  
" Shut up Wench!" Atgic made to strike Mia but Odiatro caught his hand.   
  
" Don't even think about it." He said in a commanding tone.   
  
" You think you can order me around kid?"   
  
" Yes, because I'm more powerful then you." Atgic backed off.  
  
" Your not worth my time nor magic power." He mumbled. Even though he knew what Odiatro said was true. Spirit went back to the others. Ryan was about to run when Ali trapped him.   
  
" Let me go!"  
  
" Ryan, We can't just rush in there. We need a plan." Said Ali.  
  
" You wouldn't wait to help Alex if he was in trouble." Said Ryan.  
  
" .......I guess you're right." Said Ali. She released Ryan.  
  
" But I do have a plan." Said Ryan.   
  
At the Cave  
  
" You feel that?" Atgic asked.   
  
" Yeah, probably those good mages from before." Said Tagidz. " Let's destroy them." He started to go out of the Cave when Atgic stopped him.   
  
"Wait, Let's bring her along." He said and grabbed Mia's noose. " We can use her as a shield."   
  
" Good thinking." Mia looked pleadingly at Odiatro.  
  
" If your friends really care about you, then they wouldn't attack." He said. Atgic walked out of the cave with Mia in front of him. Ryan came out of a bush, with his pole arm drawn.   
  
" Drop your weapon!" Atgic ordered.   
  
" Ok." Said Ryan, smiling. He threw his Pole Arm right at Atgic who had Mia in front of him. Everyone else was utterly shocked at Ryan's action. They could only watch in horror as the sharp blade flew right toward Mia.  
  
At the last second, the weapon curved around Mia, cut the noose and started attacking Atgic. Mia started running as fast as she could with the ropes on her ankles. Ryan met her half way and hugged her.   
  
" Mia! Are you ok?"  
  
" Hmpf!" Mia mumbled.  
  
" Oh! Sorry." Ryan removed the gag. Mia took a deep breath.  
  
" Thanks Ryan." She said. Ryan started to hug her again but then stopped.   
  
" No, I don't deserve to hug you." He said and lowered his head.  
  
"Why do you think that?" asked Mia.  
  
" I failed to protect you." Said Ryan.  
  
" Ryan! You pushed me out of the ya of that spell. It could have a been a instant death spell for all you knew, and yet, you still took the hit for me. I couldn't ask for a better bodyguard." Said Mia.   
  
" Thanks Mia, That means a lot." He said lifting his head.  
  
" Ryan?" Asked Mia.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The ropes." Mia made a struggling motion to emphasize her point. Ryan blushed.  
  
" Oh right. Sorry." Ryan quickly untied her. When he was done, the Pole arm landed in the ground next to him, and Spirit came out.   
  
" So that's how you did it. Using that Ghost of yours to manipulate the weapon. Very impressive. But I'm still going to kill you." said Atgic. He gathered energy in his hand and fired it.   
  
" Mia! Get behind me!" ordered Ryan.  
  
" Ok." Ryan created a fire barrier and crossed his arms. The energy ball hit his shield and shattered it, but disappeared in the process. Atgic charged up more energy balls and fired the them too. Ryan made a grab for his Pole arm and used it to deflect the incoming energy attack. They did that for a while, Atgic would fire and Ryan would deflect, occasionally Ryan would miss and get hit and other times and would be able to deflect an attack back at Atgic.   
  
" Enough Games! Now Die!" Atgic made a huge ball of energy and threw it at Ryan, The Fire mage lunged toward and used his pole arm like bat. Atgic was wide eyed with fear at his own attack coming at him, he crossed his arms and waited. When the energy ball exploded and the dust cleared Atgic was still there. Most of his armor was gone, and his chain Mail was ripped. He seemed to be in a lot of pain by the look on his face. Then he started laughing.   
  
" What's so funny?"   
  
" Your Foolishness!" Ryan sensed an aura flare up next to him and the next instant he was being crushed in Tagidz's bear hug.   
  
" I'm going to break your spine, annoying brat!" Tagidz hissed. Ryan started to feel his ribs starting to crack, he couldn't get enough air to chant a spell. So he gathered all the fire energy he could into one hand and put to Tagidz's chest armor. He knew that metal was an excellent conductor of heat, so Tagidz must be boiling hot in all that armor. Now it was a test of stamina.   
  
His friends were about to help him when Spirit stopped them.  
  
" Ryan needs to do this on his own, his confidence was badly hurt and he needs to reassure himself he's a powerful fighter. If he can't protect himself, how will he protect someone else?"  
  
" But I need to help him! I just can't let him die." said Mia. She was close to tears.   
  
" You have faith in him right?"  
  
" Yes of course!"   
  
" Then leave him be."   
  
By now Tagidz was about to faint from the heat, while Ryan from the bone crushing power of his opponent. Tagidz armor started melting, the feel of liquid armor against his skin was more then he could stand. He released Ryan and ran. Ryan drew a quick breath and fired another ball of fire at Tagidz. He heard more screaming as the armor melted even more. Tagidz somehow managed to strip himself of the melted armor and jumped in a nearby stream. Atgic was about to fire another energy attack when he felt something hit his neck and he passed out. Odiatro was standing over him.   
  
Mia ran up to Ryan and threw her arms around him.   
  
"Ryan! You were great! Not many people could have.."  
  
" OW! OW! OW! OW!" Ryan shouted in pain. Mia blushed.  
  
" Sorry!" Mia said quickly. In the next instant, Her lips were pressed against Ryan's. Ryan was greatly surprised, but still happy. A few seconds later, Mia pulled back.  
  
" Why did you..."  
  
" I....Don't... know. I just felt an overwhelming desire to...hmpf! Mmmmmm." While Mia had been talking Ryan had cupped her face and kissed her. Mia kissed him back and looped her arms around his neck. Ignoring the kissing couple for now, the group approached Odiatro.   
  
" I don't want to fight." Said the DKH mage.   
  
" Then why did you kidnap Mia?!" asked Zack.  
  
" I had nothing to do with the actual kidnaping. Lord Shane sent me to make sure those two didn't screw up the mission. But.."  
  
" But what?"   
  
" I now see that the DKH is wrong in it's means."   
  
" Oh yeah, just when you're outnumbered and out powered you have a change of heart. How convenient." said Alex.   
  
" I can read minds. I was reading Mia's before you got here. I saw how beautiful life in Vane was. I don't want to be help cause something to so beautiful to die." Said Odiatro.   
  
" How do we know you can read minds?"   
  
" First of all, Monfar wishes every girl in Vane was in a bunny suit and giving him a massage." Monfar sweatdropped, then Laura and Ali glared at him and cowered. " Laura was having a flashback to an old friend. This friend she wished was more then that." Laura was stunned. " Zack wants to play four heroes." Zack blushed. " And you Young Dragon want to do something rather naughty with a certain Wind Mage." Ali and Alex blushed.   
  
" Alright so you can read minds, how do we know you can be trusted?"   
  
" Ask Mia." They all turned to the still kissing mages.   
  
" Mia." No response  
  
" Mia!" Still no response.  
  
" MIA ASUA!" The broke the kiss.  
  
" What?"   
  
" Can this guy be trusted?"   
  
" Yes, he protected me from the others."   
  
" See? Now do you trust me?"   
  
"........Alright. What are you going to do now?" Odiatro shrugged.   
  
" I'm not going to be in the DKH anymore. So I'll just wander Lunar until I find my next calling."  
  
" Wait! Could you tell us where the DKH's base is?"   
  
" Sorry, The DKH switches the Location of it's base every so often. They were moving just now, that's we were in that cave. Shane was going to send us a message. But Since Tagidz is gone, He'll tell Shane what happened."   
  
" Thanks anyway." Odiatro walked away.   
  
" What about him?" asked Zack pointing to Atgic. Alex walked over to Atgic and burned him to a crisp. Everyone's mouth dropped open.   
  
" One of the Rules of Combat, ALWAYS finish off your enemy, Cause if you don't they'll will come back Stronger then ever and make you regret not finishing them off when you had the chance." He said calmly. Everyone watched blankly as Atgic's ashes blew away. Alex walked over to Ali.  
  
" Do you think less of me now?" He asked. His tone was sad. Ali shook her head.  
  
" Of course not, I'm just surprised." She said. That night, Ali was in Alex's arms just like the night before, she was still shocked at whet Alex did, but the young dragon had been traveling before coming to Vane, maybe he experienced something that allowed him to kill easily. Ali shrugged it off and went to sleep. In another tent, their was a happier couple. Mia and Ryan lay side by side, in each other's arms.   
  
' I can't believe how lucky I am. Mia loves me. It's like having my very own angel.' Thought Ryan.   
  
' Now I know why Ali has been so happy recently. Her love for Alex fille her with joy. Now I share that same joy with Ryan.' Thought Mia.   
  
" I love you Mia."   
  
" I love you too Ryan."   
  
I think this is the longest chapter yet. Please Review. 


	20. The Water Ruins

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 19 The Water Ruins  
  
When the Traveling Mages woke up they packed up camp and continued their journey.   
  
" Mia, Do you feel ok?" Ryan asked. They were still in there tent. Alex was telling them to hurry up.  
  
" Well, my Neck is still sore from that noose. They pulled pretty hard." Said Mia.  
  
" I can help with that." said Ryan. He pulled Mia close and kissed her neck. She gave out a low moan of pleasure.  
  
" Do that later! I guess you didn't get enough of each other last night huh?" Ryan stopped and both he and Mia blushed 25 shades of red. They rushed out of their tent.  
  
" WE DIDN'T DO THAT PERVERT!" They both shouted.  
  
" Let's go." said Alex. They continued through the forest, occasionally fighting monsters. eventually they reached the Sunken Temple.   
  
" I remember this place, This place is an important spot for my parents. Mom said this was were she realized how human she had become and hadn't realized it. Their was also something else too, but Mom and Dad seemed too embarrassed to tell me. When It ask him why they were both blushing, he said 'Naked' then quickly said 'Nothing'." Monfar gets a perverted grin. " They didn't do that! Geez, get your head out of gutter."   
  
" Wanna explore the temple?" asked Zack.  
  
" Why so you can pretend to be legendry hero?" asked Alex.   
  
" No, We might find something valuable in there." So they all entered the ruins. The inside seemed to be made of Blue Marble. There was three paths in the entering Hall way.   
  
" Let's split up." Said Alex.  
  
" Why? So you two can..." Monfar stopped short when he saw their glares. " Cover more ground, yeah cover more ground."   
  
" So which group do I go in?" asked Zack.   
  
" You are staying behind." Said Laura.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because you almost got killed by those ogres." Laura's eyes went wide, a hand was rubbing her rear. " Blue Dragon Palm!" Monfar went crashing into wall just above the entrance. " On second thought, You should come."   
  
" But those going to watch Monfar?" asked Ali. Alex started Sniffing. He went to Ali's bag and began rummaging through it.   
  
" Alex what are you doing?!" Alex ignored her.   
  
" There you are." He mumbled. He pulled Garnet out of Ali's bag.   
  
" Garnet?! What are you dong here?" asked Ali.   
  
" Traveling, just like you." Said the little red Dragon.  
  
" My parents sent you didn't they?"  
  
" Well..."  
  
" They did?"  
  
" Yes..." Ali let out a sigh.   
  
" I wish they wouldn't treat me like a baby."   
  
" I know, she can watch Monfar." Said Alex.   
  
" BUT! I want to explore too!"   
  
" You're staying here!" Alex ordered.  
  
" Fine! But you owe me for this!" Garnet flew over toward Monfar. They split up. Group 1, Alex and Ali, Group 2, Ryan and Mia, Group 3, Zack and Laura.   
  
With Group 1  
  
" I can't believe my parents did that! I thought they had more faith in me!" Ali said. Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
" They're just worried about you. That must be nice."   
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" You saw how my Parents were. They were so in love with each other and the dragon kids, me and Garnet didn't get nearly much attention as you must have." Ali gave Alex a sympathetic look. " Don't worry, It wasn't that bad. We got lots of attention, just not as much as their own children, we were dragon kids like the rest."   
  
" It must been horrible." Alex shook it off.  
  
"Nah, We were never lonely with all the other dragon kids." He said. " WHOA!" The floor beneath their feet disappeared. Alex spread his silver wings and hovered above the dark gap.  
  
' Good thing I still had my arm around Ali.' He thought.   
  
" Looks like someone doesn't want use here." said Ali.  
  
" Wanna find out who?" Alex asked. A mischievous look in his eyes.   
  
" You have to ask?" Ali answered, the same look in her own eyes.  
  
With Group 2  
  
" Does your neck still hurt?" Ryan asked. smiling.  
  
" As a matter of fact it does." Said Mia also smiling. Ryan pulled her close and kissed her neck again. She snuggled closer into his arms. Ryan felt something get hot on his chest. He immediately he ducked with Mia as a spear shot over their heads.   
  
" That was close." said Ryan. More spears came  
  
" We're not out of the woods yet." said Mia. As she chanted a spell that caused a rush of water to stream from her hand, it reached the spears, pushed against a turn in the tunnel and crushed them to little splinters.  
  
" Wow Mia. I didn't even your water spells were that good." Said Ryan.  
  
" They're not, that's why I'm working on them." said Mia.  
  
' Then where did all that power come from?' They both wondered  
  
With Group 3  
  
" Is Monfar always like that?" Zack asked.  
  
" Yes, or least as far as I know. We didn't live in the same town." said Laura. She suddenly stepped in front of Zack and made a fist in front of her.   
  
" What is it?" Zack asked. Laura turned around and showed Zack the arrow in her hand.   
  
" I heard it coming." She said simply.   
  
" You're good. " he said. " Let's find out who fired that arrow."   
  
" Right."  
  
With Group 1  
  
Ali an Alex were having little difficulty getting through the traps, Alex was using his wings as a shield and therefore blocking all the attacks. Ali used her wind Magic to lift them over gaps so Alex didn't have to use his wings.  
  
"Someone has too much free time on their hands if they set up all these traps on their own." Said Alex.  
  
With Group 2  
  
Mia was still using her abnormally powerfully water spells. Spirit warned them were the traps were and when they would spring. Ryan acted as a back guard incase some traps tried to hit their blind side.  
  
With Group 3  
  
" Dopple Dance!" Called Laura. Her DoppleGaner appeared and ran through the tunnel activating all the traps, she was solid enough to activate the traps but astral enough so that she wouldn't be hurt by them.  
  
" That's a pretty handy technique, Could you teach me?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm still a disciple." She said.   
  
?????  
  
" Who are these people? They're going through every trap I have and none have worked. But I'm not worried if they reach me, He will protect me." ???? said.   
  
With Group 1  
  
" Looks like that's the last one." Said Alex. They reached a door and opened it, leading to a much larger chamber. Soon Mia and Ryan came out of another door. Then Zack and Laura came.  
  
" You guys get attacked by a bunch a traps too?" Zack asked. Everyone else nodded.   
  
" You may have gotten past by traps, but I still have by pet!" Shouted someone from the shadows of a fourth door.   
  
" Pet? Is that supposed to scare us?" asked Ali.  
  
" He will when you see him! Kazeha! Come forth!" The wind picked up around the area in front of the fourth door. It took the shape of a bird and solidified into a giant falcon with grey feathers.   
  
" Destroy them!" The Falcon screeched and flew toward the mages. Zack drew his twin short swords one had a dark blade and another had white blade. and net the falcon's charge. However when he slashed at the Falcon it became a burst of wind and his blades went right through. Then the falcon reformed and slashed at Zack with His sharp curved beak. Zack jumped back with an ugly gash starting from his right shoulder going diagonal to his left hip.   
  
" Now you've done it! You're hurt!" said Mia.  
  
" I'm fine." Zack touched one of his short swords, the one with the white blade, to his shoulder. A white light started there, and traveled down the wound. When the light dispersed, the wound was gone. " Having the power of light comes in handy." He said with a smirk.   
  
" Let me try." said Laura. She turned to her DoppleGanger. " Ready?"   
  
" Ready!" She said. They both lunged at Kazeha, The falcon batted Laura away but when her Dopple Ganger attacked she wasn't batted away, but instead she launched a punch/kick combo that brought the Falcon down. Kazeha got to his feet but still couldn't hit LDG, so he burst into wind and this time was able to hit her Ryan turned to Spirit and saw he was in a daze. He was staring at the two fighters.  
  
" What's up Spirit?" He asked. The Fire mage didn't know it was possible for ghosts to blush, but apparently it was.   
  
" Nothing!" He said.   
  
" What can defeat a creature that can dematerialize into wind?" Wondered Alex.   
  
" I got it!" Said Ryan. " When Wind cools...."  
  
" It turns into water then ice! He won't be able to move!" Finished Mia. She chanted a spell to fire a torrent of water at Kazeha. Ali assisted by using cold wind to cool down the water. When they stopped their spells, a giant frozen bird stood.   
  
" NOO!" Shouted ????, He tried running back but Mia used another spell, this one was a water barrier that prevented ?? from running.  
  
" You're on a roll Mia, it seems like you never run out of MP." said Ryan.   
  
" It's because of this temple. It was originally made by the Original Vile Tribe to honor this planet's Water God." Said ??  
  
" Who are you?" They asked.   
  
" I am Asigit! The last of the Faithful!" He said. He had blue hair and eyes, and wore a blue robe, his skin was very pale, as if he'd never been in the sun. He was also about their age.   
  
" Last of the what?" Asked Laura.  
  
" Last of those Faithful to the Water God of Lunar!" Said Asigit.  
  
" But Althena's the Divine Being on Lunar, or was." said Ali. Asigit snorted.  
  
" When Althena came most of my ancestors started worshiping her instead of the other gods of Lunar. It was because she turned Lunar from a desert to a Bountiful forest." He said.   
  
" Why did you attack us?" Mia asked.  
  
" I thought you were Temple Robbers. There were a couple a few decades ago, that's what my dad said. They came in here, Stole a valuable Dragon's Eye Jewel and left." Said Asigit. " That's why my parents installed the traps. They said side outsiders couldn't be trusted." Ali laughed nervously.  
  
' That was my dad.' She thought.   
  
" Asigit, Have you ever meet a 'Outsider'?" asked Mia.  
  
".....No."   
  
" Have you ever even left this temple?"   
  
".........No."   
  
" Then how do you know outsiders can't be trusted?"  
  
" Because my parents said so!"   
  
" Why don't you think for yourself and make your own decisions?"  
  
" ......I guess I could. But how do I know you can be trusted?"   
  
" We'll unfreeze your bird." Mia, Alex, and Ryan fired a stream of fire at the Frozen bird and melted him. The ice turned to water, then steam, then took the shape of a falcon. Kazeha flew over to Asigit and made a happy cooing noise.   
  
" Would you like to come to the Guild?" asked Mia.  
  
" Guild?"   
  
" The Magic Guild of Vane. You turned your falcon in to what is now right?" Asigit nodded.  
  
" You have a lot of potential."   
  
" Ah, sure I guess. But what about the temple? I promised my dad I protect it!" The mages huddled then broke apart.   
  
" We could permanently sink the temple so no one could get to it." Said Mia.  
  
" Oh,...ok. As long as no one can get to it." Said Asigit. Mia told everyone to leave, when they did, except Ryan, he refused, Mia started chanting.   
  
Outside the Temple  
  
The Temple began sinking. Everyone was worried as to where their friends were when the figures cam out of the water.  
  
"I used my Rock magic to sink the temple, then air magic to create a bubble so we could breathe." Mia explained before they could ask. The she turned to Asigit and gave him directions to the Guild. "Asigit, just tell them, Mia Asua sent you and you wouldn't have a problem."   
  
" Thanks, Actually, I didn't really like being a temple guard. But it was what my family wanted, and I didn't know anything else. Come one Kazeha, let's go." Asigit jumped on Kazeha's back.   
  
" Oh, I almost forgot." Asigit tossed Mia a necklace. It was stringed with Sapphires and had a blue diamond at the center. " My way of saying thanks." and they took off. Ryan helped Mia put it on.   
  
" Beautiful." He said.  
  
" It is isn't it?" Said Mia.  
  
" I wasn't talking about the necklace." Said Ryan. Mia blushed.   
  
" Shall we continue?" Said Zack.   
  
I can't believe how long this one took. But I had a lot of fun writing it. Please Review. 


	21. Not Helpless

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 21 Not Helpless  
  
Mira had left the DKH HQ to get some air. She saw some flowers and began to pick them. She sensed a magic aura and ducked, just as an energy spear impaled itself in the tree right were her head had been.   
  
" Show yourself!" She demanded. A man wearing a black cloak, and holding a blood stained sword in his hand.  
  
"Stare into the eyes of your executioner." He said in an icy cold voice. Mira was unaffected.  
  
" You don't scare me." She said confidently.   
  
" Don't you know who I am?" He asked.  
  
" You're the Infamous Head Hunter, the Bleeding Blade. They say you soak your sword into the blood of everyone you kill." Said Mira.  
  
" Yes, I increase my power that way. Now my sword will taste your blood!" Said the Bleeding Blade. He charged at Mira and impaled her.   
  
" Yes, Another mission complete." He said to himself. But then he was forced into a tree and saw Mira vanish while another one appeared behind him.   
  
" I see, you made an after image." He turned around and fired another one of his blood red spears at her. Mira didn't move, her eyes began glowing silver. The spear swerved around and headed back at The Bleeding Blade. He was at first shocked but got over it quick enough to absorb it back into his sword. He fired more but never hit his target.   
  
"Those others said you were weak!" He said in frustration.  
  
" You are very much mistaken if you think I need someone else to protect me." Said Mira. Her eyes began glowing silver again and the Bleeding Blade began lifting his sword.  
  
" What are you doing to me?!" He shouted, trying to sound angry, but his fear and panic betray him. Mira smiled.  
  
" I'm manipulating your body's movements." She said. The Bleeding Blade turned his sword so that the point was facing him. It was pointing directly at his heart. True fear was displayed on his face.   
  
" Please don't kill me! I beg you!" He shouted. Mira couldn't resist chuckling.   
  
" The Infamous Head Hunter is begging for his life?" She asked Mockingly.  
  
" Yes!" He pleaded. He found he was able to move again.  
  
" Fine, go away. I will not kill someone who begs for their life. As long as you swear to never kill any one ever again, I will let you live." Said Mira. The Bleeding Blade fell to his knees.   
  
" Thank you so much!" He said. Mira turned to go. "Not." The Bleeding Blade muttered. He drew a dagger and threw it at Mira. She spun around and grabbed it.   
  
" I spared you and still you try to kill me? That's too bad." She threw the dagger back at it's owner and gathered energy in her hands. The Bleeding Blade avoided the dagger but then was blasted back by the energy attack.   
  
" Who hired you?" She demanded.  
  
" I don't discuss my clients with my targets." Mira used her power to immobilize him.   
  
" Tell Me!"   
  
" Tadgiz!"   
  
" Thank you." Said Mira. Then she blew a hole through his stomach with another energy attack. Then someone started clapping.  
  
" Very nice my friend." A voice said.  
  
" Come on out Shane. I know were you are anyway." Shane stepped out from behind a tree.   
  
" Of course if it was me I would've killed him on the spot."   
  
" Everyone deserves a second chance." Shane got a hard look in his eyes.   
  
" Not everyone." He said. " When I think about them I get so angry I just want to destroy something." Mira came up and hugged him.   
  
" I know you had a rough early childhood, but they're gone now and you have a new life." She said softly.  
  
" Thanks." Shane's expression hardened again " Tadgiz is coming." Then he smirked. "We should welcome him."   
  
Huffing and puffing, Tadgiz ran to the rest of the knights.   
  
' Must tell Lord Shane.' He thought. He reached the area his lord had been a few minutes before.  
  
" Milord?" He called.   
  
" Hello Tadgiz, come to make your report?" Tadgiz nearly jumped in surprise when he heard Shane's voice right behind him.   
  
" Yes Milord!"  
  
" Then do so."   
  
" We captured the Junior Premier, just as you ordered, but then Oditaro betrayed us and helped her escape."  
  
" What of the Mages form Vane?"   
  
" They attack us, but we fought them off."   
  
" Speaking of which, were is Atgic?"   
  
" He was struck down by Oditaro. I assume he's dead."   
  
" So you abandoned him?"  
  
" Milord! There was nothing I could do!"   
  
" Ok, So did all of this happened before or after you hired the Bleeding Blade to kill Mira?" Tadgiz started panicking internally.   
  
" Wwhat do yyou mmean Mmilord?"   
  
" He came by a little while ago and tried to kill her, isn't that right Mira?" The said mage walked into the light.   
  
" Yes, but I took care of him easily enough." She said. Tadgiz was really nervous now.   
  
" Tadgiz anything else you want add to your report?" Shane asked. Tadgiz fell to his knees.  
  
" Infinite apologies milord! I saw you were too soft on your enemies, so I thought if Mira was gone you'd harden up."   
  
"Thank you so much for telling the truth, now you may leave." Tadgiz started looking hopeful. He got up and started to leave. Shane's hands started glowing with dark light.   
  
" Were do you think you're going." He asked mockingly.   
  
"YYYou saaaid III cccould gggooo." Tadgiz said, the fear showing in his eyes.  
  
"But I didn't say where. For betraying me, I banish you to another dimension!" Tadgiz ran for his life but he couldn't out run Shane's attack. A ball of Dark Light emerged from Shane's hands and swallowed Tadgiz entirely.  
  
" Was that really necessary?" Mira asked.  
  
"No, But it was fun." Shane answered. " But I wonder what did happen to Oditaro?"   
  
In another part of Lunar  
  
Oditaro was wearing a dirty brown cloak he had found. He threw away his DKH armor to symbolize that he no longer was a part of it. He was walking through a forest when heard screams and went to investigate. He found a large group of bandits harassing a village.   
  
" You'll never get away with this! The DKH will get you!" Said one of the older villagers. One of the bandits punched him in the stomach.   
  
" Didn't you hear? The DKH had a change of leadership in the last few years. They don't go out of their way to help pathetic losers like you anymore." He said. That bandit was blown apart with a psychic blast.   
  
"Who did that!?" Another bandit yelled. He too imploded. One by one balls of negative energy collided with the bandits. One of them threw their own energy blast and forced Oditaro out of hiding.  
  
" Who do you think you are?! Some kind of hero?" He asked. The bandit had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a bloodstained jacket that looked like it could have some other color but now was almost completely red. He wore a pair of dirty brown pants.   
  
" I'm just a warrior passing through and I saw you. Why don't you try picking on someone who can defend themselves?" Oditaro challenged. The Bandit drew a broad sword and took a swing at Oditaro. The Former DKH coated his hands in grey energy and took hold of the blade with one hand, then with the other, he made a fist and brought it down on the blade, snapping it in half.   
  
" WHAT are you?!"   
  
" Like I said, just a warrior passing through." Then Oditaro punched him in the stomach and made him collapse.   
  
" Let's get him!" Said the others. They drew their weapons and charged. Oditaro drew a curved sword like a katana and met their charge. He took care of many of them but then started getting tired. 'I guess I have no choice.' He thought.  
  
" Villagers, take cover!" He shouted.His Katana began glowing and so did he.   
  
" PSYCHIC SWORD DANCE!" Oditaro was a blur as his sword sent energy slashes against the remaining bandits. He didn't stop for a while, even after all the bandits had been hit, he still didn't stop. When he eventually stopped he used his sword as a cane to stand up and was breathing heavily. A middled aged man came up to him.  
  
" Are you a mage form Vane?" He asked.  
  
" Not(puff) exactly."   
  
" Well thank you very much for helping us." Some little kids were poking at the bandits, the bandits were just starring into space.   
  
" My (puff) attack (puff) destroyed their minds. I (puff) don't (puff) like using it (puff) because it drains(Puff) my MP and (puff) I can't control it." One of the little kids came up to Oditaro. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green Gi.   
  
" Are you a sage?" He asked.  
  
" Why do you ask?"   
  
" Mom said Althena made sages to help around Lunar. Are you one of them?" His smile was hopeful and Innocent, Oditaro nodded. The Little kid ran back to his friends.  
  
" Hey Guys! Come meet my new friend! He's a sage." Soon Oditaro was surrounded by them.   
  
" Sage! Sage! Sage!" They chanted. Oditaro smiled. The other villagers walked up to him.  
  
" Welcome to our village Sage."   
  
Please Review. 


	22. A new Mage and Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 22 A New Mage and Memories  
  
" Hey Look! I can see Vane!" Asigit(The Temple Guard from The 'Water Ruins') said to Kazeha. The Wind Falcon made a swauking noise that the Former Temple guard knew was his friend agreeing with him. They touched down., and everyone began staring at them. Asigit looked around at what he hoped was his new home. Then he saw Hiro and Lucia, they were wearing a robe that marked them as Guild Teachers. Asigit didn't know this but they looked official enough for him.   
  
" Hello, I'm Asigit and this is my friend Kazeha." Said Asigit. The two Guild teachers turned to Asigit.   
  
" Hi, are you here to join the Guild?" askd Hiro.   
  
" Yes."   
  
" Follow us." said Lucia. Hiro and Lucia lead Asigit to the Guild Mansion, were Lemina and Arraon were.   
  
" Looks like your bird is having trouble getting through the door." Said Hiro. Kazeha was as big as a small house, so naturally he would have trouble getting inside.   
  
" That's no trouble." Said Asigit. He whistled and Kazeha strunk to that of a normal flacon, and landed on his friend's shoulder. In the Premier's office, Asigit meet the Leader of the Guild, Lemina Asua.   
  
" Welcome Asigit, Can you sue any kind of magic already?" Lemina asked. The mage to be nodded.   
  
" I can change matter into energy, like I did with my falcon." He touched a chair and it turned into water. Then he bottled it. " Elemental energy to be precise."   
  
" Can you do anything with this energy?" asked Araon.  
  
" Of Course." said Asigit he took out the water and formed it into a sword.   
  
' I can manipulate it into almost any shape."  
  
" Very Impressive." Said Lemina. Asigit splashed the water back on to he ground it took the form of a chair again. She gave Asigit a grey robe for his non-elemental power. Then she and her husband lead him to the armory. The energy manipulator did as he was instructed.   
  
" Come to me." He said. A pair of grey gloves floated over to him. " These will come in handy." He said.  
  
With our Adventuring Mages  
  
" Are we there yet?" Zack asked.  
  
" Not yet."   
  
Later  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" Not yet."  
  
Later still  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" ARG! NOT YET!"   
  
Back at Vane  
  
" Chimeran time to work your magic." Said Amy.   
  
" Right away." Said The illusionist. His eyes began glowing green.  
  
Zane was about to open the door to materialization class when he walked into a A flour Mill. He saw a Mini Him starring down a big guy. He wore a dark shirt and pants. On his shirt was a red whip. He had mostly silver hair and brown eyes.   
  
" So you're the little brat that's been causing trouble in my business. I don't go easy on trouble Makers, especially little ones." HE said.  
  
" You don't scare me! I'm going to end this cruel manipulation of kids!" Said the Mini Zane. HE laughed.   
  
" That's pretty big words for such a small and INSIGNIFICANT SLAVE!" HE said.   
  
" That ends right now!" Mini Zane reached into his pockets and pulled out a dagger. The Young Slave dashed at HIM and tried to stab HIM in the leg. Mini Zane was kicked savagely aside.  
  
" You're pathetic!" HE said. Mini Zane jumped out and aimed for HIS heart. HE put out a palm towards him and Mini Zane was forced into the back wall and made a dent.   
  
" What did you do?" HE laughed again.   
  
" Magic. I used my energy to force you away. You can't beat me with a dagger."   
  
" Magic huh? I can do that to!" Zane grabbed a water bucket and threw it at HIS head. Mini Zane used his magic power to keep the water around HIS head, in an attempt to drown him. For a while it seemed to work, then the water splashed everywhere and HE laughed yet again.  
  
" That was so unimpressive. THIS IS REAL MAGIC!" HE pointed his palm at Mini Zane and forced him into another wall. Then lifted him off his feet and repeatedly slammed him into the floor. HE didn't do it very hard, if he did he would need to get a replacement and that was far more trouble then it was worth. When Mini Zane was bleeding amd brusied HE stopped.   
  
" That should teach you to to try and repel against me, SLAVE!" After a final kick, HE left. Zane watched in horror. He remembered that day well. On that day he swore to himself he would get stronger, stronger then anyone so he wouldn't feel so helpless again. That's why loosing so easily to Ryan was so hard on him. Since then he spent nearly all his free time training so he could fight Ryan again. But their was one other reason he wanted to be strong be strong. That reason walked into the room were HIS guards had put him after the fight. Mini May took one look at Mini Zane so beat up and burst out crying.   
  
" Why you have to fight HIM?!" See asked through her tears.   
  
" I thought if I could defeat him, we'd have a bette life."  
  
" But you can't beat HIM!"   
  
" I had to try!"  
  
" Try to get your self killed?!" Mini Zane came up to the Young May and hugged her. Putting one arm around her waist and the other curled behind her head.   
  
" Some Day both of us are going to escape this place. I promise."Mini May snuggled deeper into Mini Zane's arms and he pulled her closer.   
  
"Zane, the next time you fight HIM, I'll help. You're my best friend and I want to stay by you."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks May. I promise I'll always be by yourside too."  
  
Zane statred feeling bad, he'd broken that promise on more then one ocasion after they had gotten to Vane.   
  
May was starting to wish for when they wer younger, back then Zane was always with her.  
  
'and not some Preimer Girl.' she thought.   
  
The Nakoudoes were watching through a sphere Chimeran had made.  
  
" That's so Beautiful!" Said Amy.   
  
" Not as beautiful as you as you." Said Chimeran. Amy blushed.  
  
" AHEM!" Tom loudly cleared his throat. " How may more memoires are there?"   
  
" About three significant ones, the rest are good but not to serious." Said Amy.   
  
"Good, then let's continue." said Tom.  
  
Now you have a little more info on May and Zane. Please Review. 


	23. Mysterious Power and New Love

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game   
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 23 Mysterious Power and New Love  
  
' I wonder why I'm having all these flashbacks.' Thought Zane. ' Even among mages such things aren't normal.'   
  
" It's a good thing You're so good at Illusions, Chimeran. If Zane realized what was happening, our whole project would fail." Said Amy.   
  
" Thank you so much, I'm glad my powers could be used for such a noble cause." Said Chimeran. Tom was glaring at him.   
  
" We still need the new couple to travel down Memory Lane a few more times, so the Master Illusionist will get back to work." Chimeran said. His eyes began glowing green.   
  
Zane was training when he saw himself again, only older. About 13-15 years old( In the present he's 17) Young Zane tried to help a friend who had fallen but then the overseers saw them and started cracking red whips. They brought the whips up ready to strike when the two slaves were covered by a golden aura.   
  
" Didn't anyone tell you to be nice?" said voice. The overseers turned to see a young man about five years older then Zane. He had golden brown hair and blue eyes. He wore amber and russet adventure clothes and hand a sword sheath on his back.   
  
" You look like you'd be a good slave. The Master will be pleased." They said and charged. The stranger just stood there. The whips hit an electrical barrier and burned up. They both dropped the burning whips and punched, the stranger caught the punches. He began smirking as he sent electrical currents through their fists. They screamed before passing out. Another one was coming up behind him, this one bearing a sword. He was about to cut down the stranger when his face became contorted with pain and Young Zane saw the Overseer was cut in half through the stomach, but Young Zane hadn't seen the stranger move.   
  
" What happened?" Young Zane asked. The Stranger showed Young Zane his sword, there was fresh blood on it. Young Zane's moth fell open, he'd never seen someone so powerful.   
  
" You're worried about your friend aren't you?" the Stranger asked. Young Zane nodded Dumbly. " She's in that abuser's room." Young Zane's eyes widened and he ran toward were HIS room was.   
  
' What's wrong with me? I remember most of this now, but I can't remember what happened next. ARG! it's just a blur.' Zane thought. ' But I could never forget that warrior, ever since then I've wanted to be that powerful.'   
  
With the Nakudoes  
  
Amy Shuddered.   
  
" What's wrong?" Tom asked.   
  
" May's next memory, it was in pieces when I picked out of her mind. I knew it was important, so I've trying to repair it. I just realized what it was."   
  
" And? What is it?" Asked Chimeran.   
  
" It's...It's...." Amy couldn't seem to get it out.   
  
" Maybe it would be easier if you just thought it to me." Said Tom. Placing a hand on her shoulder. Amy nodded.  
  
" Wait, why not send it to me?" asked Chimeran.   
  
" Me and Tom have been friends for a long time, I have a much easier time transmitting to him." Said Amy. Tom smiled, it became a smirk as he looked at Chimeran. Amy closed her eyes and in a few moments Tom was on his knees, panting.  
  
" What's wrong with you?' Chimeran asked.   
  
" There(pant) was a lot of(pant) powerful emotion in that(pant) memory, most of(pant) it was negative." Said Tom. When he caught his breath he whispered to Chimeran. The Illusionist's eyes widened.   
  
" I'd rather not make an illusion of that." He said.   
  
" I know what you mean. But we have to for the sake of the project." Said Tom. Amy nodded.   
  
" Alright." Said Chimeran.   
  
With May  
  
May was tending to her garden, when it began shifting and looked like storage shed. She saw a young teen version of herself moving pieces of equipment when the door flew open and some overseers walked in.   
  
" The Master wants to see you." One of them said. young May remembered that these same overseers had said that to other girls her age. When they came back, they were different. These girls seemed very sad and even more paranoid. Some of them even committed suicide. She had heard from the older kids what HE did to them. Got the whole explanation. She grabbed a piece of wood and tired to fight her way out, but she was overmatched and out numbered. They tied her hands behind her back and marched her to Master's room. She started screaming so they gagged her. Around this time Zane met that stranger, and ran faster. He was surprised when he found no guards and the door unlocked. When he looked inside he found his friend tied to a bed, and HE was ripping off his friend's rag-like clothing. Zane had also heard what the older kids said about the master. His blood began boiling and then......darkness. Everything went dark.   
  
With the Nakudoes  
  
"Why'd you stop?" asked Tom.   
  
" I couldn't get a clear memory to rely to Chimeran. It's like he blacked out." Said Amy. " But May remembered. " She involuntarily shivered.   
  
Back to the Flashback  
  
Young May was struggling as hard as she could, but the master with his magic was stronger. Then she saw Young Zane enter. A blue aura began to surround and his eyes glowed light blue. HE snorted.   
  
" Are you challenging me again?" HE asked. Young Zane answered by raising his left hand and a stream of water came gushing forth. HE put a magic shield butt it was soon crushed under the pressure of the water. HE was using all his magical power to stay alive, but Zane didn't break a sweat, in fact the water got stronger. May saw that his skin was being replaced by shiny blue, dragon like scales.   
  
' Were is all this power coming from?! It can't be that kid! He had bearly any magic at all!' HE thought. His body was being crushed by the force of Young Zane's attack. Young Zane was oblivious, the only thing in his mind was purge the world of this filth.  
  
" Hmpf!" May's muffled scream brought him back to reality, as soon as he did, his scales and aura disappeared. His attack head been filling up the room with water, and now May was in danger of drowning. He ceased his attack immediately and untied his friend and removed the gag. Both them then ran out, leaving HIS crushed and lifeless body behind. The commotion they caused attracted HIS underlings but by the time they arrived, the two had fled. They had no trouble escaping. The two of them ran until their legs could no longer run and they collapsed. When they had caught their breath, Zane spoke up.  
  
" Are you ok?" He asked. May was still shaken up, but put a smile on her face.  
  
" I am, thanks." Then she hugged him. but then she started shaking. " But what are we going to do now?" She asked.   
  
" I heard some people talking about the Magic Guild of Vane. Let's go there." Said Zane.   
  
" Ok!" said May.   
  
In another part of Vane  
  
" Hard at work, Nakudoes?" Asked Lemina. The three turned.  
  
" Hi Lady Lemina." they said.   
  
" Who is it this time?" Lemina asked.   
  
" Zane and May." Said Amy.   
  
" Good luck." Said Lemina. Then arms slipped around her waist from behind.   
  
" Excuse us Nakudoes, we something important to do, don't we milady?" Aaron said smiling. Lemina giggled.   
  
" Yes we do." She said. then Giggled some more as Aaron kissed her neck. The two preimers walked away.   
  
" That reminds me, have Ryan and Mia told each other yet?" Tom asked.   
  
" Yes, they have. They've kissed a few times too." Said Amy.  
  
" How do you know?" Chimeran asked. Tom and Amy gave him a look.  
  
" I have eyes and ears everywhere." said Amy.  
  
" It comes in handy for our projects. But it gets annoying that I can never hide anything form her." Said Tom. Amy giggled. Chimeran went back to work.  
  
May was just starting to calm down when the area around her changed again. A young version of herself and Zane were walking into Vane for the first time.   
  
" Zane.... We're here! We're really here!" Said young May, she was smiling ear to ear. Zane was just as happy. They both ran into the city but then were stopped by a pair of official looking, old people. They both had grey hair and long beards.   
  
" You street urchins, what are you doing in our city?" He asked in a condescending tone.   
  
" We came to live here." said May.  
  
" You have any money for a home?"   
  
" No."   
  
" I suppose you could stay if you have magic power." They each took one of the kids and ran a series of tests.   
  
" May! We can stay! I passed!" said Zane. " May?" He couldn't see her anywhere. He walked toward the entrance and saw the other official forcing her out.   
  
" You are not welcomed here!" He said.   
  
" What are you doing?!" Young Zane demanded.   
  
" This wrench has failed every test. She does not deserve to live in the Legendary city of Mages." Said the Official. Young Zane walked over to Young May.   
  
" Let's go." He said.   
  
" But Zane, you've been talking non-stop about joining the Magic Guild. It's was your dream." Said Young May.   
  
" I won't stay here if you can't, You are more important to me then any dream or goal." Said Young Zane. Young May blushed crimson.   
  
" Wait a minute!" Called a voice. The two turned around and saw Lemina and Aaron.   
  
" I heard you had great magical power. Why are you leaving?" Lemina asked.   
  
" They said May couldn't stay here because she didn't have magic power." Said Young Zane.   
  
" WHAT?! That rule was discontinued as soon as I became Premier. Who told you this?" Lemina asked. Young Zane pointed to the Officials.   
  
" Those two again." Said Aaron. " Can I do it this time?" He asked.   
  
" Be my guest." Said Lemina. Aaron walked over to the officials and gave them an earful about treating people with natural magic talent and buried talent equal, and how some traditions had changed. They got so mad, they changed their guild robes to traveling ones and left. Aaron then turned back to Young Zane and Young May.   
  
" You two are welcomed to stay in Vane for as long as you want." He said. Young Zane and Young May got their robes and weapons, positively beaming.   
  
" That's so sweet." Said Amy. " That should be it. Now be just need to give them a little extra push and they will confess." Suddenly Chimeran's sphere grew a dark border, and a new image appeared. It showed Young Zane during class.   
  
" What's going on?" Amy asked.   
  
" I don't know. I didn't do this." Said Chimeran.   
  
In Flashback  
  
" You're Zane right?" asked an energetic voice asked. Zane turned around to see an angelic face and golden locks.   
  
" Yyyes." He said, slightly blushing.   
  
" I'm Mia Asua, The Junior Premier. I'm supposed to check on new guild members." She said. " So how are you doing?"   
  
" Ffine." Young Zane said.   
  
" Great." Said Mia, she smiled at him before leaving. Young May walked up to him.   
  
" She's seems nice." Said Young May.   
  
" Yeah." said Young Zane, still blushing.   
  
" Zane? You are going to come with me after school right?" Young May asked.   
  
" Yeah." The scene fast forward to what seemed to be several weeks.   
  
" Zane! You blew me off again! I was waiting in training Room for an hour!" Said an Angry young May.   
  
" Sorry, May. I had to work on getting up to Headboy." Said Young Zane.  
  
" But you promised you'd be there!" Said Young May, she was getting misty eyed.   
  
" But this is a very important goal to me. it just came up." Said Young Zane.  
  
" Why do you want to be Headboy anyway?" asked Young May.   
  
" For the honor."   
  
" Yeah right! You just want to impress Mia! Don't you?!" Young Zane started blushing.   
  
" So what if I am? As my best friend I thought you'd be more supportive!"   
  
" A best friend wouldn't blew me off so much!"   
  
Outside Flashback  
  
" Chimeran! What are you doing?!" Tom demanded. Chimeran looked panicky.   
  
" I haven't done anything! Someone must have hacked into my spell!" Said Chimeran.   
  
" Just close it!" Amy shouted.  
  
" I'm trying!" Chimeran shouted back.   
  
Inside Flashback   
  
" Zane I don' t like arguing with you. I just wish you'd tell me when you can't meet me." Said young May.   
  
" I'm sorry about that, could you forgive me?' Young Zane asked.   
  
" Sure." Said Young May, young Zane gave her a quick hug before leaving.   
  
Outside Flashback   
  
" I guess it wasn't too bad." Said Tom.   
  
" Don't look now, but it's getting worse." Said Chimeran. The Sphere was getting darker.   
  
Inside Flashback  
  
Young May was in her room when a voice spoke to her.  
  
" Zane doesn't care about you. He pitied you because you were weak! But now he has someone else to crush on."   
  
" No you're wrong!" Said Young May.   
  
" As soon as you were accepted in Vane, he abandoned you. He hardly notices you anymore."   
  
" You're wrong!"   
  
" You know I'm right. Deep down you know I speak the truce." Said the voice. The voice keep echoing in her head. She clutched her head in both of her hands to try and block it out.   
  
Outside Flashback   
  
Chimeran still couldn't shut down the sphere. Amy brought out a large war hammer.   
  
" Let me!" She brought her hammer down on the sphere.   
  
" Don't!" Chimeran shouted, but Amy already smashed the sphere. Chimeran shook violently before fainting.   
  
" Is he ok?" Amy asked.   
  
" He's fine he only fainted, we need to check on May!" Said Tom.   
  
With May  
  
When the sphere was broken, May was released from the illusion. The words were still echoing in her head.   
  
" It's true." She said softly. " It really is true." She created a beam of electricity and held it in her hand.   
  
" I'm just a burden on him." The beam began to take shape.   
  
With the Nakudoes  
  
Amy and Tom were running to were they sensed May's magic. On the way they saw Zane.   
  
"Come with us! NOW!" They both shouted. Zane shrugged and followed. When they reached the garden they saw May holding an electrical dagger.   
  
" May!" Said Zane. May smiled sadly.   
  
" Bye." She said. Zane quickly formed a ball of water and threw it, shorting out the dagger. Then he quickly gathered her in his arms. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her arms down, with the second curled around her head, pressing it to him.   
  
" Zane! Let me go!" Said May as she struggled against Zane's arms. He only held her tighter.   
  
" Why are you doing?" He demanded.   
  
" I'm just a burden!" She said.   
  
" No! You're not!" Said Zane. " You're very important to me."  
  
" You're just saying that!"   
  
" No! I mean it. I'm really sorry for ignoring you." There was a pause. " After we got to Vane, I was so excited about everything. It was so different from anything we'd known. I took you for granted and I hope you can forgive me." May stopped struggling so hard.   
  
" But you love Mia, even though she's already taken."   
  
" I had a crush on Mia. Everyone was saying how great I was at magic, I let it go to my head."   
  
" You ARE in love my Mia! I know you are!"   
  
" May..."  
  
" No! I wouldn't listen!" Zane bent down and softly kissed her, making sure she couldn't pull back. May struggled at first.......... but then stopped............then she began to softly kiss back. Having Electrical magic could allow the mage to read minds, since thoughts are just electrical charges, Although May hadn't learned much about that field of magic, through his kiss, May could read his emotions and knew he wasn't lying. Eventually the kiss broke.  
  
" I love you too Zane." Said May before kissing him again. Zane smiled and kissed back.   
  
The Nakudoes had been watching the whole scene.   
  
" Mission accomplished." They both said.   
  
I've been working on that idea for a while and I hope it was good. Please Review. BTW, Fans of Zelda should read my Friend Talonclawfange's fics. They're very good. Some of the best Zelda fics I've read. 


	24. Azado

Sorry about the late update.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own th rights to any Lunar Game  
  
The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 24 Azado  
  
A day after the near fatal incident, Zane still refused to let May out of his sight, not that she minded the attention.   
  
" I don't think I have seen him this happy since he first came here." Said Hiro. Zane had an arm around May's waist and looked like he had found the most important thing in the world and wasn't going to let go any time soon.   
  
" Love can completely change someone." Said Luica, looking Hiro right in the eye.   
  
"Yes it can." Said Hiro as he reached up to stroke Lucia's cheek. She closed her eyes to savor the pleasure that hiro's touch gave her. Then she drew him in for a light kiss.   
  
Vane Infirmary  
  
Chimeran was making a small illusion like screen in his bed, to entertain himself. He had woken up early this morning, but the infirmary keeper insisted they he stay for the rest of the day to make sure. Amy had gotten an earful from the old Infirmary Keeper about messing with the magic of others. Chimeran was connected to his illusions so when Amy smashed his sphere, his illusions abruptly died and that caused a mental shock for the Illusionist.   
  
' At least May and Zane hooked up.' He thought.  
  
But Not all was well.   
  
A Forest Near Vane  
  
A girl with long brown hair, green eyes, wearing a grayish black dress, bowed before Shane.   
  
" Did I pass?" She asked. A DKH member, with black hair and brown eyes spoke up.  
  
" Of course not! That Mage still lives!" He said.   
  
" Quiet Hasin, It is not your place to decide." Said Shane. Hasin bowed.   
  
" Sorry Milord."   
  
" Cadina, your test was to hack into the Illusionist's spell and make Fire User kill herself, although she still lives, If the Headboy hadn't shown up. She would be dead. So...... you're in." Cadina looked up and smiled.   
  
" Thank you Lord Shane." She said. Shane brought her to her feet.   
  
" Welcome to the Devil's Knighthood." He said. Then all three of them disappeared.   
  
With the Traveling Mages  
  
" Are we there yet?" asked Zack. Ali was about to soundproof the area around him when Laura called out.   
  
" Yes!" Before them was the entrance to Azado.   
  
" Finally, now we wouldn't have to listen to Zack's endless questions." Said Alex.   
  
" Told you he wasn't a quiet traveler." Said Ali. Monfar walked away from the group.   
  
" See you guys later, I'm off to the Bar!" He called.(He's in his early 20's).   
  
" Meet us at the Guild!" Called Mia. The rest of the group headed for the weapons and Armor shop. Ryan loaded up on charms that would protect him from negative statuses, like Paralysis.   
  
" Now I can protect my Mia no matter what." He said winking at Mia, she giggled.   
  
" Why aren't you getting charms?" asked Ali.  
  
" Because I pity whoever tries to kidnap you, Mistress of Wind." Said Alex.   
  
" Very funny, but what about protecting yourself?" She asked.   
  
" Ever since I became an Adult Dragon, my body has been protected by a special energy my Aura gives off, I'm immune to such spells, unless someone super powerful like your mom or another dragon casts it." Said Alex. After they finished their shopping, they took a walk around town, Azado had changed a lot since the first time Hiro and the others were there. The people were happy and no longer looking over their shoulders wearing someone was watching them. There were schools and Infirmaries, all built and run by Althena's Chosen, and all free of charge. It had taken a while for the general public to trust the Chosen again after they had helped Zophar, but after two decades of selflessness and giving, even the most skeptic hater had regained faith in Althena's Chosen. One of them came up to the group, this one was dressed in a modest blue habit, that appeared to have been used before. This one was female, with long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
" Welcome to the City of Azado, Travlers. Do any of you need healing from your journey, or maybe directions to an Inn?" She asked.  
  
" Sure, do you know a good place to watch the sunset?" Asked Laura.   
  
" Yes, Follow me. Oh, my Name's Keiko." She said. She lead them to a hill close to the docks.   
  
" I come here every day to watch the setting Sun and thank Althena for letting me be alive so I can see it." Said Keiko. It was getting dark as the the sun slipped below the waters, so the traveling mages and Keiko sat down to watch the sun set.   
  
Flashback  
  
A younger Laura was setting on a hill just outside Horam, watching the Setting Sun make the sky burn. She felt so at peace here, at first she came because Master Wong said it would help her training, but now she came because she truly liked it. Suddenly she was all wet, she quickly turned around and saw boy with red hair, red eyes, wearing an outfit similar to her own, laughing on the ground, an empty water container next to him.   
  
" Ryuu! You're such a jerk!" She yelled. Ryuu continued laughing.   
  
" BLUE DRAGON KICK!" Laura yelled., then became surrounded by blue energy and flew toward Ryuu, who jumped up and landed behind Laura and then continued laughing.   
  
" Why do you always bother me?" Laura demanded.  
  
" Because it's so easy! You were just starring into space." Said Ryuu.  
  
" I'm going to punch you so hard, you'll land on the Blue Star!" Said Laura running at Ryuu. He smirked and amused a battle stance.   
  
" Come on." He said. Laura threw a punch, Ryuu grabbed her fist in mid spin and flipped her over, but before Laura hit the ground she kicked Ryuu's stomach and both of them landed on the ground.   
  
" You always put a good fight Laura." Said Ryuu.   
  
End Flashback  
  
" Laura, Laura, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Said Zack. Laura made a small jump of surprise.   
  
" Sorry, I was just remembering something." She said.   
  
" Keiko! Keiko!" Someone else called. The group turned and saw a boy in the same kind of robe as Keiko, he had brown hair, blue eyes.   
  
" That's Hikaru, he's another one of Althena's Chosen." Said Keiko.   
  
" Your face is kinda red." Said Monfar.   
  
" I'm not blushing!" Said Keiko.   
  
" I didn't say you were, but thanks for telling us." Said Monfar. A momment later, he was on the ground with his eyes closed   
  
" Nice Punch." Said Laura.   
  
" She always did a mean punch, that's why I try to stay on here good side." Said Hikaru as he reached the top of the hill.   
  
" Hi, Hikaru." Said Keiko, her cheeks were stained pink.   
  
" Hi Keiko, it's time to head back to the temple." He said.   
  
" Alright." The two walked back down the hill, Keiko's arm brushing lightly against Hikaru's.   
  
" I hope they haven't take any vow of Chasity yet." Said Monfar, with a perverted grin. Everyone glared at him. " Oh yeah, I'm unconscious." Then he lay ed back down and closed his eyes.   
  
Azado Temple  
  
" You hear that?" Asked Hikaru as they entered the temple.   
  
" What?" Asked Keiko.   
  
" Something like chanting." Said Hikaru.   
  
"Sort of." Said Keiko. They followed it to a stairway. " We're no allowed to go there." She said.   
  
" Don't worry, I outrank you so If we get caught, You can just say I ordered you too." Said Hikaru, and gave a confident smile. Keiko felt herself melting.   
  
" Ok." She said after a while. They went up the stairs and saw several high level priests around a six pointed star, chanting something they couldn't understand.   
  
" I feel something, it's like..." Hikaru started.  
  
" A distressed spirit signal." Keiko finished. They blushed.   
  
" I think it's comming from over here." Said Hikaru. He walked over to a torch holder, and pulled it down, the wall next to it moved to reveal a secret passage.   
  
" Are you going to go down there?" asked Keiko. Hikaru was already walking in, Keiko sighed before following him. Inside they saw a cell with the High Priest Blasie tied up and gaged.   
  
" Father Blasie! What are you doing here?" asked Keiko. Blasie was close enough to the entrance so that they could removed the gag with opening the cell.   
  
" It's a shape shifter! He kidnapped me and put me here. He wants to revive the flame that delivers Althena's Judgment!" He said. Keiko and Hikaru gasped. They had heard stories of Althena's Judgment, that the Old Chosen used an evil flame to terrorize the people of Azado.   
  
" What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Keiko and Hikaru froze then turned around. Behind them, stood an exact replica of High Priest Blaise.   
  
" We know you're a shape shifter and when we tell everyone else, you'll be history!" Said Hikaru.   
  
" That's what you think." Said the Shape Shifter, and snapped his fingers. The room became filled with monsters that pounced on the two, Hikaru sent beams of light from his hands that vaporized many demons, Keiko pulled a long Dagger out of habit and began slashing at anything that came in range, but eventually a demon got the drop on him and knocked him down while others pinned him down.  
  
" Hikaru!" Keiko shouted and tried to get to him but other demons pinned her down as well. Minutes later, they were tied up and put in the cell with Blasie.   
  
" I would kill you now, but you Hikaru, are quite a prodigy. Such immense magical power and Spiritual energy too. It would be a shame to waste talent. On the other hand, your friend isn't useful to me at all, she'd be quite a burden, and her family would worry too, I should just get rid of her right now." Said the Shape Shifter, and turned one of his hands into a sword.   
  
" Wait! What do you want?" Asked Hikaru.   
  
" I want you to obey my every command, you will be quite useful." Said the Shape Shifter.   
  
" What exactly would I do? Grunt Work?" Asked Hikaru.   
  
" Sometimes, but mostly for influencing new recruits, you're well liked in Azado, I would be able to get a lot more recruits with your help."  
  
" I'm sorry but, I can't help you." Said Hikaru. A beam of light suddenly emerged from the hallway and covered them. " Because we won't be around." He began to smirk. Then all three captives vanished.  
  
" FIND THEM NOW!" ordered the Shape Shifter. Hikaru, Keiko and Blasie reappeared in Blasie's house.   
  
" How'd you do that?" Asked Keiko. " You were out of Magic Power, I could feel it."   
  
" That wasn't Magic Power, It was Spirit Energy." Said Hikaru " I set portals to get to other places around Azado faster, I sue Spirit Energy to use these Portals. " Suddenly the door opened and the Traveling Mages burst in, then saw the three bound ones on the floor, and quickly untied them.   
  
" We felt a strange energy and we came to find out what it was." Said Alex.   
  
" It was Spirit Energy." Said Ryan.   
  
" You know about Spirit Energy?" asked Hikaru.   
  
" Yeah, Say Hi Spirit." Said Ryan, his amulet glowed and Spirit appeared.   
  
" Hi." He said.   
  
" I got my own Spirit too, actually she belonged to my Cousin, but she....won't be needing her anymore." Said Hikaru. Something beneath Hikaru's chest glowed and a female spirit appeared. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and wore a Pink Kimono with a dark Pink Obi.   
  
" Hello, I'm Kiyosshi."   
  
" There will be time for introductions later. We have to stop that impostor before he revives Althena's Judgment."  
  
I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's more fluffy then action because I felt like writing fluff. Don't worry more action next chapter. Please Review. 


	25. The Fire of Althena's Judegement

Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to any Lunar Game

Please read/review TalonClawFang's fics. They're exteremly good.

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 25 The Fire of Althena's Judgment  
  
"What can we do to stop them?" asked Mia.

"The shape shifter will have most likely increased security, so It may be difficult to get in, but first we need to make sure no one is at the Magic Boost Star on the Second level. That's were the incantations that bring that control the fire are cast. That much I know, but I am not sure how he plans to bring back the flames." Said the High priest.

" The flames were originally made from my mom's Dragon Aura." Said Alex. " As long as they don't get that we should be ok." "

I hope you're right, I've heard stories of when The Dark Chosen were using The Judgment to control Azado. Something like that should never be repeated." Said Keiko.  
  
Tapen's Peak  
  
The DKH showed no signs of being anywhere near Taben's Peak. But other trouble was brewing. A a group of kids were gathered in the center of the play ground, their ages ranged from 12-14.

" Ok, so Bruno is going to play Ronfar, Lily is going to be Lemina, Jason is going to be Hiro, Ritea is going to play Jean, I'm going to be Leo, Now all we need to someone to be Lucia." Said a beastboy named Tigato. He had a horn on his forehead, but instead of pointing in the usual direction, it was pointing upward at a sharper angle. He had dirty blond hair and amber eyes. The kid called Bruno was rather big for his age, Nall thought he might be half giant. He had dark blue hair, green eyes and was dressed like Ronfar. Lily had waist length brown hair and blue eyes, she was dressed as Lemina. Jason had silver hair and turquoise eyes, He was dressed as Hiro. Ritea had violet hair and brown eyes, she was dressed as Jean in the Blue Dragon Outfit.

" I think Anna should be Lucia." Said Jason.

" Why?" asked Tigato.  
" She's like Lucia." Said Jason.

" How come ever time you get to be Hiro, Anna is Lucia?" asked Ritea with a smirk. "Coincidence." said Jason.

" I bet you like her." Said Ritea, Jason began to blush.

" She's just my friend." Said Jason.

" Jason has a crush on Anna, Jason has a crush on Anna." Said Ritea in a singsong voice.

" Why would I like some dumb girl like her!" Jason said.

" You Jerk!" Someone shouted. Jason turned around and saw Anna. She had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a green dress ans a white shirt. Then she ran away. "

Anna! Wait up!" Jason ran after her. but hew wasn't as fast as Anna and she got to the lift before Jason, who had run into Ruby in his rush.

" What's the rush?" Ruby asked. Jason sighed.

" I said some really stupid things and now Anna's mad at me." He told her the story.

" Let's go get her, then I'll let you two settle this." Said Ruby, they boarded the lift and left Taben's Peak.

" Anna! Anna where are you?" Ruby called.

" Excuse me miss, Is this the child you were looking for?" asked man. He wore a black traveler's cloak with same color pants and shirt. He had green eyes and brown hair.

" Anna are you ready to come back?" asked Ruby.

" But what about..." Anna started.

" You should ask him yourself." Said Ruby.

" Ok Big Sister." Anna walked over to Ruby.

" Thank you for helping Anna." Said Ruby. The man extended his hand.

" No problem mis. " Ruby shook his hand and suddenly felt dizzy.

" Are you ok?" He asked.

" ...I'm ...fine." Said Ruby. The man walked away. Ruby turned to see Jason and Anna facing each other but looking at the ground.

" I'm sorry for calling you a dumb girl." Said Jason.

" It's ok." Said Anna. Ruby smiled at the two.

" Come on let's go back." Said Ruby and they left. Nearby the man chuckled.

" Well Absor, did you get it?" asked a figure in dark armor. Absor revealed a bottle with something red glowing in it.

" Mission accomplished." He said.

" I thought Dragon Aura would look different."

" This isn't the aura it's self, just a good deal of energy from it." Said Absor.

" WHAT?! You were supposed to get the Aura!"

" If I tried to get her aura, she would have noticed and fought against me, I wouldn't have stood a chance against her! Even worse, her mate might have heard and come to attack too." Said Absor. " This will be plenty for the plan."

" Alright, it's your neck if It doesn't work." Said the Figure in Dark Armor. The two of them vanished. They reappeared in Azado's Temple, on the second level. They walked to the center of the magic circle, where tall crystal rested on a pedestal.

" With this crystal, we will create a creature many times more powerful then the last one." Said the figure in Dark Armor.

" Yes, since my lord was so generous as to donate it and that armor to your cause." Said Absor. Priests of the Chosen began filling in.

" Were is the High Priest?" one asked. " He will be here shortly, now please chant the words that we told you about." Said the figure in Dark armor.

" Satzi, why are you wearing all that armor?" another one asked. " You look strange." Satzi growled softly.

" Just in case." He said. " Now chant."

" The words seem too harsh, like something the old chosen would have said." said the priests. "

The High Priest wants you to chant those words!" Satzi almost shouted. Absor sighed.

" Allow me." He said. He walked to where some plants were potted, and grabbed some flowers and watched as they withered away, then he turned back to the priests and fired a beam at them. All of them got blank stares and took up positions around the magic circle. Absor smiled and placed the bottle of energy below the crystal. The priests began chanting.

" Now it's only a matter of time." Said Absor.

" I'm going to set up a barrier so no one finds this place."

" Good idea, I'll help." said the Shape Shifter.

" Where have you been?"

" Just reporting to Lord Shane."

" Alright just help me set up this barrier."  
  
With the Traveling Mages  
  
Alex's head turned towards the temple.  
" What's wrong Alex?" asked Ali.

" I thought I sensed Dragon power over at that Temple." Said Alex.

" I felt it too." Said Garnet.

" But you said they'd need Ruby's aura to make another creature, I don't see how it's possible that she would loss it." Said Mia.

" Yeah I guess you're right." Said Alex.

" Hey Ryan, you were on your own for a while when you were young right?" asked Monfar.

"Yeah why?" asked Ryan.

" Do you know how to get rid of insects? They're been bothering me a lot." said Monfar.

"Insects." Said Alex in pensive tone. " That's it!" He said suddenly.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

" There is a certain kind of magic that allows the mage to steal energy from other life forms, kind of like a leach. If that kind of mage found any of the dragons, they could siphon magical energy from them with them noticing." Said Alex.

" So you think the DKH found a parasite mage and sent them to Taben's Peak?" asked Hikaru.

" Yes, exactly." said Alex.

" Then what are waiting for?" asked Monfar. They all left the house and headed for the temple. When they arrived at the temple they saw living fireballs and gargoyles bearing swords, and mesmerized priests waiting for them. Alex and Ali drew their swords and charged the gargoyles, Monfar and Laura followed them. Hikaru and Ryan with their spirit friends tried to take down the priests without actually hurting them. Mia charged a water spell to use against the fire balls.

One gargoyle made a stab at Alex, he blocked with his own sword and fired him with other hand. He then made jump and landed his blade into the skull of another gargoyle. Several joined up and attacked him together. Alex spread his wings and rose into the sky to avoid their attacks. The sheathed his swords and threw a large fire ball at them.

Ali weaved out of gargoyle's slashes, then made lashed out at it and cut it across the chest, then finished it with a thrust through it' s chest. She ran towards another group and began to bring it down when she saw Monfar having trouble, she threw her sword over in his direction and used the wind to help him, but now she was without her sword, the gargoyle's got cocky and rushed her. She simply snapped her fingers and the air around them picked up, it began swirling them around them, them began making cuts in them, eventually the wind shredded them. Ali summoned her sword back to her and went to help her other friends.

Mia threw water ball after water ball at the approaching Fire creatures, but it wasn't taking down enough of them so she tried a new tactic. She put both her hands together and fired a stream of water from them, dousing the flames and only leaves a hissing sound and some steam as the only proof they were ever there.

Kyushi and Spirit were a great team, they're ability to reach into the priest's minds and shut them down was invaluable, since the spell they were under seemed to increased there endurance and couldn't be subdued by physically means. When all the enemies fell, the Mages were able to advance into the temple. They found Satzi waiting for them. " You're too late! Soon the spell will be complete and the Fire of Althena's Judgment will be revived!"  
  
Sorry about the ending, It just seemed like a good place to stop. Don't forget to read TalonClawFange's fics. Please Review.


	26. The Challenge Field

I'm really sorry about the super late update, but now I finally get to use an idea I've been planning on for a while

Disclaimer- I don't own the Rights to any Lunar Game

BTW, this chapter is PG13(Maybe R depending on how strict the viewer is) for something really evil that Satzi tries to do.

Last time

" With this crystal and the stolen energy from the Red Dragon, we will create a creature of immense power."

" A leach mage can steal energy from other life forms without being noticed as long as they don't try to take too much."

" You're too late! Soon the fire of Althena's Judgement will be revived!"

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 26 The Challegne Field

" Everyone we have to get to the Second floor!" Said Hikaru. Monfar go to the door first but was repelled by an unseen force.

" No one is going anywhere!" Satzi shouted.

" Someone must have created a challenge field, one is leaving untill one side falls." Said Alex.

" Challenge field?" Keiko asked.

" It's a special kind of magic, it was orginally used in tournaments. A warrior or a group would challenge another warrior or group, if that challenge is accepted then an unbreakable forcefield is made around the battle field, no one may leave until the challenge is over." Said Ali.

" This won't take long, It's all of us against one of him." Said Monfar.

" Not so fast brat, as the Challenger I get to make the rules." Said Satzi. " And rule 1 is all fights must be even for them to start."

" What if someone breaks your rules?" asked Alex. " You get to decide that too."

" Anyone who breaks a rule will die on the spot!" Said Satzi. He waited a momment for this to sink in.

" I'll go first." Said Alex.

" uhuhuh." Said Satiz. " I'm not done yet, Rule 2, The Challenger may pick who fights. Rule 3 the fight is not over till one warrior is dead." The mages glared at him.

" Can he really do that?" asked Keiko.

" ...Yes, the Challenger makes the rules, if we don't accept them then the Challenge can't start and we'll be stuck here." Said Alex through gritted teeth. Satzi was quite pleased with himself. He had stopped the mages from advancing, eveb though the field wasn't his making, and negated the chance for the the warrior he choose to recover after the match.

' Who should I kill first?' He though. All the mages looked strong, but there was one weak spot in their ranks, Satzi smiled cruelly,

Keiko

She had only novice healing magic and long dagger which she was still learning how to fight with.

" One more rule, a barrier will be constructed around the fighters to block out healing spells, telepathy and any other interference." The mages shouted in their minds, they were hoping to get by the rules that way, " D you accept my terms?"

"...."

" Well?" Satzi as clearly enjoying himself.

" ....Yes." Said Alex.

" Good." Said Satzi. " Then I will choose......Keiko to be the first fighter." said Satzi.Hikaru involuntarily jumped in front of Keiko protectivly.

" She's no threat to your plans! Leave her out of this!" He demanded.

" I want her to be the first fighter, if she dosen't fight then the forcefield will never come down." Said Satzi.

" Hirkaru, let me do this!" Said Keiko.

" You can't fight yet!" He said firmly.

" If I don't the whole city is dommed!" Said Keiko equally firmly.

" But..." Keiko got in front of him and looked him the eys.

" I can do this." She said.

" ....Fine." Hikaru said after a pause.

" Good." Said Satzi. Keiko walked up to him. " Let the Challenge begin." The mages felt a wave energy that was the barrier setting up around Keiko and Satzi. Keiko drew her Long dagger(or Short Sword). Satzi chuckled.

" You know you don't stand a chance." He said.

" I will not lose." Said Keiko. Satzi laughed. He lunged forward and landed a blow to Keiko's stomach, she bent over in pain.

" See, the fight just started and you're already doubled over." He gave her an upper cut that knocked her off her feet. He slowly walked toward her to land another blow when Keiko sprung up and slahsed against his torso. The short sword viberated in her hands as she pulled it back.But Satzi's whole body was viberating from the blow.

" She's pretty smart. She made him think she was too injuryed too get up when she was casting a healing spell." Said Alex.

" And striking the center of his armor to make it viberate more and knock him off balance." Said Ryan.

" That's my girl." Said Hikaru fondly. Everyone looked him and he went red. " I, I mean friend of course!"

Keiko was searching for a weak piont in Satzi's armor. Hikaru told how every armor has a weak point to explain how to show the people the Choosen had Changed. Some people needed a different mehtod other then the helpful choosen to gain their trust and compared that to armor. Stazi recovered and ran at her, she barely managed to avoid him, then she noticed he was getting wobbly.

' A good push could knock him down' the thought ran throug her mind, she was surprised at what she thought. She ran and threw her full weight against Satzi when he was leaning in one direction, he fell like a fallen tree. He struggled to get up, but since he wasn't rasied a warrior hew found it very difficult.

" I guess I won." Said Keiko.

" You guess wrong." Said Satzi, his armor shrunk and became less bulky( Like the differenece between the sub armor and Rohan Armor in Rohan Warriors, but still with a hemet) and he tackled Keiko, he greabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, with his other hand, claws sprung from his gaunlet and he began tearing Keiko's habit off.

" No!" Hikaru rushed toward the barrier, but the others caught him

" Get a grip! If you interfer you'll die!" Said Garent as she hovered in front of his face.

" I can just stand by and watch by best friend get raped!" Hikaru started glowing with an anrgy light, the rest were starting to have trouble golding him down.

" Is there anything we can do?" asked Garnet. Mia shook her head sadly.

" Their isn't a rule against it, as far as the magic knows the fight continues." She said.

Keiko twisted and squrimed to get out of Satzi's grip.

" Stop struggling, This armor increases my strength several times over, and in this mode it weights almost nothing." Said Satzi as he continued tearing Keiko's habit, then the claws retracted and he began feeling her. This was the last straw, Keiko tried biting him, Satzi had removed his helemt mask so he could forceibly kiss Keiko, but he was so surprised at her attack he let go of her wrists, Keiko got up immediaitly and grabbed her fallen short sword. Satzi sat up but saw Keiko holding her short sword at his face.

" Cancel the Challenge!" She ordered, Satzi chuckled.

" It can't be canceled because I said It couldn't when the rules were established, You'll have to kill me, but a good gilr like you can't do that." He said. Keiko started trembling.

" In that case." She forced her short sword into Satzi;s skull and then she herself collasped shaking. Both Barrieres disapeared andn the mages got off Hikaru. The Male Chosen ran to Keiko and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

" Poor thing." Mia said sympathedically. " The shock of almsot being raped and killing someone right after each other, She might be scarred for life." Ryan slipped his arms around Mia from behind.

" Hikaru's just the one to heal those scars." He said. " But just in case, Spirit how does she look from your perspective?"

" Her soul is like an emotional hurricane, it hurts to look at it." Said Spirit.

" Laura, Monfar do you mind staying with Hikaru and Keiko?" asked Alex.

" No problem." They said. Ali, Alex, Mia, and Ryan left for the upper stairs.

I never thought the adventure in Azado was take this many chapters. But I like it this way. The Grand Finale of the Azado Arch next chapter. Please Review.


	27. Dragons and Internal Srife

Disclaimer- I don't own The Lunar Series

The Devil's Knighthood Chapter 27 Dragons and Internal Strife

The four travelers ran up the stairs to the second floor, where the Magic Circle that created the monster was located. But when they arrived no one was there.

"I'm sensing a large amount of mana from higher in the tower." Mia lead the others to the next set of stairs. 'But where is the source?' They ran into a pair of stone gargoyles on the way. " I'll handle this." Mia cupped her hands and fire emerged and consumed the gargolyes. When it cleared there was nothing but liquid rock. They continued on their way to the top. On the corridor of the next floor they encountered a wall.

" This shouldn't be here." Ryan said perplexed.

"That's because it's an illusion." Said Spirit. His partner stuck his hand through wall.

" Come on." He said the others. On the other side of the wall there were even more gargoyles, Stone Soliders and Flame Ghosts.

" This is going to take awhile." Muttered Alex as he and his friends charged towards the monsters.

Devil's Knigththood HQ

Mirar heard a chorus of hideous screams followed by an cruel laugh that sounded too familar. She followed the screams and found Shane using the corrpution spell on prisoners in the dungeon.

" Shane! What are you doing!" She cried in horror. Shane looked at her innocently.

" I'm just practicing the corruption spell. Actually this is just for fun practice. The real thing was corrupting their village, these are just some that I missed."

Mirar was horrified

" Shane, you ruined the lives of an entire village just for pratice with the corruption spell!"

" Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

" You're destroying lives! That's not what this knighthood was formed for!"

" My ends justifies my means. Once all of Lunar is corrupted and the new order is made. These people will feel honored to have helped create the perfect world!"

'Shane what's happened to you? You used to be so kind and friendly.' Mirar thought sadly.

Azado

" This is taking forever!" Ali screamed in irriation after clearing the 5th room full of monsters. " I'm almost of MP."

" Me too." Said Ryan and Mia.

" I'm not. Just another perk of being an adult dragon." Alex said smugly, earning him a punch from his girlfriend. " Ow, my girlfriend is so violent, ow."

" We should be getting close to the top."

Meanwhile at the bottom of the tower things weren't going well either.

" Blue Dragon Kick!" Laura dashed through a swarm of fire based enemies and struck down a few of them. Monfar kissed a pair of dice before throwing them.

" Lady Luck be kind!" He got a five and two, the dice shot forth beams of energy that struck every enemy and defeated a few more. " Can't argue with those results."

Hikaru was still holding onto Keiko while whispering comforting words, neither of them seemed to notice the battle.

DKH HQ

" Mirar I hear you're opposed to Lord Shane's treatment of prisoners and his decisons in general." Hasion asked. He asked Mirar to speak with him in one of the common rooms in mansion that served as their current HQ.

" Yes! You wouldn't believe how much he's changed since he found that stone." Mirar replied. " If only I could find a way to help him."

" I'm afraid I can't allow that _my lady." _Hasion declared. Mirar's eyes widened.

"You think you can stop me?"

" No, but I can." Said another voice. Mirar felt something hit her head and she blacked out. " No one can escape me, for I am a shadow."

Azado

" Those fools." Absor said mockingly. He stood in the same as the priests who were chanting the spell, it was a replica of the orginal ritual room but behind a trap door. " Did they think we would have the ritual out in the open?"

DKH HQ

Mirar groaned as she woke up, she was an enclosed dark. area. She felt drowsy and her head hurt but when she reached up to rub where it hurt, she couldn't move her hands.

'No...' she tried again with similar results. She awoke completely and pulled at her bonds. Rope had encircled her wrists and rest was wrapped around her waist and ended in a tight knot. Rope was also tied around her elbows and shoulders, all knotted together at her wrists binding them even more Her ankles were tied together as well as her knees and thighs, which were all tied together. She was in a kneeling postion and her ankles were tied to her wrists. A dirty cloth was stuffed in her mouth and tied around her head and another cloth was tied around her eyes. She pulled at the bonds but the knots were so tight she couldn't move at all.

" Are sure all that was necessary? It seems exessive for just one girl." Said a voice.

" It is absolutely necessary. She is My Lord's right hand and her power is second only to him. Any gesture at all could mean death for all of us." Said a voice that sounded like Hasion.

" She is that powerful?" Said the first voice sounding fearfull.

" Don't worry I took the necessary precautions." Said Hasion. Light shone on her and someone pulled down her blindfold. The first thing Mirar saw was Hasion smirking down at her. She glared daggers at him and renewed her struggling.

" Don't bother Mirar. Those ropes were enchanted so that only a blade can remove them." He said. " And that circlet on your forehead will block out your power."

Mirar twisted and pulled but the ropes wouldn't budge. " I bet you're wondering why you're tied up in a barrel?"

" You see I like the way Lord Shane is now, so does others of the Knighthood." Hasion continued. " The only thing that keeps him from throwing away the last of his moral inhibtions is you." Mirar gasped.

" I could kill you. The rage Lord Shane would have would remove any and all hesitation for the corruption spell. But he might think the knighthood did it, at that point his rage would be channeled at us and we would be the one he practices the corruption spell on. So we're just going to send you to a brothel." At this Mirar's anger turned to fear, Hasion noticed and chuckled.

" I thought you were a virgin, guess I was right." He put the blindfold back on the top back on the barrel and said " She's all yours." to someone and Mirar felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere. She struggled wildly against her bonds but they refused to give an inch.

Azado Temple

" I think we finally reached the top." Said Ryan. They walked out the final door and emerged on the Althena Statue's left hand. Absor was standing on the right hand with a giant ball of fire behind him.

" Too late. Any second now the great fire beast shall arise!"

" Then we'll just have to kill you and put it out." Alex slashed at Absor, he grabbed the sword's blade and both of them started glowing. After a few seconds of trying to pull his sword back Alex started to feel lightheaded. He let go of his sword and threw a fire ball at Absor, who caught and it dissolved in his hand.

" I was right, the DKH did have a parasite mage!"

"That's right. I am Absor, I will absorb any attack you can throw at me."

Mia placed her hands on the Althena statue and it began to crack at the base of the right wrist. Within seconds the ground beanth Absor gave way, he jumped off the falling piece of rock and right into a double attack by Ryan and Ali. He caught each blade in one hand, but instead of looking angry they smirked.

" Scorthing Fire!" A stream of fire came from Alex and slammed into Absor's chest and knocked him into the large ball of fire still floating where the right hand used to be. His form vanished, consumed by the fire. Mia chanted a spell to put out the fire but just as she spoke the last word and was about to release the spell the fire grew and took the form of a demonic red dragon. She turned the spell on it but it fired a blast of fire and evaporated the water. It roared and was covered by a red aura.

Mia fired more water spells but they all evaporated before hiting him.

" Wind and fire will help him. But electrity should work." Ryan mussed. Mia took his advice and fired a lightning bolt at the dragon. It dodged and shoot several fire balls at them.

" Watch out!" Alex rushed forwards and blocked the attacks with his White Dragon Shield. Mia tried several more lightening spells but the demon dragon would always dodge.

" I guess it's time for my turmp card." Alex said casually, as if a giant evil dragon wasn't about to burn a city to the ground and there attempts to stop it actually worked.

He closed his eyes and started glowing with white light, when he opened his eyes they too were glowing. He spread his wings and jumped of the Statue's hand. As he flew his form grew bigger and white scales replaced his skin. His head grew larger and longer. He sprouted horns on his head and a tail sprouted from his rear. He flared out his wings and roared as his transformation was complete.

" Wow." Ali breathed. She'd been around magic all her life but seeing her boyfriend transform into an adult white dragon still took her breath away.

Alex roared and head butted the fiendish dragon, knocking it off the skies and tackling it to the ground outside of Azado. It fired it's breathe attack at him to knock him off and slashed at him with it's claws. It's attack was negated by a barrier and Alex fired a blast of light from his own mouth. It hit the demon dragon in the face caused it to howl in pain. Alex followed up his attack with a bite to the dragon's neck. The dark fire dragon howled and fought back with it's claws, slicing across Alex's scales. Alex bit harder before tossing it aside. This made the fiendish dragon collasp on it's side, Alex jumped to body slam his oppoent but was batted away by it's tail. The demon dragon took flight once more and breathed a constant stream of fire on Alex. When it stopped Alex lay umoving.

" We have to help him!" Ali used her wind magic to flew to the battle and dove her sword into the wounds on the dragon's neck repeatedly. Normally this wouldn't hurt a dragon but the wounds made each stap much more painfull. The Demon dragon slapped a claw to it's neck like one would with a mosquito but Ali jumped out of range of the claw and stapped other wounds. After several rounds of this the dragon succedded in grabbing her. It chuckled and began squezzing her, chuckling louder when she screamed in pain. It stopped when it saw the red eyed glare of the White Dragon. This pause, though sort was long enough for Ali to get her bearings and leviate out of his grasp and onto Alex's left claw where she fell to her knees.

" Are you alright?" Alex's voice sounded much different as a dragon but she could still recognize the conern in his tone.

" I'll be alright. Just need a little time for a healing spell." She replied with effort. The demon dragon brusied her ribs. 'This is going to take more then a simple healing spell.'

Alex carefully closed his claw so Ali wouldn't fall out and jumped out of the way of the demon dragon's attack. Ali concentrated on the strongest healing spell she knew and willed it heal her injuries.

' Keep him busy Alex, I'll join you soon.'

The battle raged on, every time one seemed to have to advantage the other would make a comeback. Untill Ali finished the spell to heal herself. She floated up to Alex's head and perpared a blast of non-elemental energy. Alex caught on to her plan and charged his own blast. They fired simultanously and they combinded blasts consumed the demon dragon and reduced it to ashes. Alex descended and transformed back to his human form.

" We did it!" They yelled an hugged. Then Ali noticed something, something very important.

Alex's clothes were gone. Her boyfriend was nude and she was hugging him. Blood rushed to her head and she fainted.

Alex felt his girlfriend go limp in his arms, that's when he himself realized his clothes were missing. He blushed crimson and put Ali down.

'I must not be good at the transform to keep my clothes!'

It was at this point Ryan and Mia showed up. They can't fly and so they had to take the long way to the battle.

' Wow, he is HOT.' Mia thought. ' But my Ryan is hoter of course.' She added quickly.

" Alex...what is going on?" Ryan demanded.

" My clothes ripped when I transformed! I didn't know it would hapen!"

The next day

" I told you! I didn't do it on purpose!" Alex claimed

" It didn't even occur to you that it would happen?" Ali screeched.

All the monsters disapeared after the demon dragonw as destroyed. There was little damage and deaths. The travellers had come to Blaise's house to recover.

Blasie looked worried about the fighting couple but the others reassured him this was relativly normal for the two.

" How's Keiko?" Mia asked.

" See for yourself." The high priest pointed towards a community garden to see Keiko and Hikaru walking through it. Keiko was clutching Hikaru's arm like a life line. " It'll take a lot of emotional support from Hikaru before she's back to normal, but the event was not a complete tragedy." He said with a smile, Mia followed his gaze and saw Hikaru pick a flower from the garden and place it in Keiko's hair. She blushed prettily and gave Hikaru a quick peck on the lips.

" They're a couple now." Mia realized.

" Yes, Hikaru told Keiko how important to him she was and how he didn't want to lose her. She told him she felt the same."

" Where too next?" Laura asked at Dinner that night.

" We take a boat to the Blue Spire." Said Mia.

(bows) Really sorry about the horendously late update.


	28. Breaking Free

There is an M rated scene in this chapter, nothing too graphic but too much for a T rating. 

Devil's Knighthood Chapter 28 Breaking Free

" A storm's comming. We'll be caught in it if we go to the Blue Spire, if you folks aren't in any hurry, I'd like to dock and wait for it to pass." The captain of the Platuide, the ship that was taking them to the Blue Spire.

" Sure we're not in any hurry." Mia told the captain.

" You know, this reminds me of part of a book. The main character wants to go somewhere but a storm causes him to go somewhere else, where he meets his true love, but then seperated from her and spends the rest of the novel lookin for her." Ali told the others.

" You mean you think this storm is just a contrived plot device by a lazy author?" Ryan asked.

" You read rommance novels?" Zack asked. Ali narrowed her eyes at him.

" So what if I do?"

" Nothing!" Zack said quickly. " There's absolutely nothin wrong with a tomboy reading girly books!"

" Deeper and deeper." Alex muttered as Ali's eyes started glowing.

" If you want to read such nauseating literature, I have no problem with it!" Zack tried to pacify her but was instead making her even madder.

" What if she has a point?" Ryan brought up as Zack was pummeled by Ali.

" That's ridiculous! Our world is not run by clichés!"Laura claimed

" Well there was that time when Alex saved Ali from poison with true love's first kiss." Monfar pointed out

" Then there was that blanket scenario Mia and Ryan were put into by the DKH, who by the way didn't strike the guild at midnight when the mages were vunerable." Monfar continued.

" Then there's the godemode time when Ryan was easily beaten by Alex, then Ryan was able to easily beat Zane. Or maybe that's just a plot device instead of a cliché." Monfar just kept going.

" And how we always seem to have just what we need to handle a challenge, no matter what it is." Laura finally burst.

" Lunar does not work like some contrived rommance novel! We are going to stop in this town and tommorrow will continue to the Blue Spire WITHOUT ANYTHING SPECTULAR HAPPENING!"

The ship docked and the mages departed for the port town

o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mira sobbed within her barrel, her wrists and ankles rubbed raw from her struggling and her mouth parched from having a cloth stuck in it. She had no way of telling time, but it felt like an eternity. If only this circlet wasn't blocking my powers When that eternity was over she was uncermoniously dropped and roughly yanked from the barrel. She felt a blade cut through the ropes holding her wrists to her ankles then all the ropes around her les were cut. But before she take advantage of this she was tossed onto a bed and her ankles were spread out and tied to opposing bed posts.

" There, she's all ready for the next customer." She heard someone say.

" Aren't we suppose to undress her first?" That comment sent more panic rushing through Mira's mind.

" No, some of our cilents like doing it themselves. Like some kind of foreplay." There were footsteps and the locking of a door and Mira was left alone. She tried struggling again but still couldn't get her hands or feet loose. With a new wave of tears Mira resigned herself to another eternity of waiting, knowing the next time the door opened, her innocence would be taken from her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Where's Mirar?" Shane demanded.

" I haven't seen her lately milord. The next time I do I will tell her you were looking for her." Harison replied.

" Don't play dumb with me, you were last person she was with. You had a meeting with her and no one has seen her since."

" I assure you milord, I have not seen her since then, nor do I know where she is now." Which is true, I don't know where the brothel I sold her to is

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Here's the M scene)  
The lock clicked, the door opened, and footsteps headed toward the bed.

" Well, might you be a troublemaker? I hope so, fiesty girls are my favorite." a voice like a snake reached Mirr's ears. " Let's remove that blindfold so I can see your lovely eyes." The blindfold was removed and Mira glared at the man beside the bed. " Fiesty AND fresh, even better. Only new girls have that defiant look in their eyes. It's going to be a lot of fun breaking you in." With a sadistic grin he began tearing off her robe, he enjoyed watching Mira's defiance flicker as he removed more and more of the her clothes. Then he got top of her and pulled out the gag. "..." Mira just glared. " What no curses or pleas"  
'You wouldn't stop no matter what I said, you'd just shove your tongue in my mouth...wait...THAT'S IT!' " You're an evil MPHH!" She fell for it!  
He fell for it!  
The rapist's eyes teared up in pain as Mira bit his tongue, he tried to pull back so he could slap her, but he couldn't. Mira's teeth had a solid grip on his tongue. Mira reared back and slammed her forehead into his. What the hell is this bitch doing?  
Mirr slammed their foreheads again and again. The rapist kept getting madder and madder, he started pounding on her head to get her to let go. Eventually Mira's pain was rewarded with a cracking sound. After a few more slams and a few more bruises, more cracking was heard

And the circlet fell off

Mira let go of his tongue and he back off raging mad.

" You're going to pay for that Bitch!" He raised his hand to slap her but it stop in midswing. He looked from his hand to Mira and was horrified at what he saw. Mira's pupils were glowing with silver light and a wickedly triumphant smirk was formed. Eyes wide with terror he unsheathed his sword and cut the ropes binding Mira's ankles. She got off the bed and stood up, so he could cut the ropes binding her wrists and arms. " Scum like you are the reason the knighthood was formed, NOW PERISH!" Her entire eyes glowed with intense silver light. The rapist screamed a silent scream of agnoy as every nerve cell in his body exploded in pain, untill his brain burned itself out and he died. The light in Mira's eyes faded and she blinked. ' I never wanted to use my power in that way, but with scum like him I can't hold back.' Then she started the simple task of magically mending her clothes.  
' There are bound to be more girls here, I'll get them all out then vaporize this eyesore of a building.'

(End M scene)

" Sir? Is anything wrong? We haven't heard any screaming." Mira put her robe back on, opened the door and vaporized the man on the other side with a mana blast. Cool as a cucumber, she made her way to the next room, where sure enough there was a girl about to be violated. Mira swung him against the wall and crushed him under her magical fury. The girl curled up on the bed, crying. Mira's rage calmed and she walked over to her. " Don't be afarid. My name is Mira, I'm here to save you." The girl hesitantly turned to look at her.  
" Really"  
" Yes, let's find some clothes for you and we'll leave." The girled jumped up to hug Mira tightly, still sobbing. Mira comforted as best she could, then found some clothes for the girl to wear. Systematically Mira took the bussiness apart. Room by room, rapist by rapist, girl by girl. Some were recently brought there and still had their virginity and to some extent, innocence. Others however had been there for years and were little more then emotionless shells. When the last room had been checked, Mira lead her charges outside. ' Now to finish the job.' Mira gathered a great deal of mana for the spell she was going to cast, then released the blast and destorying the brothel. A moving energy signal nagged at Mira's senses.  
" Someone's comming, hide!" Mira quietly ordered her charges. They hid and Mira waited in hiding for who was comming. The signal got closer and she was able to recognize it.

" Oditaro?"

"Lady Mira!" Oditaro fell to one knee.

" Oditaro, you don't have to kneel anymore. You're not in the knighthood."

"That doesn't change the respect I have for my lady." But he did get up. " What might my lady be doing here?"

" Stop with the formalities, just call me Mira."

"But..." Mira sighed.

" I command you to call me Mira!" She said with an authoritive tone, which was spoiled by the smile on her face.

" Alright Mira, I came looking for a group of bandits that kidnapped some women from the village I live in."

" I just blew that place up, long story." " It's ok to come out ladies!"

" It's Sage!" Oditaro was then surrounded by his fellow villagers.

" Sage?"

" Long story, would you mind helping me escort them home?"

" Not at all, but then I have to get to HQ and give Harison a piece of my mind."

" I never did like that guy, he creeps me out."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

" See I told you nothing would happen!" The mages boarded the ship to take them the rest of the way to the Blue Spire.

" I'm sorry, but we cannot depart today." One of the crew informed them.

" WHAT?" They all asked.

" You see, the helsman and navigator are severly hung over.They got into a drinking game, and well, they both have a lot of stamina. The captain is always telling them not to, but they don't always listen."He scrathed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" There's no hurry, we'll just wait." Mia replied courtesously.

" I can't stand waiting." Alex grumpled.

" The quickest way to the Blue Spire from here is a boat and that was the only passenger boat in the harbor." Ali tried to talk sense into her boyfriend. " We have to wait."

" Screw that! I'm flying!" Alex spread his dragon wings and was about to take off when Ali pounced on him and kissed him hard.

" Well, I suppose that works." Zack stared as Alex's wings disapeared and he focused on Ali.

" Mia?" A voice called.

" Oditaro?" The two friends hugged, and a vein popped out on Ryan's forehead.

" Relax, Ryan. I'm not trying to steal your girl."

" How did you...?" Oditaro pointed to his head.

" Telepath."

" Oh yeah."

" Oditaro, who are they?" Mira asked as she came out from behind a corner.

" These are some friends that inspired me to leave the Knighthood. Oh and Zack, before you ask, Mira is not my girlfriend." Oditaro explained. Zack's jaw dropped.

" You're the mages from Vane?" Mira asked, nods all around. " I have a favor to ask."

" I want you to stop Shane. I thought I could handle his new agression but he keeps getting worse." They all looked at her.

" Who are you and what do you really want?" Ali demanded.

" May I present Lady Mira, Second in Command of the Devil's Knighthood." Oditaro presented. This caused everyone's hands to reach for their weapons and their minds reaching for the fastest spell that could cast. Mira stomped on Oditaro's foot.

" I want to help!" She pleaded.

" We're listening." Alex stated, but no one relaxed.

" Shane used to be a kind person, I've known him all my life. But then he found this stone. It gave him great power, but it twisted his persona into something dark. He might cast the corruption spell any day now, I want you to stop him. I'll even take you to their hideout."

" And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Mia asked.

" The knighthood tried to get rid of me. I was attacked, kidnapped and sold to a brothel. The knighthood has fallen a great deal since Zane first created it."

" If we can't trust you, then we can't trust what you say." Ryan eyed her suspiciously.

" You trust me don't you?" Oditaro asked. " I trust her, so indirectly, you trust her."

" See, plot device. If that storm hadn't come out of nowhere, we wouldn't be here and we wouldn't have run into an old friend that hasn't be mentioned for 8 chapters." Monfar was whacked by Laura.

" MORON! Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

So with Mira guiding them they made their way to DKHQ. They found a surprising waiting for them.

" MIRA? YOU BEYTRAED ME?" Shane demanded. She shook her head

" I'm trying to help you, you've changed since you since you found that stone." Shane got even more enraged

" IF YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED, THEN THERE IS NO ONE WORTH SAVING!" Shane erupted in power.

" MY KNIGHTS! HEAR ME ME! GRANT ME YOUR POWER, SO THAT I MAY CORRUPT THIS WORLD!" Knights came out nook and corner of the room, completly surrounding the mages. Beams of sparkling black energy shot from the chest of each one to Shane causing his magical aura to shine brighter and grow taller. He levitated into the air so he was as high as the cieling then began chanting.

" Heed me thou that art darker then dusk, thou that art crueler then winter!..."

" STOP HIM!" Mira shouted and fired a blast of mana. Her efforts were wasted as her blast was negated by the nexus of energy beams. The mages let loose their best spells but all in naught, the magical barrier produced by the beams grew stronger by the second.

" In the name of he buried in the buried in the endless stream of time, I pledge my soul to darkness!..." Alex transformed, breaking the mansion apart doing so, and fired at Shane. But alas, the evil knight remained untouched. Through all this Zack was standing still, eyes closed, muttering under his breath.

" Zack! Why aren't you helping?" Ali shouted. As if her words awoke him, Zack eyes snapped open

" Light..." An orb of light appeared in his left hand "...And Darkness" an orb of darkness apeared in his right hand. "...COMBINE INTO CHAOS!" He clapped his hands together. Sparks flew from his hands as the opposing elements resisted each other. With an enourmous effort, he forced the fusion and merged the orbs into a single grey orb. This act left him pale, glass eyed, jelly legged and panting.

" May this world below and around me be corrupted, BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS! ABSOLUTE CORRUPTION!" Shane fired his spell at the ground beneath him. A streak of bloody black hurled towards Lunar. Zack rushed under the spell and held up his grey orb.

" TOTAL CHAOS!" A shifting beam of grey chaotic mana shot towards Shane's spell. The two beams collided in an explosion of chaotic and corruptive energy.

'SHIT' Dragon Alex crouched and shielded his friends with his wings. The explosion nearly knocked him off his feet. His friends were spared the brunt of blow but the shockwave still reached them. They were knocked off their feet and smashed into Alex's hard dragon scales.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ali felt grogy as she woke up. Her head trobbed and her body ached. She sat up and looked around, Alex was still in dragon form and her other friends were still unconscious. She went to each of them in turn and gently shook them awake. Too groggy to realize one of their number was missing.

" Did someone see who was driving that cart?" Monfar moaned.

" Hey Alex! Wake up!" Ali shouted. It took some doing but the mages succedded in waking the dragon. He yawned and retracted his wings. When Ali saw the sourrounding landscape, she had to rub her eyes and pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

There was nothing but barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. No mansion, no forests, no lakes, nothing.

" Where's Zack?" Ryan asked everyone. " I don't see him."

Mira was digging around the area Shane was before Alex shielded her and found a black stone with a enblem on it, a few tears fell down on it.

" The cause of all this trouble! Countless people are dead now because it. Including Zack and my dear Shane!" Mira threw the stone on the ground as the tears came faster.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZACK'S DEAD?" Ryan demanded

" Do you see him anywhere? Would it be like him to go off without you?" Mira asked.

" No but..."

" A spell of that magnitude, by someone who was still a student against such a spell as Absolute Corruption, I don't see how he could have survived." Mia's eyes filled up with tears as she explained.

" Zack, a minor character, is the one who saved the day. Instead of the leads-Alex and Ali. That's pretty unexpected." Monfar commented, who was pounded by Laura.

" I TOLD YOU TO STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!"

Mira had fallen to her knees crying while Oditaro attempted to comfort her. Ryan was still incredulus, Alex and Ali were looking for signs of their friend.

" Don't worry Mira, I'm... sure...Zack...and you're boyfriend is in a better place now." Mia consoled as tears of her own rained down.

" (sob) Boyfriend?"

" Shane."

" Shane is my BIG BROTHER, not my boyfriend. Whatever gave you that idea?"

" Well I... just... though."

" (hic) You read too many rommance novels!(sob)." Mira erupted in a new wave of tears.

" Don't listen to her, she's distraught." Oditaro said, then he flinched when Mira hit him.

' Could it be a magic stone?' Mia picked up the stone and then immediately dropped it as she felt a presense tried to invade her mind.

'That stone...it's like it has a will of it's own. Shane must have been influenced by it. All that hate must have made it easy.' Mia wiped tears from her eyes. ' Now, thanks to Zack, He's free.'

There not as late as the last one. I think the ending is a little akward though. Just one more chapter for the main story. Review time!


End file.
